Brother & Sister
by The Swordslinger
Summary: Naruto and Naru, brother and sister with no knowledge of their past, separated at birth, and unaware of the other's existence and alliances until one fateful day. One is the son of a Lumen sage, the other is the daughter of an Umbra witch. Will they figure out how big the world around them really is? Or will be too busy trying to be flamboyant to annoy angels and demons alike?
1. Vixen and Dove

I OWN NOTHING

Guess who's been playing too much Bayonetta 2 until this idea was burnt in his brain?

 **Quick note** : everyone's in their Shippuden age, and Naruto and Naru (Naruto's sister here) are both Momma's kids to the ones who took them in, and Naru likes to go to sleep commando. Just a fair warning.

 **XXXXXX**

As the skies roared with thunder, obscured the land below them with thick storm clouds, brought brief light through lightning, and covered everything in a monsoon, two figures fought. Standing on top of a messed up building, the sound of steel against steel echoed in the distance while sparks flew every time their weapons met. None of them dared give an inch to the other, while trying to figure each other out.

The larger figure was male, his body hidden by a white jacket with golden trimming and a hood that obscured his face. Its sleeves were covered by a pair of golden steel gauntlets with an elegant and very fancy design that protected even his fingers, thus giving the sleeves a puffy appearance. Matching white pants and golden greaves complete his look, with said steel boots having a wing design like a tribute to Hermes.

His weapon of choice were a pair of angelic looking fencing sabers, kept sheathed on his right hip in a pair of golden scabbards when not in combat. Said swords had been brandished and expertly held in both hands, the silver single-edged blades were about four inches wide and three and a half foot long. Even the handguards had that odd heavenly design, with gold feathers covering his fingers for extra defense.

Last but not least, his mouth was set in a determined frown while blue eyes glowed beneath his hood, "I guess this is really a game to you, sassy witch."

Words were words, and his made his opponent grin, "You truly know how to talk to a lady, truly you do, cheeky sage." She said melodiously before trying to kick his face.

Dodging, they both looked at one another. To the human eye their battle would have been too fast to even register. Putting it simply, they were fighting in a storm, yet every blow they traded created a bubble around them that kept them dry. It was only when both stepped back to assess their opponent that the water finally reached them.

Wet hair or not, his opponent was a beauty. Long golden pigtails that reached her thick, juicy thighs were glimmering with the lightning in the background. Amused, wide red eyes locked with his, slit pupils taking his form. Her face was round, charming and almost innocent if it weren't for her sly smile which spread to her cheeks, each side of her face adorned by odd birthmarks reminiscent of whiskers.

It was a good thing she had a red cloak around her torso, but it left her long and strong legs in display through a pair of skin-tight pants which one would swear would break from the strain on her behind. She had black heels, and beneath her cloak was a very, very tight top that somehow didn't constrict her hourglass figure and ample chest, leaving her arms covered only by white elbow-length gloves.

Her weapon of choice were revolvers, single-barreled guns with a black paintjob, a golden outline, and a few red gems around the handle. And she had four, two of them attached to her heels. It was for that reason that the white clad figure had to step back before the bullet that flew out of the barrel hit his exposed face. He managed to dodge, but had to cut the bullet in half with a single slice to be truly safe.

"I wonder who you take from." He said, keeping his sabers at his side, and the split bullet's halves hit the ground behind him.

She merely, and quite cockily, pulled out a lollipop from her cleavage and stuck her tongue out, sliding the candy on her oral muscle before slowly sinking it into her lips, "No idea what you're talking about, pal. You really should give a lady at least the time of day, or perhaps just your name, before being this bold on a date." She replied with a smirk while talking perfectly despite the candy in her mouth.

He chuckled, "You take after your mother, all right. No one but a witch would try to give me this much of a headache, yet it's like you don't even have to try… I'm almost impressed."

She twirled her guns in her hands before taking aim to his face, "Thanks for the kind compliment, sweetheart. Now, less talk, and let's rock!"

Clashing yet again, things just seemed to get crazier with the two.

It's not a wonder if you knew what happened to them, and those that knew were more than questionable in how they handled things. And yet, the one that caused their lives to end the way they were knew nothing.

Years ago, at a time where peace could be seen only as a fallacy between rivaling villages, the miracle of life brought two children to the world, twins. A boy and a girl, both gifted with blessings from their parents. The daughter was given her mother's beauty and her playful grin said she was given her vitality and heart, while the son's curious eyes seemed to have the wit of his father.

"Truly, I feel like I have been blessed by the Creator herself, Kushina." The father of two said to his wife, kissing her forehead.

The redhead smiled, "I wouldn't have minded if one had my hair, but… Well, I didn't expect two either." She looked at her daughter with a sheepish smile, "Sorry sweetie, we knew what to name your brother, but that doesn't mean you're an unpleasant surprise, quite the contrary."

"Why not name her Naru, then?" the man asked with a goofy grin, "After all, it'd be fun to tease them that way."

His wife glared at him, "For a man who claims he came from the heavens, you've got no tact." She then looked at the blonde and kissed her forehead, "What say you, little one? Do you like the name your father oh so wisely chose for you?"

She giggled, "I think she likes it." Her father said with a grin before trying to hold her.

Imagine his surprise when a deceivingly strong hand held his index finger, stopping him from touching the girl with an adorable pouty glare aimed at him.

"Hehe, seems Naruto won't let anyone touch his sister that easily. You'll be her knight, won't you?" the mother of the newborns chuckled, rubbing her cheek affectionately with her son, who cooed in appreciation.

His father sighed, "Figures, it takes a son of mine to want to protect a girl like this."

Rolling her eyes, his wife retorted with some sass, "I just hope he doesn't take from you in the modesty department."

The man chuckled, "I should say the same about you."

"Well, isn't this adorable?"

Freezing in place but instinctively covering their children with their bodies, both parents turned to glare at a figure which face was covered by an orange spiral mask and his body by a black cloak.

Reaching into his back, the man that could be a father pulled out a white feather similar to a peacock's, placing it with his children, "Stay here, Kushina. If something goes wrong, at least you three will go to a safe haven."

"They won't be able to remain safe, Fourth Hokage." The masked man said, making his way to the family. "Not when I can unleash the fox to destroy this-"

"N-Naru!" Kushina cried in shock when her daughter patted the seal in her stomach, a dark energy sipping into the girl. Everyone stared in shock as the little girl's body was coated in a red and black matter that sunk into her while she just giggled.

Her father gaped, "An Umbra… Kushina, you-"

"Minato, do something! What is… what is happening to Naru?!" the woman asked, too shocked to even comprehend the reality. "Is it the fox?! Dammit, Minato, save her!"

Her husband understood then and there, "I was married to someone who didn't know they were… Wait!"

The masked figure went straight for the children, but that wasn't what Minato was worried about. From thin air, large portals of golden light with an intricate wing motif appeared, letting white creature step in. The odd beings were humanoid, but their heads and bodies had similarities to a bird, with them even having wings. They all held odd spears with the blades resembling a golden sun.

In a yellow flash, the man was right in front of his wife and children while his son reached for his sister, holding her close while his tiny right hand held the feather his father gave them. It was just an instant, but the masked man was sent flying back by a mere flick of one of the avian beings' staff, sending him against a wall. The two parents stared at the beings, with the redhead woman confused.

"Did they… protect us?" she gasped before yet another sight surprised her.

From the hand her son placed on his, a bright light erupted, stopping the dark energy from further sipping into Naru. The little girl tilted her head to the side, confused, while her brother merely pouted even more.

Minato for his part had to turn to the beings before him, with one of them talking in a strange language, " _Ignorance shall not save you from this unholy union, former father. You may have been granted the chance to be human, but creating children like Balder did is still a crime to us_."

Gritting his teeth, Minato looked down, "Do with me as you please, then. Send me to Inferno, but leave my children and wife alone. They do not deserve to suffer for this, because I fail to see how loving them is a mistake or a crime. So if someone has to be guilty, that's me."

One of the light beings spoke, " _Worry not, for Jubileus The Creator has seen the potential in your spawn_."

Minato's eyes widened, "You mean, she has truly blessed…"

The woman widened her eyes in shock, "Minato, what is going on?"

He chuckled, "It seems I now see why the Uzumaki clan was so good in sealing demons… Do not worry, Kushina, if you three are safe, know I am happy to see you g-"

"Enough games!" shouted the masked man, appearing right beside the woman and stabbing her.

Minato's heart sank while his son and daughter were covered by their mother's blood, with the blade piercing the seal that held the nine-tailed fox. Instantly, the winged beings took action, grabbing a hold of the boy, and only him.

"N-Naruto!" even in agony, Kushina tried to reach for her son while the beings of light took him.

Minato dropped to his knees, "Wait! What're you doing?! Please, save-"

" _The Creator has chosen the power that lays dormant in this boy, former father. Be grateful she shall take care of him while your daughter, born a cursed Umbra, shall find proper punishment for her sins at Inferno_." As you can imagine, the light beings didn't mince words, and simply took the boy with them while he cried with his stretched little arms futilely attempting to reach his sister.

Little Naru cried while now with her mother wounded and her brother no longer there, the dark energy started to sink deeper into her.

For the first time in a very long time, Minato was furious as he turned to the one who caused him so much suffering in a single instant, "You… You!" he cried, reaching for his special kunai, "Mark my words, I will make sure that either I or those who share my blood see to it that you pay for this!"

The masked man cackled, "What're you saying…? Tobi's a good guy." He laughed before disappearing, leaving Minato to deal with a towering fox about to break its seal, his dying wife, and his daughter.

For many, the solution could be so easy, but at the moment things had turned out to be out of control. Thus, when Minato was forced to seal the fox in his daughter after his wife died, he had no chance to help her. But the fate of his daughter had already been marked because of what she was born as, without even giving her a chance to choose her own future.

Someone didn't even dare to hesitate to kill the girl in order to fulfill their plans.

XXXXXX

Inferno was everything you'd imagine of a place meant for sinners to suffer for all eternity. Dark and fiery, and in a very eccentric palace there were gigantic vines the size of trains with thick thorns as big as trees. Only one being could make such a place their home, a demon. However, not all demons were hideous monsters, some enjoyed showing class in their appearance.

One of them had the appearance of a woman in an elegant red dress that left little to the imagination. Said dress seemed to be made of red petals like a rose's, showing her gray skin and large cleavage with no shame. Detached sleeves covered her arms, but didn't hide her hands and their long, sharp red nails which may as well be daggers. Stylish thigh-high red boots with purple flowers added to the rose theme.

However, showing she was not a woman wearing an odd outfit, a "tail" consisting of sharp purple vines was attached to the back of her head and set like an arrangement. And on her head was a large, emphasis on large, red helmet with a golden visor, four slits for the eyes, and a crystal top beneath which was another flower. Everything about her screamed sensuality and danger, even her steps towards a crying child.

She was also towering, capable to dwarf anyone that were over seven foot tall by being at least twice their size.

" _What is this?_ " she said in a bizarre language, " _The power of an Umbra in this age? And one so young yet with such a powerful aura._ " she lifted the child, licking her lips, " _Another witch who made the mistake of being born, for your existence is a sin to many, a curse for your kind. And I can feel the power of your soul, it will surely bring me the might needed to become the ruler of this realm_."

The little girl could not have understood a single word, but she tilted her head to the side like she was listening regardless of that.

" _You're unafraid of a demon's touch, regardless of your young mind's innocence. Make no mistake, to be born an Umbra means your death would have ended with you as a source of nourishment and power for me_." Bringing the girl closer to her face, the woman was ready to devour her soul, had the girl not pushed her hands into her nose. " _Agh! You little, insufferable pest!_ "

Giggling, the tiny girl opened and closed her hands towards the woman's face after the demon pulled her away.

Arching an eyebrow under her helmet's mask, the demon declared in her rage, " _Do you know who I am?! I am Alraune, the Whisperer of Dementia! My power alone could turn you into a witch fit to behead gods! No, perhaps even let you take that bitch Madama Butterfly's soul and-_ "

And an idea formed in the demon's head while the girl tried to reach for her. She placed the baby close to her chest, pondering her own words.

" _Any seed can grow into a mighty tree with the proper gardener…_ " she said to herself while Naru snuggled into the exposed skin of her chest, " _A contract with an Umbra with this much potential is far too tempting. I can tell, whoever was your mother must have housed great powers to bring someone like you to this world. Yes, with you as my protégé I shall take revenge on that- oh!_ "

Alraune failed to notice Naru was hungry and had managed to latch herself into the demon's cleavage. Shuddering, the flower woman made a mental note to purchase knowledge to teach a child manners.

Meanwhile, the girl's twin was doing just as good despite his fate also turning grim, perhaps not as much as Naru's, but he was at the mercy of the light beings and their leader.

Paradiso was a big contrast to Inferno. Everything in the city was made of light and gold, every structure was heavenly and bizarrely yet beautifully designed. The water itself was so crystalline it'd put the most expensive bottle of water to shame. Light bathed everything in warmth and peace as far as the eye could see, and all the souls there rested in true peace.

" _Truly, to think one of the sages would choose to leave behind his place to meddle with humans only to sire this child is beyond my wildest dreams, or nightmares_." Said one of the avian beings while holding Naruto with its hands on the baby's armpits, careful to use its long fingers to keep the baby's head from rolling around.

" _His connection to the ways of the light is beyond anything we've seen before, perhaps even greater than Balder's._ " another said, making sure the child didn't fall by standing by its fellow light being's side, " _The Creator chose him for a reason, for this boy could become the sage to guide humans to a better world by bringing her back_."

Coming to a stop, they found themselves in a predicament, " _How do we… take care of a child?_ " the one holding the kid asked while Naruto merely looked at them with big curious eyes, still clutching the feather.

Upon seeing the poutiest, and admittedly cutest, of glares, the two turned to the nearest being of light around. Walking past them was a humanoid being, with a distinct female figure which stood at a stunning seven feet and seven inches tall. With a curvaceous body modeled after a goddess, a milky white body which bounced in every right place, and an odd green and golden helmet, she was alluring and odd.

Scarcely a second later, and she was handed the child in her hands, " _Joy, you have been chosen to take care of the next generation of Lumen sages, starting with this one._ " The one placing it in her hands said quickly.

" _We have faith that this boy shall bring us to The Creator, so raise him as if he were your own._ " The other added as quickly.

The female light being was about to reply, but the two had disappeared in their own portals, leaving her with a hand stretched and reaching nothing while in her other arm Naruto stared at her oddly. Turning her head down, the boy could see there was anger in her before her non-visible and perhaps non-existent eyes settled on his form. Resignation settled upon her with a sigh.

" _A Lumen… It's been so long since your kind has existed._ " She told the boy, pulling him to her chest, " _If it is The Creator's will that I take care of you, then I shall- ah!_ "

Just like his sister, Naruto had been born hungry into the world, making Joy shudder and run to the nearest place where she could get an idea on how to raise a child.

XXXXXX

Years had passed, with not a soul being the wisest of what really happened to the Fourth Hokage, or even knowing who was his wife or that he was to be a father.

Neither did they know how those two had grown, though Alraune would be reminded when waking up. The large flower themed demon awoke in her own massive bed, consisting of an enormous purple rose with fine velvety petals as the sheets. It was when she noticed a weight on her that she wasn't surprised to see a long mane of golden hair curled around her frame along tanned arms.

Naru not only took after her mother, her beauty was extraordinary, like any would expect from an Umbra witch. She did have her flaws, like being far smaller than a normal Umbra. Even if she was sixteen, her petit yet bountiful four foot and eight inches body comparable to that of a succubus was nothing to sneeze at.

And she was clutching Alraune with her legs wrapped around the demon's toned stomach with a peaceful smile, and her head resting in her… valley.

"Morning, Mama." She said with a smirk.

Alraune frowned, " _You know I hate that nickname, child._ "

"You never even gave me a name, so I'll keep calling you so whether you like it or not." She replied half-sleepily, snuggling more into the larger woman's body. "How else am I going to greet people if Mama doesn't give me some love?" she emphasized that by rubbing her head affectionately on the woman's chest.

With a flick of her wrist, Alraune commanded vines to wrap around Naru's body and lift her up. Indeed, she hadn't named the child and she did not know her name. All she knew was that the insufferable and currently nude girl was good at learning and becoming stronger. Like when she thought she had her naked form, only to see a flash of purple light turning the girl into a swarm of golden bats.

"Why, Mama, I didn't know you were into that stuff." The demon heard the girl's voice at her side.

Now clad in her black outfit and red cloak, Naru smiled while Alraune glared, " _Do not play with me, child. You are to be the one to defeat Madama Butterfly. Do remember, this is the day I want to see results_."

Mock-pouting, Naru put her hands on her hips, "And here I thought you took me in because I was your type." The blonde winked at the end.

Alraune briefly pondered if there existed such a thing like karma and if she deserved to have a contract with Naru.

Paradiso saw brighter days with their new disciple.

"Good morning, mother." The blond man had woken up early and was fully clad in his Lumen robes, and armed.

Slicked back golden hair set into a wild mane of feathery spikes like a gallant but cold half-demon son of a legendary knight greeted the female angel that had taken him in. Wondering why he kept his hood up to hide his face, she approached the child she took in, who had grown into a dashing and strong young man. Emphasis on strong, a really big emphasis on that.

Hewas holding back a towering, and truly massive, being of light best described as a torso the size of a house with short, tiny legs and a massive axe the size of a totem pole. His crisscrossed sabers weren't suffering any strain that would have cracked it, despite the fact the enormous being tried to cut him in half. When he saw Joy enter the large garden he used to train in, he kicked it.

Stunning as it was, Joy wasn't surprised when the large creature, called a Beloved, flew into the skies and… just didn't come down, " _Please, Master, I have asked for you to stop referring to me by such a title. I am a servant of The Creator first and foremost, a servant to you, and not at all deserving of such words._ " She even bowed to him, though still towered over the five foot and seven inches boy.

"Noted and dismissed." He said with a small smile as he sheathed his swords before raising his right gauntleted hand over his head.

Joy tilted her head to the side, but the blond raised his left hand, opening his palm to show his fingers. He slowly curled his thumb into his palm, followed by his pinky a second later, then his ring finger, middle finger, and finally the index finger. When the final finger was curled inwardly, the Beloved fell into his other stretched hand, with Naruto gently placing it down. It walked away on wobbly legs.

She smiled at his kindness, but reminded herself of her duties, " _Master, you need not lose time. After all, today is the day you can deliver justice to those who killed your father and took your sister_."

"Naru…" he said, before chuckling, "Even if my father could have been raised here, he didn't really have much of an imagination when picking our names." He finally turned to her, pulling his hood to hide his features, before bowing, "What is The Creator's will this time? Am I really to go back to that secluded part of the world? Shall I slay those nine demons and free the people who carry them from their curse?"

A giggle escaped her features, getting him to smile, " _Fond as I am of your vocabulary, I prefer when you are yourself and talk the way you desire._ "

He stood up, dropping the fancy speeches, "What are my orders, then?" he asked, right hand resting over his sheathed sabers, "If today's the day and you say my training is for this, I expect it to be a good quest."

Both Joy and Alraune turned to the child they took under their wing/branch, and spoke in unison, " _You are to go to the Elemental Nations, the land you were born and both angels and demons sealed off the rest of the world to keep those that took the powers of a deity away from others. Find a man named Gato, a tyrant, and slay him before his plans are accomplished._ "

Alraune smiled to Naru, " _His soul shall be delightful for demons, and a good way to get you a starting weapon if you trap a proper one with it as bait._ "

Joy bowed to her master, " _May your hunt stop his corruption to others and bring peace to those he sent here. May Jubileus, The Creator, grace you_."

Brother and sister bowed, keeping their weapons still, "As you wish, mother/Mama."

It didn't take the two long to go their way. By circling their hands in the air, tracing a finger in the perfect shape of a circle, they made their own portals. One of light and one of darkness. While Joy saw her master leave with a confident smile and his swords ready making her smile in pride, Alraune saw her protégé walk away with a sassy smirk and guns in hands, smirking in delight.

The sight of a thick forest gave the two pause while they tried to figure ways to find their target.

With Naru, that was rather easy when finding a very feminine figure in a pink kimono with black hair kept in a white bun, and two long bangs framing a cherubic face.

"Hey there, honey." She told the wanderer, "I don't suppose you'd know of a man named Gato, would you?"

Without pause, the kimono clad figure disappeared in a blur of speed. Naru whistled in amazement at the sudden action and smiled coyly. She didn't turn when the pink clad shinobi threw several needles at her. She did smile, though, as with a glint of her eye time itself had stopped to a screeching halt. Now she turned, grabbing the needles and throwing them at a tree.

When time flowed again, the pink clad ninja gaped when the blonde was right in view, large valleys nearly smacking her new acquaintance's face, "How did you-?!" the ninja in pink couldn't even form words when hearing the needles hit a tree. Naru had thrown them so when they landed on the bark they made a heart on it, and with the shinobi at her mercy she held a soft, delicate chin.

"I guess you have, so, are you a friend or foe of his?" she asked with an innocent smile before effortlessly lifting her new friend by the chin. "Do talk, sweetie. I'd hate to do a bad thing to such a pretty face."

Getting the desired effect of a blush only made her smile, "I… I'm working for him, but not for long…" her captive said, turning Naru's smile into a sly one.

"Thank you, dear. I'd have hated to get to fight you seriously." She let her prisoner go, watching the kimono covered buttocks smack the ground with their cute, round shape. "Do tell, what's your name, honey?"

"Haku Yuki…" the girly ninja said, "Who… Who are you?"

"I'm a kind of girl you should know." She replied with a winning smile.

"What kind?" Haku asked, almost fearful.

"The kind you don't fuck with." Was her reply before walking forward, turning around to Haku with a small smile, "Come along, honey, I need you to be my adorable guide."

Haku blushed and did as told, while Naru smiled at their willingness to help, "If you are this strong, perhaps it is for the best… That man doesn't deserve to live, even if my… sorry…"

Naru didn't take it as a joke, "Honey, if you want to say something I promise not to make a sassy remark."

Haku let out a short laugh, "You already beat me and show this much care despite defeating me like I was a joke… You're an odd one, really." Turning to her, the pink clad ninja spoke, "My master, Zabuza, he needs the money he's paying us. We have planned to kill the man once our contract is over, but for some time I've feared it won't be easy."

"I did promise not to be my charming self, but honey, you could do better." She said with a sly smile, "You're far too cute to work for a sleaze ball demons can't wait to get their hands on."

Haku turned away, "Please stop that, I'm a girl." She blushed more, "I tend to say I'm a boy to get other boys away, so please-"

"Aw, you're even cuter." Naru said as she neared the other girl, making Haku's face put apples to shame.

The bun haired girl looked down, "You'd never say that if you knew what I've done to be here. I have killed, I have fought good people, and just a few days ago my master and I fought ninja that wanted to save this place. It was only by pure luck and our reluctance to truly please Gato that they didn't die. But that won't stop Gato, he will try to ruin those who oppose him, no matter what he has to do."

"Honey, you're making my job easier." Naru said before pulling out a lollipop, putting it in her mouth, "As far as I'm concerned, I've just got to show your master how naughty he's been, and send Gato to Mama."

The pale girl spoke up, "Your mother? But what could s-" and her words were caught in her throat when seeing Naru's shadow on a tree. Reflected on it was the silhouette of the girl's adoptive mother.

"Mama does have her flaws, like her temper and anything involving pesky bugs." The blonde said, smiling sweetly, "But she makes up for it in knowing how to drive anyone insane. By the time she's done with him, Gato will beg for an end to his existence that will never come."

Haku shivered and then she knew, she completely understood that the girl she was seeing was truly not someone to fuck with.

"What… are you…?" Haku asked in a trembling voice.

Naru giggled, "Like I said, honey, I'm the kind of girl you don't fuck with." She threw her arms to the sides when finally seeing a large building in the distance, "And I don't plan on letting the party of my life stop."

Before the pale girl could try to question her, Naru's body was engulfed by light and all Haku saw was a purple trail of energy. What her eyes didn't show were the girl moving in a realm unseen by human eyes.

Naruto for his part merely wandered through the dirt path in search for civilization. Directions were also unknown to him, but there wasn't anyone to ask for Gato's address.

"Let's see… left or right." he turned to see mist in the distance. With silent steps he made his way towards it, lowering his hood a bit.

It wasn't much later that he found himself in the middle of a small town with people looking miserable. Their misery showed for when they looked at him, their eyes were drawn to his weapon, gauntlets, and greaves. He did not look anyone in the eye, yet he could tell he was walking on thin ice around them. Pain often made people do stupid things, and he wasn't going to just harm hungry humans.

Others, though, looked at him in fear. No wonder, considering he was armed and had trained well enough, which showed even through his jacket as it hugged his strong build. It also did get a few ladies and girls to stare more than needed. Feeling a bit cheeky, he walked to the nearest stand of food, which just had three potatoes, five onions, and two peppers to sell, and nothing else.

The woman at the counter looked like she could be doing better, but had that normal but cute look to her, "Hello, how may I help you?"

He placed five gold coins on her counter, her eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets, "I'd like to buy information on Gato's whereabouts. Money is not an issue."

Saying that didn't bring the response he wanted from the woman, for she took the coins and threw them at him, which he caught in the blink of an eye, "Take your money, and leave!" she cried in fear, "Please, don't bring us any more trouble, just leave this place and never return."

Quickly turning around, he found everyone walking away, avoiding his gaze, and closing their businesses. Picturing that this Gato caused such a reaction, Naruto clenched the coins in his hand, nearly crushing them, "I am not here to cause trouble. I'm here to hunt down that man."

"Don't you dare call him a man!" shouted the boy of a little child. This time the young sage turned to see a young boy with brown hair, and a white blue striped hat, "He… He doesn't deserve to be called a man, and you… You can't do anything! If you fight him, he will kill you, so just run and don't pretend you can do any- mmph!"

Wasting not even a second, the blond had thrown a lollipop in the boy's mouth to silence him, "Well then, little one, mind illuminating me on that regard?" he walked to him, crouching to be on the boy's eye level.

Once the boy took out the lollipop, he spoke, "You don't even know what he's done to us, to everyone! You can't claim you'll hunt him, you'll die if you do so! He… He kills everyone who gets in his way and gets away with it! Even now, those ninja my grandfather hired won't do him much good, no matter how good they are! They'll end up dead because they… they tried to fight a monster like- hmph!"

Naruto shoved the lollipop back in the kid's mouth, "I feel tempted to say this is why I don't do well with children, but I want to be a good man. Now, little one, show me if my hunt is truly futile."

"You're crazy, and weird!" the boy said, eyeing the hooded youth with a raised eyebrow.

"Inari, who is your friend?" asked a stunning woman who birth hadn't done a thing to take away her beauty. Long dark blue hair, a healthy figure, and a kind face were some of her attributes. A single glance and you could tell she was a good woman, a kind one at heart.

Naruto chuckled, patting the little boy's head, "I'm a hunter." He said simply, offering his hand to the woman.

She extended hers and blushed when he kissed her knuckles gently, "Oh my… I fear I'm much too old for you, young man." The blush on her cheeks said she didn't quite dislike his good manners.

He smiled, "If I weren't this kind to a good lady, then my mother would be upset at my lack of manners."

"Mom, step away from him, he wants to fight Gato." The boy's words made his mother freeze in shock, her eyes wide and staring at the blond in fear and, dare he say it, concern.

"Young man, I must strongly advice! After all, strong shinobi have already arrived to help us finish our bridge, Gato will be no problem after that." She was actually pleading.

"Like I said… I'd hate to be unkind to a lady." Naruto replied, gripping his sheathed swords in his right hand, "If this man causes such fear in you, I can't really act like this is not a problem. Now, where is he?"

"See, nothing but trouble. Our job is never too easy."

Naruto turned to find two swordsmen, one with a beanie and the other in a kimono. They glared at the blond, gripping their swords, "Sorry, mate, our boss wants those two gone. Even if we got to cut through you."

Naruto sighed not in resignation, but in relief, "Good, so you two are the only ones he's sent after these two, am I right?"

The two men glared harder, "You cheecky bastard! This ain't a game!"

Naruto unsheathed his swords in a flash, "If it were, I'd be having fun, not about to go to sleep."

The two men rushed at him, swords drawn… only to hit air, "What the-"

"Too slow." The blond said behind them, holding his sabers in an inverted hold and stabbing backwards, piercing the duo's hearts in a single strike. Just as quickly, he yanked the swords out of the lifeless bodies without even a single drop of blood in them, and instantly sheathed them. Both mother and son could only look at him in wide-eyed fear and awe.

"Who… are you…?" the mother asked.

He smiled, "I am the hunter."

XXXXXX

After getting proper directions, Naruto made his way to Gato's building. But once he neared it, he found trouble. Not even a step in and he found two dead guards at the door, weapons out and holes in their heads. He didn't take a moment to investigate, knowing only one weapon could cause such wound and that the shinobi didn't have it. He soon heard gunshots in the building and drew out his swords.

"Having a blast? I know I am." Naru said as she shot two mercenaries on the knees, "Your two friends at the entrance shouldn't have kissed their mothers with those mouths they had. Proudly proclaiming to break girls and taking their innocence by force is not something a lady wants to hear." As she said that, she twirled her right hand's revolver and shot a kunai midair, the bullet splitting it in two!

The blonde faced a shirtless man with no eyebrows, bandages around his lower face, and a very large sword, "Good reflexes, kid."

Naru twirled her guns before standing to fully face the man, "Now, now, no need to be shy. A girl can tell when a man tries to look confident… The stench of blood from your sword says a lot already."

"So you know what it means to fight." He said, brandishing his oversized cleaver, "Good, then I can go all out to warm up for my fight with Kakashi."

In a brief second everything had been covered in mist, not really impressing the blonde who merely brought up one revolver beside her head, halting the man-sized blade from reaching her neck, "Like I said, you try too hard." She said to the stunned man before turning around and throwing her palm at him. However, she did not hit him.

The browless man watched the air rippling around her palm not from any kind of jutsu or magic, but because she was so insanely strong her palm strike was forcing the air to move how she desired. The result was a blow from a powerful wind impact that sent him flying back, through a door, and into a heap in a large office. There, behind a desk, was a pudgy man in a business suit, looking terrified.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gato asked in terror.

Keeping her carefree smile in place, Naru finally pulled out the clean lollipop stick after finishing her candy, twirling it in her fingers, "I'm the clean-up girl, and you are one dirty man."

With insane finesse, she threw the stick at the man like it were a dagger, aiming to hit his neck and end his life in a single blow. To this day what she saw in that moment would forever be engraved in her mind.

"Can't let you do that." Said a mysterious white clad figure to Naru, appearing in front of the crooked businessman and cutting the stick in two with a single swipe.

Gato gaped when both halves nailed his chair, sticking at the sides of his face. He then screamed in pain, for the stick's halves had pierced through his earlobes, pinning him agonizingly in place. He didn't scream for long when the noise reached the hooded figure's ears and he kicked an ash tray right in the tyrant's mouth. The girl gave an appreciative smile at the end of the noise.

"A Lumen sage… and here I thought your kind was in my Mama's fairy tales." She said while aiming her revolved at the hooded sage.

Said boy turned, and his mouth opened at the sight, "Y-You…" he was frozen, surprising the girl.

"What's the matter, sweetheart? Am I so pretty you've got no words?" she gave him a coquettish grin.

"An Umbra witch, you…?" he said, taking what he was seeing in as best he could, "I see… So that is why mother sent me here. She knew of you." Then he aimed his sword at the girl, "Sorry, but I'll have to take you with me, Umbra witch. Whatever twisted fate left you at the foot of a demon doesn't matter, you will come with me, even if it's by force."

She narrowed her eyes, smile still in place, "Cheeky. You don't even know my name and just want to take me out after stopping me." She took a standard gun-kata stance, "I can see you must care for your mommy. So if you're a good boy and let me kill that fat pig behind you she will get to hear how your first date went, momma's boy… Though I'm not one to talk."

Naruto then chuckled, surprising her, "Is that your best attempt at getting me flustered? Please, I have trained in the ways of a sage since I was little. It takes more than the temptation of a succubus to throw me off. As for your name, I know it, and that of your mother…" he swallowed, making sure she didn't hear him as he tried to calm his nerves for what he'd say, "You are Naru Uzumaki, daughter of Kushina Uzumaki."

Said girl's eyes widened, before narrowing again, "Indeed, you are cheeky. Either you're trying too hard to take me out on a date, or I really need to teach you not to be naughty."

He smiled, "Then, as proper etiquette demands, allow me to apologize with my name. I am Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze."

Naru couldn't help but chuckle, "Is this a joke? Not only did the Fourth Hokage have a child that happened to be one of your kind, but he named him after a soup ingredient?" she swiftly calmed down, "But, if what you say is true, I shall make sure not to beat you up too much as thanks. It feels… nice to have a name, I'll admit."

Naruto pondered his options. Should he reveal himself or not? If he did, she may as well think of it as a trick and try to destroy him even harder. Umbra witch or not, the girl he was seeing before him was his sister.

Naru observed the sage, thinking what to do. Was he telling the truth? If she were to fight him, she'd get answers, but there was a chance he'd be dragged to Hell and so far he hadn't been hostile at all towards her.

They quickly settled on something, "Well, I was bored anyways." They said as one, dashing at each other with their weapons ready for action.

Two gun-shots, dual swipes cutting air, and soon both brother and sister met in a stalemate. It was then that thunder boomed from the sky, lightning flashing, and that their collision completely destroyed the upper floor. Gato's chair was actually nailed to the floor, so he would have to suffer through the rain while both siblings fought. Each strike caused the air to tremble and explode while no human eye could track them.

For them, it was like time had stopped with Naru trying to get a look under his hood and Naruto attempting to knock her out. He moved with grace and ferocity, slashing like a beast but keeping his distance. She laughed and hit with speed and moves to show off, yet every time she attacked him it was like she were dancing. There was true joy as blades and guns clashed against each other in the middle of the rain.

And that's how we return to when we started this chapter.

This time, Naruto sheathed his sword as he lunged at Naru, pulling back one hand and chanting, "So long!" he shouted as a portal of light appeared over him, and a fist at least the size of a truck flew from it at Naru.

"Try harder!" she laughed before throwing her own fist forward with a chant of her own. A dark portal opened, black vines with sharp thorns shooting out and taking the form of a fist to clash against her brother's.

The collision caused an actual sonic boom, sending both siblings flying back while Gato's chair finally gave in, "Oh… Motherfucker!" the tyrant cried as he fell down, catching the duo's attention.

Briefly glancing at each other, they jumped over the edge and after the falling corrupted tycoon. Planting their feet on the side of the building, they ran after the tyrant. It was then that they acted.

Snapping his fingers, and aiming his index one at the man, Naruto chanted to summon another angel, "Open wide!"

Naru twirled her arms and threw them at the side, spreading her legs with her crotch falling down first, "Lunch time!"

Beneath Gato, two portals appeared, both revealing large and massive dragon-like beasts with sharp teeth. The one that came from the light was clad in a white armor with gold trimming, and had a jewel on its forehead. The one that came from the dark portal was made of purple and red flesh, and covered in golden hair similar to Naru's. In fact, her pigtails had turned into actually cute buns to summon her dragon.

All the greedy man could do was scream when both beasts bit on his sides, digging their large fangs into his body, nearly killing him if they weren't fighting for his soul. Naruto's dragon pulled back, trying to get the entire crooked man to itself, but Naru's summon was as quick and pulled back harder to even the field. Seeing that, brother and sister stood on the side of the building, as if they were wall-walking like a shinobi.

Naru was impressed, "Well, color me impressed. I did not believe Paradiso would be bold enough to do my job."

Her brother chuckled, "I did want to take the credit but after seeing you fight, what say you we call it a truce?"

She smirked, "Sweetheart, I like you more this way."

They turned to the man, who was terrified as they walked to their summons before standing back to back, facing him from the side with their weapons drawn and Naruto chuckling, "I try to not make awful jokes, but care to make a wish?" he said while combining his sabers together, uniting them by their pummels and thus turning his weapon into a bow, with a string and arrow of golden light aimed forward.

"I'd rather say something fun." She answered.

The two grinned at their summons, speaking in perfect sync, "Jackpot!" they said and fired together, the arrow and bullet hitting their target right in the middle, allowing their summons to split him in half!

The beasts devoured the man's corpse, letting out a deafening roar as they finished their meals and returned where they came from. Soon the man's soul was dragged to Hell, where he belonged, and the two almost felt like cheering. Almost, for they had to turn to remember they were still sworn enemies because of what they were born was.

Naruto felt like life was a bad ironic joke.

Naru wondered why she was having so much fun fighting him while her hair returned to its usual dual pigtail style.

They did what felt natural, take a step back to size their opponent, and place a sweet lollipop in their mouths.

"Cheeky sage."

"Sassy witch."

"Well then, I expected something dangerous to come my way when Mama sent me here." The witch said, putting the back of her left hand on her hips, her right hand held loosely beside her head but with the barrel aimed at him, "Not once did I think I'd see one of your kind or to hear a sage call my name. Color me impressed. However, you meeting me here is as much of a surprise to you if I heard your mumbling well."

He sheathed his swords but kept his grip on them, knowing that at any given moment in which she felt threatened Naru could and would fight him, and he didn't dare risk that, "There is a lot I wish to discuss with you, but first I'd like you to come to Paradiso with me, of your own choice. I know you would never trust me taking you to your enemy's territory, but I want to talk to you not as an enemy, but a… b… a friend."

He inwardly sighed at his own powerlessness, for he knew that bringing out the fact they were relatives would give her even more reasons to be suspicious. Besides, they looked a bit alike since they were teens, so she could think it was a trick with their matching birthmarks. Naru herself felt something different, though. The way he spoke was soothing, almost familiar. It was almost endearing how calming he tried to be.

But she did know one thing, one sad fact, "You are a Lumen sage, sweetheart, asking me to trust you even if you put your honor on the line isn't going to fool me in case this is a trap. But… I suppose you were kind enough not to backstab me when we finished that oversized pig in a suit."

"I could say the same about you." He retorted.

She smiled, winking at him, "You're lucky you're cute for what you are."

"If you're trying to get me flustered, try your luck at Vegas."

"Well, aren't you a treasure, sweetheart?"

They were about to speak further, but the air froze around them. Instinctively, they jumped off the window and landed off the building, watching the wall they had stood on burst. From it a good dozen dark creatures popped out. All wore black cloaks, were larger than the dup, had skulls for faces with glowing red eyes, and each carried a very, very large scythe.

Upon landing on solid ground, the brother spoke, "Hellreapers, and a nasty bunch. Friends of yours?"

"More like hyenas." The sister answered, "They only hunt for anything to eat, even witches."

Naruto observed their movements, "Gato must have drawn them close with his stench, which must have a smelt like a promising massacre, meaning countless human souls to eat."

"Enough talk, sweetheart." Naru said, stepping forward while the Hellreapers moved towards them, "Can't you see that this party's just getting started? Come on, show me what you got."

He sighed, but gave a smile, "Truly, you must take after your mother like most Umbra witches."

Both twirled their weapons in their hands, ready for battle with the brother shouting, "This is a good party!"

Naru smirked, taking aim, "Let's dance, baby!"

However, back in Paradiso, a certain angel was not happy, " _I have lied to that child enough, and you expect me to keep more secrets from him?_ "

Joy stood before four gigantic beings of light, each a terrifying sight to any enemy of Paradiso as well as to those who disobeyed her orders. One of them, practically a giant floating torso with its arms connected by strange energy rays, spoke, " _The two have met far sooner than expected, and their bond has shown deeper than we believed. We cannot allow them to think of themselves as allies._ "

Another one, with its body similar to that of a lizard, added, " _Should they join forces now, they would ruin our latest attempt for the resurrection of The Creator. Jubileus may have in her infinite wisdom given our youngest sage a pact with herself, but he is still young, foolish, and impulsive._ "

Next to it was a mass of heads put together, with long tentacles protruding from it, " _We are being just to them. It is the sake of the future against the sake of two children. Naruto's shown his affection to you as his mother, we suggest you don't let your own emotions get the best of you. Treason upon the true start of our plan will not be kindly punishable._ "

Trembling, she turned to the last one, an upside down head with stubby but sharply clawed legs on the forehead, and two dragon heads on the chin, " _Unlike his father, Naruto shall persevere as a sage for his love. He believes he can save his sister from Inferno, and that goal fits in our plans. For we not only need a new Right Eye, but a proper Left Eye._ "

Joy nodded sadly, looking down, " _Please, forgive me…_ "

Inferno on the other hand…

" _A sage?!_ " Alraune was, needless to say, unhappy at some changes, " _Those fools, attacking my protégé just for that businessman's weak soul! Do those mutts of the light never die?! Just when the child was ready to claim her first soul he has to step in! He may not act like others, but he shall never take her from me!_ "

The demons shuddered at her sheer fury and presence, showing that she wasn't boasting when speaking of her might to Naru when she found her.

" _However… He as a sage has a soul with limitless power, and can be useful to claim Paradiso._ " The demon tried to calm herself, thinking things through, " _She does desire revenge on those that wronged her. But he claims to know her name… Who is this boy to know the child's name and match her power?_ "

He was indeed powerful, strong enough to match Naru's strength. Alraune could see them through a large enchanted mirror, fighting Hellreapers left and right without losing their breath. Naruto would spin around each enemy, slashing them with graceful movements and great strength. Naru for her part preferred to go all out on the offensive by either kicking or punching them, yet playfully avoiding their strikes with a grin.

" _Unimaginable, it's like watching two sides of the same coin…_ " she said under her breath, before licking her red lips with a smile, " _The child better bring him to me._ "

It goes without saying, but both siblings didn't exactly have a life easy to explain.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

Sorry for making another fic, but I couldn't help it after finally beating Aesir's glittery blue ass. Too bad there wasn't more of Alraune, I mean, damn! I wouldn't mind ending in Inferno and have her as a mistress. I could do without the spiky whips, but still… Anyway, some info about our characters:

 **Bios**

 **Naruto Namikaze** : Being taken care by an angel under his father's name, life was not as easy as it would leave one to believe. Pushing himself forward non-stop to become a true sage, Naruto has a devotion no angel has ever seen. That is the reason they keep an eye on him, to see him grow as a proper sage, a warrior loyal to Jubileus.

-Weapon: Love & Peace. Dual sabers made of the fangs of divine dragons, they can be put together to form a powerful bow with limitless light arrows capable of piercing through dimensions.

-Skills: Perfect at thinking mid-battle, he can make any strategy work with either pure genius or sheer lunacy. His wit is often questioned among many angels.

-Pact with: Jubileus, The Creator. While the goddess has been slain by two infamous Umbra witches, her soul hasn't quite burned completely and grants him power over her forces of light.

-Forte: His sage mentality, making him unflappable against temptation and bizarre events. It doesn't stop him from making bad jokes, though.

-Hobbies: Training and listening to LPs.

 **Naru Uzumaki** : Adopted by a demon with no name given to herself, she grew loving the sadism other demons displayed. Though she only shows her dark side in battle, out of it the most evil thing she likes to do is tease people. Confident in her beauty, teasing girls and women is a big thrill for her after her time spent with Alraune.

-Weapon: Bitter Heat. Revolvers forged with the souls of four succubus sisters who fell in Alraune's palace, Naru enjoys playing with them more than she should.

-Skills: Predicting enemies and getting under their skin is her natural talent, a single look and she can see where one's next move will come before they think it, though only one can give her a challenge.

-Contract with: Alraune, the Whisperer of Insanity. This power allows her control over demonic plants, poison, her Mama's claws, and the ability to subdue demons.

-Forte: Her own sensuality, which she flaunts in ways that make legendary succubus Morrigan Aensland proud. She enjoys using it with girls most for fun.

-Hobbies: Making and eating lollipops.

 **Bios end**

Well, that may as well be it. I just wanted this out of my system. Who knows? It may inspire other writers, it may be laughed at or criticized, but it was a fun thing to write after I had great fun with a good game.

Granted, you'll have to be real patient to see whether or not I'll continue this or leave it as it is.

Swordslinger out!


	2. Bonding rivalries

I OWN NOTHING

Still hooked to Bayonetta 2's music, pretty much because of those legs the Umbra witches have.

 **Quick note** : As I've shown with the Hellreapers which come from Devil May Cry, I will add monsters and enemies from other franchises and a few cameos. Not to worry, I won't make it a mess. The story will focus on our odd set of twins and their goals of a) doing their mother figures proud and b) show who the alpha twin is. You know, normal sibling stuff.

 **XXXXXX**

Short as both may be compared to fully grown people of their respective faction, it didn't matter when both loved to flaunt what they had.

Standing back to back, blades sliced and bullets flew.

"You know, we may be enemies, but you're far more well-mannered than any sage I've heard about." Naru exclaimed, leaning against the young man's back, momentarily frowning at the fact he was about a foot taller than her.

"I believe the saying goes that the enemy of my enemy is my friend, and they're not friendly, love." He retorted while often looking over her head to keep her safe. Part of him nearly smiled inwardly at the fact he was the tallest.

Naruto lunged at one of the Hellreapers, swords crossed over his chest before he ducked under its scythe. Once the demon's guard was down, the young sage cross-slashed it in four separate pieces. The monster's fallen comrades did go after him. It didn't take long for Naru to tag along, jumping over her brother with a hand on his shoulder and her leg stretched. Her kick both nailed and shot down five of the demons.

"Already giving me a nickname? Boy, you are forward." The blonde witch remarked with a sly grin.

She let four of the demons surround her upon landing, not even batting an eyelash when their sharp scythes ran through her body. With a single thought, her body had morphed into a swarm of bats, leaving her unharmed and the blades hooked together. Once materializing beside them, Naru flicked one of her long pigtails behind her shoulder, pulled back a leg with immense power in it, and kicked them into the air!

With a clear line of sight, her Lumen brother swiftly turned his sabers into a bow, taking aim not at the demons, but a tree. With a smile and a twirl of the cord with his fingers around the arrow, he fired. Rather than nail the tree, the arrow changed directions midflight, and zipped right at the Hellreapers. It pierced two in one go, then did a ninety degrees turn to one side, and then another, lining itself to hit the last two!

He bowed over-dramatically, an arm extended to his side, "I do try to be in any good lady's good graces."

Without even turning, he separated his bow, turning it back into sabers with one moving to his back. His hand was on the lower part of his spike, the blade held up to his neck. That odd position not only managed to stop another scythe, but it didn't even ruin his clothes. The demon just watched the boy turn around in an instant, swinging his swords to swat the side off its hands, and stab it with both blades in the heart.

Naru merely walked to him, "Flattery will get you nowhere, especially when keeping secrets to a sweet, innocent girl." She kept her sassy smile, emphasizing her words with a wagging finger.

"You can get answers by coming with me to Paradiso." He said, extending his hand, Naru also stretching hers… before the two stabbed a Hellreaper each with their bare hands! Their respective target had tried and failed to sneak behind either of the siblings for a surprise attack. Pulling their hands back, they were glad to see no blood, only sand which, among the other dead demon bodies, piled on the ground around them.

Finally, they were alone.

She smiled, "Taking me home won't do you much good, I've never been one for manners regardless of Mama's teachings. And the less being said about what I may do to any angel in my path, the better… for you."

He nodded, "I'm glad you're smart enough to think of it as a trap. However, I shall take you with me even if it means I have to do so by force."

Bringing a delicate eyebrow higher above her red right eye, Naru asked, "Sweetheart, you do know a witch is the last person you want to play that song and dance with, right? Then again, you're not like most sages. I do believe your kind requires being taller."

Curling up the right side of his lips into a smirk, he replied, "I do believe I can make the same claim about you. Umbra witches are supposed to be Amazonian mystical warriors, part of being Amazonian is standing taller than the average man. Yet, here I am."

Being five foot seven meant he had to look down to meet his sister's eyes, said girl who stood at four foot eight.

Naru couldn't contain her sass, "I am the fully loaded compact package. Smaller, cuddlier, and packing far more than you'd think."

Naruto decided to be cheeky, "Well, love, I do believe I can say the same. Just take out the ego-boasting parts and sassy one-liners."

"Cheeky sage."

"Sassy witch."

Finally, the rain stopped and the last raindrop fell down between them, its liquid surface reflecting their faces while they could see the other's. Red amused eyes met blue composed ones. Without any warning or second thought, they destroyed the raindrop before it hit the ground. Holy sabers were placed at a tanned, exposed neck while a dark revolver found its way to a chiseled chin shadowed by a hood.

"Can't even get a proper date to surprise your Mommy that now you have to get me there?" she asked slyly.

"No chocolates, no flowers, just me doing my job, love." His answer was as direct as possible for him.

Given his situation, Naruto didn't doubt the young woman before him was his sister. With her as an Umbra, he needed to get her alive in Paradiso for answers.

Considering her options, Naru wasn't sure whether to say he was crazy or stupid. He really wanted her to come willingly, but would use force if needed.

"What's going on here?"

The siblings turned to see a new quartet. The apparent leader, a Jounin, had gravity defying gray hair, a mouth mask, and a headband covering one of his eyes. There was a pink haired girl taller than Naru but couldn't compete with the blonde's curves. A white-skinned youth with a mop of black hair, a shirt that showed his midriff, and a creepy smile showed. And the last was…

"An Uchiha?" the two said in unison at the black eyed, black haired teen with a permanent scowl on his face.

Said teen stared at them, "Who are you two? Are you mercenaries?"

Naru didn't waste a second, "Pretty inconsiderate coming from people who do someone's dirty work for money to ask that to a lady."

Naruto spoke up next, "Ignore her, she's always like that. However, you, the Uchiha. I believe the one to kill your clan does have a resemblance to you, right?"

The dark-eyed boy growled, "Don't you dare compare me to that bastard!"

The pink haired girl nodded, "Yeah, Sasuke-kun is not some cold-blooded murderer!"

Naruto pulled back from Naru, sheathing his swords and raising his hands in defense, "I didn't mean any offense. Anyway, I must ask you to leave. We were in the middle of something important here, and if things go wrong… I can't make any promises on your safety."

The pale boy finally spoke, "I doubt we'd have reason to believe you. But, may I ask your names?" he knew someone who'd be interested in such information.

Naru spoke up, voicing her and her brother's thoughts clearly, "Oh, sorry, just asking for our names like that isn't going to cut it, friend. If you know proper manners, do give your name before asking for someone else's. Yet, I think I know one of you… Kakashi, right?"

The Jounin's eye gave a happy expression, "Ah, so you know about me? I'm afraid I don't have time to be polite in getting to know y-"

"Oh, please, try to be original." Naru said with a mocking pout and raised eyebrow, "Sweetheart here at least put some effort into his pick-up lines. But if you have to ask, some man who wanted to fight you said your name. Seeing as you're the only Jounin here, well, it didn't take long to understand."

"Like I said, ignore her." Naruto said calmly before looking at the group, "But she is right on something. Do not believe we'd easily give our names. After all, at least I know a few things regarding your village, Leaf shinobi. For one, none of you know there's two more Uchiha's alive that need to die. The issue at hand, for you, is that this world is far smaller than you think compared to what there's outside of it."

"Hold it! There's more of my family alive?!" Sasuke shouted, "Tell me, who and where they are!"

Naru giggled, "I have an idea on who you're talking about, sweetheart. It's both good and bad we're on the same page again."

The pink haired girl stared in confusion, "What do you mean? You plan on killing Sasuke-kun's family, do you not?"

Naru smiled at the quartet, "It's good because it means the two men responsible for an entire country's hunt for people with bloodlines shall die. It's bad because I don't plan on letting anyone other than me send them to Hell."

Naruto sighed, "And this is why I said I can't promise anything about your safety." He then turned to Naru, "But it appears you do not know the full story… After all, that bloodline purge was caused by the man who almost ended the witch hunts."

This time, the pigtailed girl was surprised, "You mean they…"

"Believe me or not, that's for you to decide." Her brother said tracing his finger in the air, creating a portal, "I also believe you've waited long enough."

"A man after my own heart." Naru winked at him, copying his move to open her own dark portal, "Do not think you can sugarcoat me forever, sweetheart."

"What are you two doing?! Answer me, where-" Sasuke ran after them, but the instant they entered the portal he couldn't see them. "Wha…"

As his brain failed to process what happened, he heard and saw the air being cut before him, making him fall flat on his ass from shock. The thunderous sound of gunfire rang through, and the pink haired girl yelped when seeing a bullet hole on a nearby tree. No longer having to be seen by human eyes, brother and sister fought in the realm no human could see or hear to keep their business to themselves.

Kakashi frowned, "There's more people than Sasuke and Itachi alive… Those two didn't appear to be lying, but… something's off."

"Fighting enemies we can't see and who do not intend to harm us seems like a clue to leave." The pale boy said, "Besides, we need to report this."

Meanwhile…

"You've given me all the more reason to kill those two. Madara and Obito Uchiha, their sins are making the demons in Hell restless for the moment their souls end in Inferno. To think it's because of them that I ended at Inferno, though, it's sickening to think I should thank them for that." Naru said as she jumped at Naruto and finally surprised him by wrapping her legs around his waist.

Despite the action, he didn't get flustered thanks to his mental strength, and brought up his arms to block her strikes and deflect the occasional gunshot while trying to stay up. "Paradiso has plenty of men, women and even children from that purge that deserve some proper rest. Whether you or I do the job doesn't matter to me. What does is to end this fight, here and now." He said while keeping her from harming him.

Determined to end the fight, the sage surprised his Umbra sister by slamming his sabers together. But it wasn't the pummels he connected, it was the dull sides of the blades. A bright light made Naru push herself off her Lumen brother, watching his swords merge together into a new form. What Naruto now held was a two-handed, double-edged sword, a claymore in anything but length.

The blade itself was third quarters of a foot wide, and four foot long with gold inscriptions from Paradiso. The foot long handle and guard were made of gold, the guard's design being that of wings, with the face of the goddess Jubileus herself adorning where handle and blade met. Despite its size and the fact even humans like the Raikage would have trouble wielding it, Naruto could keep it at his side with his right hand alone.

Naru merely whistled, "New toy? I may take back what I said, sweetheart. Maybe you're trying too hard to impress me."

Naruto aimed the large silver blade at her, "This is my weapon's true form. Apart it's called Love & Peace, but together it's the Peacemaker."

Kicking her adrenaline up a notch, Naru's instincts screamed at her to lean her body to the side, and she did. Naruto had singlehandedly swung the blade, light emitting from the holy steel and cutting through air. This time, the young witch had to admit her surprise when an ethereal crescent moon shaped blade of gold light sailed through the air. It hit Gato's building, the sound of something being cleanly sliced alerting her.

Jumping away, she watched a large structure sport a cut from one side to the other at the same angle she had leaned at to avoid the strike. Loud screams were heard inside as the building slid to the side, before falling down. She was surprised that, after the way they beat Gato, every single man in the building had evacuated to the lower levels and just watched what used to be the ceiling fall down.

"I stand corrected, I may have to ask that you lend me that toy." She said after landing, smiling at him, "Though, really, holding back because of humans shows you're not as reckless as your angels."

Gripping the large claymore in both hands, Naruto faced his sister in a practiced stance, "This is between you and I, Umbra witch. I will take you to Paradiso for proper answers, even if it's by force."

"All work and no play will make me a dull gal." She said before taking a more serious gun-kata stance, keeping her eyes on him, "Now, show me what you're made of, sweetheart!"

Claymore met revolvers in a clash with Naru crossing her guns over her face with a more playful smile than usual. Naruto for his part frowned deeper, feeling something far too familiar in this situation. Maybe it was her wicked ways that made his brotherly instincts kick in. His objective was to save her from the darkness, to have the girl he knew was his sister as family, not an enemy. Of course, love hurts.

Dodging to the side, Naru quickly morphed into a swarm of golden bats, letting the sage's swing cut the air and five trees that had been behind her. Slowing time without delay, the blonde witch materialized her body behind him, smiling. Feeling the strong temptation of smacking the toned backside in front of her to get a reaction was irresistible. Perhaps another time, if her opponent were a girl questioning her sexuality.

Spinning around to have her back facing his, the petite blonde kept her right knee close to her chest before throwing her foot back. Looking over her shoulder she expected to see him flying off. Instead, he had swapped his hands' grip on the handle and blocked her kick with the flat side of the silver blade. He stopped her dead in her tracks, with the force of her kick shaking the trees behind him, nearly tearing them off.

"You're not the only one gifted with time." He said before masterfully twirling the large blade in his hands like he were a soldier with a rifle, and swung at her.

Glad that her revolvers weren't made of cheap steel, Naru blocked the strike to her side with one of her heels, "Your taking this seriously is taking out some fun."

Pulling back, they stared at one another, seeing that fighting would get them nowhere with how even things were. Naru dashed forward, watching his hands moves and spinning to side-step one of his strikes. Time slowed down, giving her a more proper opening to his side. Using her right heel gun, she threw a kick at her brother. He surprised her yet again by using his power to move in the stopped time and whirl his body.

Heel and steel clashed yet again, with Naru being careful to keep the large blade back yet again… This time, though, Naruto brought the tip down to the ground, moving the blade into a skywards slash. Deciding to show off and truly tick him off, Naru merely leaned her head back to avoid the strike. What happened next shattered her confident smile, a glob of mud smacked her in the face, blinding her.

"I've seen enough!" he said before launching his right palm forward, hoping to knock her out.

His strike hits its mark, Naru's stomach. Opening her mouth to gasp for air, she also spat some of the mud out… before gritting her teeth. Naruto was the next in for a surprise when his sister grabbed his wrist. Next, her legs wrapped around his arm, putting him in a lock, and using the momentum and magic to defy the laws of physics at the same time, threw him flying into the collapsed building, crashing through it!

"I'm not a girl who'd say no to a good mud fight, sweetheart, but I'd still like you to ask for my consent." She said before taking a handkerchief to wipe her face.

Groaning, the sage grabbed on to one of the Naruto-shaped holes he went through to get out, "I honestly expected you would have made a comment about facials."

A gasp, not a response he expected, least of all, "You… Is this a trick?"

Before he could ask what she meant, a drop of water still on the building fell down on his head, hitting his exposed scalp. Realization froze him when he understood she could see that, aside from the fact her features were soft and worth pinching and his leaner and more chiseled, they looked very alike. If not for the different eye color, one could see in their matching birthmarks, tanned skin, and hair.

Knowing her sass was her bread and butter, he replied, "Surprised?"

Right call: "By the fact you'd like to use a face as pretty as mine? Copying me is not the right way of flattery."

Pulling up his hood to cover his face, the blond readied himself, "Can you see now why I want to take you with me to Paradiso?"

A glimmer of hope remained in him, "Sorry, I don't date guys prettier than me." That was a no.

Despite the turn of events, he didn't attack, merely keeping his guard up, and was amazed she didn't put up hers, "I see you have even more questions." He noted.

Naru closed her eyes in thought, "I've just noticed… For a guy claiming he'd take me to his place by force, you're being a far gentler date than you try to make yourself out to be. Not to mention, I wasn't dumb enough to disregard our first names..."

Gracefully moving his sword around, the blond stabbed the tip on the ground, resting his hands on the pummel, "I shall repeat myself, then. I am Naruto Namikaze, son of a Lumen sage. You, Naru Uzumaki, are the daughter of an Umbra witch… our mother."

"You are indeed cheeky, giving me this third-rate novel exposition." She said with narrowed eyes, "What's it going to be next? Because if you utter the word midichlorians I can't promise to be gentle anymore."

"According to what I was told, we were supposed to be taken to Paradiso." Naruto said before looking down, "However, those that started the purge also unknowingly tried to end the witch hunts. Our father, Minato Namikaze, was a man who gave away his holy powers to live as a human. He wanted to avoid fights, and was reincarnated as a boy. Said boy met our mother, who didn't know the origin of her powers."

"So they fell in love. As for the next part, Inferno knows all about the Uchiha clan's sins, so you can skip those details." She said, but there was no sass in her voice, more like… patience.

He did show patience by not being bothered by her comment, "While I was taken to Paradiso, someone killed you. That was why I was so surprised to see you. You do take after our mother."

Naru reached into her cloak, pulling out a rose-shaped silver pocket watch with the Umbra symbol on it, "Mama took me in. She game me this to make sure I could grow, giving me a body after I lost my own. She didn't give me a name, but I'll be cheeky like you and say you owe a demon a thank you for our meeting."

"So a demon adopted you… Small world." He admitted, smiling as he pulled out a certain feather from his jacket, "An angel nursed me even if I was just the son of a sage who'd reject what he was born as. She is, as you may have guessed, the one I call mother. She was also the one to tell me of your fate, but never this."

"And you instantly pieced together we were siblings by looking at me?" she asked with an arched brow, "This is the kind of plot twist that takes my immersion away from a good story."

"Believe what you want to believe, but one way or another, I need you to come with me to Paradiso…" he set his face in a determined expression, "Then, I can find a way to break the curse you were born with."

This time, Naru also turned serious, "Curse? That's rich. Coming from a guy who lived literally in Paradise for all if not most of his life, you fail to see one thing." She took aim, "I'm a Mama's girl."

He snapped, "She's using you, just like every demon with a contract. The instant you fall in battle, your soul will be her next meal."

She shot back, "What about being some self-righteous feather-face's loyal lapdog? I'm sure this mother of yours taught you to fetch, sweetheart."

Instead of saying anything else, they let actions speak louder than words. Pocketing their precious objects back in their place, the two started to chant.

Slapping his hands together as if in a prayer, Naruto started to chant, separating his hands and spreading his arms, taking a step forward while waving his arms like he were dancing. Lifting her right leg in the air at a perfect ninety degree angle before lowering her rear on the floor with her foot still up, Naru began her summon with one hand holding her chin. The instant their eyes met, they glowed with great power.

From the skies appeared a portal of light, from which a large serpentine angel soared through the skies. With its main body being a gigantic face that appeared to be made of marble, six clawed arms over its body, and golden blades for wings, the high-ranking angel Glamor made its appearance. A powerful type of angel, its sheer presence was meant to fight forces of dark in charm and allure.

From the ground, erupting from a portal of darkness, the same dragon Naru summoned made an appearance with a deafening roar. This time, its body wasn't constricted by the portal, and the large demon showed its true form outside of just its head. With a body similar to that of a fairy tale dragon, Gomorrah, the Devourer of the Divine, was the thing told in stories to terrify kinds in their dreams.

Brother and sister jumped to the heads of their respective summons, ready for battle.

Instead… " _Master, stop at once._ " Glamor spoke to its summoner.

And, " _Inferno's ruler commands for your return, girl._ " Gomorrah said.

The result was a perfectly synchronized "What?!" from the twins.

Before they could say anything, their summons took them back to their realms, to their mother figures.

And thus, an entire country didn't know how close they had to witness a massive change in the landscape from a fight between two powerful beings of the darkness and light.

XXXXXX

"Is this a joke?" Naru said from on top of Gomorrah's head, grumbling as she laid down on her stomach.

The gargantuan demon answered, " _Alraune herself would have my head had I not taken you back. She has seen enough of your battle with that young sage to determine he is a threat. Should you have continued your fight, do you really think you'd have walked away unharmed?_ "

Naru turned herself around, resting her back on the demon's forehead, and using her arms as pillows, "Is that concern I hear from Mama? Well, I guess he was really strong if he managed to make her worry for me."

On the other realm…

Naruto sighed, "Please, explain this." He said to the high level angel whose head he sat on cross-legged.

The titanic angel replied firmly, " _Your mind may be strong to withstand temptation, Master. However, at the moment you should not consider that girl as your sister, but as an Umbra. Surprising as her return to life may be, her kind deals with cruel demons, treacherous by nature._ "

With a grim look on his face, Naruto separated his sword back into its dual saber form, sheathing them, "I just wish I had known of her fate. I'd have trained much harder to save her from those demons' lies, but..."

" _She is powerful, like you'd expect from an Umbra witch._ " Joy said once Naruto arrived to his favorite training grounds and garden, with Glamor letting him hop off, " _Master… I… I cannot be any more ashamed for this. To think this could have brought you so much pain, I'd have done anything to prevent your sister's fate. Yet, in the end, I guess that's why we angels need you sages to surpass our limits._ "

The blue-eyed sage sighed, "It's not about what we could have done. If Naru has been fed nothing but the lies of demons, I shall find a way to destroy them."

Joy felt both pride and sorrow, " _I shall pray that you can retrieve her, master._ "

He smiled, bowing to the beautiful angel woman before unwrapping a lollipop and placing it in his mouth, "Thank you, mother. However, I don't want to see you fight her. True, you took a form to fight Umbra witches, but my sister is one that enjoys herself like a demon."

While seeing herself as unworthy, Joy did worry for him like a mother, " _Master, perhaps it'd be best if you fought other enemies of the Creator before facing her. Become stronger, surpass yourself in the name of Jubileus, for her love for you and the future of this world. That way can you truly claim what you desire._ "

Naru for her part found her adoptive mother sitting in a throne made of, you guessed it, large demonic flowers, " _Child… Or should I call you Naru Uzumaki? Whatever happened back then, you should know one thing. You faced a Lumen sage. Those bastards betrayed your kind and didn't stop to their near-extinction to hunt the Umbra clan until the end of time. Are you sure you can believe his words?_ "

The pigtailed girl smiled, "Maybe I can, or maybe I can't. As far as I know, I can't take anything as true unless I get answers out of him with some pillow-talk."

Alraune tilted her head to the side, " _Isn't he, quite possibly, your brother?_ "

"I don't mind who or what he is, he's the most fun I've had, and the one to know more than he lets on." She said, putting a lollipop in her mouth before a saucy grin spread on her face, "What were you thinking about, Mama? Has it been some time since you had fun?"

Of course the girl just loved to tease her mother figure, " _Insufferable, little… Just make sure he is in our grasp. You can get all the answers you want, then. However, the soul of a Lumen sage could become a source of great power. Enough to defeat that Madama Butterfly. Think on it before becoming too attached to him._ "

Both siblings didn't hesitate, "Next time I see him/her, things will be different, Mama/mother."

Alraune smiled before standing to her full height, the petite witch reaching only up to her thigh. She then lifted a hand, an orb with a trapped man inside it, or rather his soul. Naru wasn't surprised to see Gato there, afraid, shaking, trying to uselessly break free and crying at the sight of Hell itself around him. The flower demon merely beckoned her protégé to follow her with a single finger, Naru doing so with a skip on her step.

" _It is time for you to learn the ways of finding proper weapons. Your guns were made by me when I found you, but now it shall be your turn. You shall defeat a powerful demon that won't resist this soul's corruption for a meal, defeat them in combat, and earn your weapon._ " Alraune explained with a wave of her free hand, creating a portal beneath their feet.

Just like that, the two ladies and captive tyrant were in a large wasteland. Nothing but rocks all around, streams of lava coursing the floor like glowing orange veins, and pure darkness all around them. With a delicate flick of her wrist, the flower woman had thrown Gato's soul on the ground, breaking the orb. The instant the man was out, he started sobbing.

"Y-You, the girl! Get me out of here, please! I'll give you anything! Money, drugs, men or women, anything you want, just p-"

What happened next was too fast for words to describe in the span of a second. A large creature had appeared, running with a trail of fire behind it. A large, wide mouth with jaws of sharp teeth akin to an alligator's bit on Gato. When it stopped Naru saw it was a horse, and differences ended there. Its equine head had no cheeks, allowing for it to display the long set of dagger-like teeth.

It had Gato's soul in its jaws, only his arms and legs squirming out before the demonic horse opened its mouth, and chewed on him just two times before swallowing him. Naru watched almost mesmerized how the demon turned around as the crooked tycoon's screams echoed in its throat before disappearing. When consumed by a demon your soul ceased to exist, and Naru couldn't be happier it was Gato's.

Now she could look at the horse. Its whole body was made of steel, with thick metallic scales akin to a turtle's shell making it seem like it was covered in armor. Glowing red eyes and its sharp teeth made it look quite fierce, but things didn't end there. While its body was indeed made of metal, it was burning, with every inch of its thick skin burning as hot as the flames of Hell, even its tail and mane were made of fire!

Naru smiled to her contractor, "Mama, you got me a pony." Pony was literally selling it short, the demonic horse was at least large enough to carry the demon woman on its back, if it weren't capable of burning her.

Alraune held her chin in though, " _Ruin, the ride befitting of a true embodiment of war. I never thought I'd see such a powerful demon jump at just one soul as weak as that._ "

The witch walked forward, "Aw, maybe he just thought he was like a sugar cube, he should have watched his weight. Is that it, boy?" She cooed at it before drawing her guns, taking a more serious stance. "Well, my inner little Naru is happy she got in this rodeo."

Ruin replied by stomping its front legs on the ground, causing fire to erupt from its hooves. Naru saw it coming and readied herself. Just like with Gato, Ruin tried to get a bite out of her, and the petite blonde smiled. Without fear in her eyes, the girl jumped at the fiery demon's large jaws, letting it close them over her small body before Ruin turned its burning eyes to Alraune.

Said flower demon chuckled, " _You just tried to eat an Umbra witch, one I have a contract with. Do you really think you have a chance to harm me?_ "

Stomping the ground with its right front hoof a few times, as if ready to charge like a bull, Ruin opened its mouth… and not out of his own will. "Whew… Bit of advice: mints, lots of them." Naru said as she used her arms and legs to pry open the horse's mouth. And with a sassy grin, she aimed one of her revolvers directly into its exposed throat, "Eat up, honey."

Ruin shook its head violently when bullet after bullet went down its throat, trying to get Naru off but the girl kept a firm grip and also kept its jaws from chewing her. Finally opening its maw fully, the small witch was flung off, flying high into the air. Seeing her grin, so coquettishly and confidently, made the demon horse mad beyond reason to a point where saying its blood was boiling wouldn't be funny. Not that it would.

Snapping its jaws shut, Ruin reared its head back. Red feral eyes widened when seeing flames licking the sharp fangs of the demonic equine. It threw its head forward, shooting a large fireball at the girl. With a small smirk, Naru aimed one of her guns at the fiery projectile, magic power swirling around her body. Alraune watched her own powers in action when a portal emerged, showing a large red flower sticking from it.

Venom sipped from the demonic flower's petals, and Naru had a clear line of sight. Alraune's flower shot forth a thick glob of pure poison, the purple demonic muck hitting and extinguishing the flame, and falling on Ruin's head. The heat started to evaporate the toxic ooze, but its potent chemical compounds started to eat the horse's steel flesh, leaving it exposed. With a grin, Naru finally opened fire, uttering a single word.

"Bingo!" she cheered, aiming her heels at the exposed skull. A literal bullet storm didn't seem to slow her fall while every single lead projectile hit their mark square in the center, leaving Ruin stunned for the killing blow. With a sickening crack, Naru smashed her heels with as much force as she could muster on the gigantic demon's head, making it fall down forever.

Alraune walked to the defeated monster, smiling, " _Truly, a good step forward._ " She said before taking the demon's soul, putting it in another orb while its body turned to sand. She then handed her protégé – by kneeling down due to the large size difference - the sphere, a glowing orange ball, " _In the human world exists a place called The Gates of Hell, a demon by the name of Rodin can craft any weapon from demon souls._ "

Naru held the bright orb to her face, "What'll be the catch?"

Alraune growled at the thought of the man, " _He serves other Umbra witches, and has made it a hobby to hunt down demons to make weapons. He is a twisted blacksmith, but a useful one. It is for that reason that when you go there, do not pose as a witch, but a demon to make a deal with him. At least he doesn't target clients unless they don't keep their end of the bargain._ "

The petite girl grinned, "It shouldn't be hard. You did say I had the power of a demon…" she threw the orb up like a baseball, catching it when it fell with a bitter smile, "What sweetheart said, though… To think my father, a Lumen, would seal a demon in me without a second thought or even letting me choose… I guess I have more reasons to dislike those prudes of Paradiso even more."

Alraune smiled darkly, nearly cackling, " _Those fools were nothing but self-righteous kids playing judge. Whether he were your father or not, it doesn't matter. He'd rather have his own spawn suffer, an Umbra witch, than let another's child go through the suffering of being a Jinchuuriki. Remember that he chose to let you carry the burdens and sins of another. At least, in his foolishness, he gave you power._ "

Gripping the orb tightly, Naru chuckled mirthlessly, "I may pay this Leaf village a visit down the road and see how much of a hero he really was, perhaps get the other half while I'm at it or see who has clues about it. Until that day comes, I'll take my new pet for a ride before having fun with my sweetheart of a brother for round 2."

Alraune stared intently at the young witch, " _Do not endear yourself to him, child. His words to bring you to the light are an act. It is not the first time a sage has promised something to a witch just to take everything from her. That is how the Umbra nearly met their end had they not hid like your mother must have._ "

This time, Naru had a brighter smile, "Cheeky as he may be, he may as well be the only family I have. Who knows? Maybe he never got a proper spanking or had a chance to enjoy himself. I do know that, fake or not, he will have to answer to me. He may actually like my methods when I'm done with him."

Frowning, the large demon spoke, " _I shouldn't have used the souls of those four succubus sisters for your guns. Your actions are like those of the heiress of the Aensland clan._ "

"Or maybe you just taught me some things without knowing, Mama." Naru said with a wink before walking out with a portal of her own.

Alraune sighed, being a mother figure to a witch was not easy.

XXXXXX

Strength, Temperance, Justice and Wisdom. These were the four pillars all Lumen sages had to achieve to become true warriors of the light, to serve Jubileus as her loyal warriors. Embodying such power was not easy, but those who persevered ended being able to summon the four angels that judged Naruto: Fortitudo, Temperantia, Iustitia and Sapientia.

The young sage sat before them on his favorite garden, Joy standing behind him with her hands on her lap and her lips pursed. " _Do you understand what this means, young sage? You share the blood of the Umbra, but your path is in the light. That girl you fought works for demons, deceivers and corruptors of all that is right in this world. When you see her, she shall be seen as an enemy._ " Said Fortitudo.

"Whatever may have caused this, I desire to help her. If there's a tiny glimpse of light in her, even if it's an illusion, I want to use it to bring her out of the darkness." The blond said calmly, staring at all four high level angels, "Yes, I understand she made a contract with a demon, and that she's playing into their fallacies, but she is my sister. If there's a chance to bring her back, I want The Creator to welcome her here."

Sapientia nodded, " _The task you're asking for is not easy. Even if you walk through the path of a true sage, your emotions shall be your downfall. That weakness you juts admitted, your hope to cling to the light in a witch, is nothing but foolish. However…_ "

Naruto perked up, "Tell me, if there's anything I can do then it won't matter how impossible the task may be! If I have to fight Inferno itself with an arm tied to my back and my eyes closed, so be it!"

Temperantia raised one of its enormous hands, " _You'll do well in hesitating. There is much for you to learn, not only in battle but in the ways of a Lumen sage. Your potential may be extraordinary, but without guidance it shall be your downfall. Control your own emotions before acting, otherwise you, like Balder, could harm the balance of this world._ "

Standing up, the blond nodded, his right hand resting on his sabers, "Even if it pains me…" he gripped both swords' handles tightly, "I shall bring her here to avoid letting her soul be consumed by those monsters."

Iustitia was the next to speak, " _You have yet to earn the power to properly serve The Creator. If you want to ask to Jubileus herself to allow a witch into this sacred realm, treacherous won't even begin to describe the quest ahead of you. To be in her good graces, you have to destroy demons no sage ever dared face again, and ultimately defeat those that dared banish her to the sun._ "

Solemnly nodding, Naruto spoke, "The witches known as Bayonetta and Jeanne… To think a human like her with the power of an Umbra could do so mush just makes me think I have no excuse to surpass her." He chuckled, "This is almost like one of those action-adventure stories. I almost feel like the poor random fool looking for the castle his princess is held captive."

Joy walked to him, " _Master, please try to not take this matter so lightly. For now I shall guide you to your objectives, inform you of what places you have to go, and what wretched evil you need to destroy._ "

"Please do so now, mother." He asked, his body tense and ready for action, "If that girl really is my sister, she won't sit idly… Not if she holds the half our father left in her."

" _You may not have the power of a demon to boost your body like your sister does, but I have faith in you, Master_." Joy said with a bow, " _That determination, the will to keep going humans proclaim to have, when I see it I have no doubt. You really are the man fit to be at Jubileus' side to make this world a truly perfect one._ "

He returned the bow, "Thank you, mother." He looked at the taller female angel, smiling, "Where do I have to go to next, then?"

Joy smiled at him, yet didn't dare to lift her face in order to not see his face, " _To a land far off where you will find a demon worshipping cult. They put a devil in altars, claiming him to be their messiah, but it couldn't be anything but another attempt to gain the power of the Infernal demons._ "

"I don't believe I need more explanations." He said while adjusting his gauntlets, "I shall be back before dinner, mother. Is there anything you'd like me to get you."

" _Oh… Well… if you insist…_ " she finally stood up to look at him, clasping her hands, " _I wouldn't mind to see what chocolate is like. Humans here often ask for it, yet I've never dared to taste it._ "

He beamed, "I'll bring you a sample of every kind. Take care, mother."

With that he left, making Joy feel both proud and happy at his kindness, and also letting her feel the weight of her lies sinking deeper inside of her.

Looking down, she whispered to herself, " _Do not get attached to the boy. He is a Lumen, an extension of The Creator's will. He is your master, nothing else… Nothing… else…_ "

Down in the human world, Naruto didn't waste time in putting himself in the realm no human could see. Once he saw the ghostly figures walking around in their daily life, the blond moved forward. The place he arrived in, a city with an old European style in its architecture, seemed pretty normal. Sure, the water wasn't as clean as in Paradiso, but he could take a swim.

"Let's see, if I were a demon worshipping cult, where would I be? A pub, a cabin in the woods, or at a school filled with naïve teenagers?" he asked himself that seriously with a hand on his chin.

Just as his train of thought began leaving the station, something caught his eye. It was a paper flying in the air, which he caught without even looking further at it, the exact moment it flew behind his head. Observing it closely showed it to be a flyer, the picture in it making his eyebrows go up. After reading the contents, he lifted the paper beside his head, fire erupting from his fingertips and consuming it, turning it to ashes.

"Well, that's one clue." He said as the remains of a flyer for a place called The Gates Of Hell.

He made his way in, greeted by the sound of good jazz music, a dark atmosphere, a bar, and many empty chairs and tables. At the counter was a man that towered over his mother figure. He was dark skinned, bald, built like a pro-wrestler, had a tattoo that made him think of boxing for some reason, and sunglasses. A mixture of Japanese robes, and rings in his hands, made his presence look wealthy and dangerous.

The man looked at the boy, smiling, "I ain't sure what idea you got getting in here, kid, but I'm sure your momma would disapprove." He said in a near melodic deep voice while the soothing jazz played.

"I didn't expect to meet you like this." The blond said, keeping his hood down while gripping his swords in case things didn't end well, "Worry not, I don't plan on breaking this place or fighting you… At least, I don't plan on doing the latter yet."

The man let out an amused chortle, "Kid, your ass and my fist will be one by the time I'm done with you. But I can see you're here for business, pleasure is more the stuff my other clients are here for."

Naruto reached into his jacket and placed several gold coins on the man's counter, "Just information…" he quickly pulled out more and doubled the amount, "…and that you keep this matter private."

The man smirked, pulling out a cigar to place in his mouth, "You do know who my best client is, then? Let me tell you, she'd be really happy to play with you. I once did, and kinda liked it."

Naruto politely lit the cigar with a snap of his fingers, "I shall see in due time, I'm not willing to rush things right now. I just want answers regarding a cult in this place."

The man smiled as he took a long drag from the large cancer stick, "That's gonna cost ya, kid." More coins were placed on the counter, "I may like you by the end of this. Well, word on the street is that if you want to find them cocksuckers, don't go down dirty alleys or some modern bar with obnoxious music. Try your luck at Midas' Casino, where the roll of the dice will determine what circle of Hell you end up at."

With a nod, Naruto turned around, but not without speaking his mind, "For a former sage, you're really an odd man, Father Rodin. Though I'll admit I'm just here to get what I want."

Exhaling a ring of smoke, Rodin replied with a smile, "Business is business, and my business in Paradiso wasn't fulfilling, kid. If you come here, there must be a reason to it, and I ain't gonna disrespect that. Just know, if you slip up, the devil will get his due, and I will be after your soul."

"Good luck on that." Naruto said before flipping a coin at Rodin, who caught it with an amused smile.

"Cheeky kid." The towering man said before inhaling the rich scent of tobacco in the air, "Must admit, though, heavenly fire does make a cigar taste damn fine."

The whiskered, hooded sage made his way forward to find the casino Rodin spoke of, sighing to himself, "I just asked a demon for help… Guess this is what people mean when saying someone has a sibling complex. Mother will be mad, but I did say I'd bring my sister back no matter what the cost is."

He remained unseen by human eyes as he walked forward. He did find it odd that a casino would be the place where he'd find his next target, but then again demons never did things by following regulations. Swiftly putting a lollipop in his mouth the young sage stopped thinking on it and focused on his task. It didn't take him long to find the casino. A place like that smelled of big wallets and devastated tears.

"Nice place." Naruto said at the sight of a gigantic golden hand with an eye on it hovering over the main gates. "Too bad the decoration's even stranger than Paradiso's." He knew Jubileus in all of her wisdom and grace shaped his world as she saw fit, but the way she created the realm of the light he inhabited brought some questions. Well, at least she didn't put giant gold hands on doors.

Glancing at the casino, the large building was filled with men and women in fancy outfits going in and out even in the middle of the day. Some came out rich, and some left with a sense of regret and shame. Naruto caught a glimpse of an odd individual. It was a really tall man in his late twenties if he had to guess, with long brown hair, a short ponytail behind it, and a charming smile.

"Heh, a place for demons to collect money, and I thought Rodin was bad." He said while writing down what he saw in a notebook. Naruto inspected the man closer. He wore a fancy jacket, stylish pants, a messy button-up shirt, and a blue and orange striped scarf. He also had a pair of round reading glasses he shouldn't be caught dead wearing, because aside from how goofy they made him look, they let him see the sage.

As the man stopped writing the exact second the blond stood before him, Naruto spoke up, "Would you let me have a look at your notes, friend?" he asked with his arms crossed.

The man blinked, then rubbed his eyes, "Whoa… Luka, wake up and smell the coffee… I must be dreaming, there's a…" he looked at the boy again, gulping, "Yes… Definitely a sage… and… far smaller than I thought you guys were supposed to be."

"So I've heard." Naruto replied calmly, "So, can you tell me what you know of this place? I'm looking forward to destroying whatever demon's running this joint, and perhaps do so quickly before the stores close." As a momma's boy, Naruto did want to get Joy the best chocolates the human world could make, or at least the best ones the city had to offer.

The man smiled, shutting his book as he did so, "Let me guess, looking for a way to, you know, get the big wig out? Oh boy, do I have some info on that. But if you want him out, you can't just barge in and fight with that many people in there. Say, you'd have to get him out one way or another. Perhaps by… making him feel threatened?"

With a smile similar to that of the Cheshire Cat, Naruto felt tempted to give the man a nickname but decided against it, "What're you getting at? I can just burn the place and get the same result."

Snickering, the man patted the boy's head, "Let Uncle Luka give you a piece of advice, kiddo. This guy works from his own home in Hell. Everyone and everything in that casino is his to play with while he sits in one of the nine circles. I myself am just a humble journalist with a few good funds. If some admittedly handsome average Joe were to talk in and start getting money, the big boss would want answers."

Catching on, Naruto spoke, "So you want me to help you cheat, win a lot of money, and fight the demon controlling this rigged place." He smiled, "Sounds like fun. There's something satisfactory about beating a demon in their own game."

His new acquaintance smiled, "Just help me win a good couple rounds, and when things get tense and the boss sees you, well, you'll have some fun."

Keeping his smile, Naruto spoke, "I really should question a lot of things, like how a human like you got those glasses to see what is hidden in this realm, or how is it that you know what I am."

Chuckling meekly, the man rubbed the back of his head before replying, "What can I say? I'm a journalist for a reason… But… You aren't going to kill me, right?"

"I'm just here to kill a demon and buy chocolates, and I am still all out of chocolates." The blond answered to the man's nervous reply. Luka gave a sigh of relief, "But I'll have to keep an eye on you given how much trouble you could get yourself meddling in the affairs of other realms."

After sighing in resignation, Luka groaned, "History of my life there. Anyway, ready to try your luck?"

Naruto merely motioned towards the entrance.

XXXXXX

Naru giggled to herself as she walked out of Inferno in her new disguise. Having a crimson kimono with purple flowers around the end of the sleeves hugging her body in a tasteful manner got stares from men and women. Quite often would she try to not smile when having their eyes on her body while walking on her own bare feet. At least the skirt covered the fact she didn't have shoes, which was part of her disguise.

She even had a pair of black sunglasses shaped like a heart, making her look both adorable and quite ridiculous. Alraune had commented on the shades with terms that weren't nice, but Naru tuned her out.

After walking through the door of her destination, her pigtails nearly bounced at the aura of danger from the man at the counter, "Welcome to Rodin's, where demons like you are usually on the menu." The large man said while polishing a glass, "It's been an odd day for me, girl. So surprise me, why would you come to the devil's den knowing full well what I do to your kind?"

Naru smiled coquettishly, "I know you can boast of being a lady killer, but word among demons goes that one can take you down to your knees."

"She's VIP, and last I recall, the last demon I talked to was a motherfucker that didn't want to listen to reason, and neither did I." he smiled at the end. Giving him a small grin, the girl pulled out the demon soul she got, making Rodin whistle, "Well, uncork the champagne, for I am willing to listen to reason… just this once."

Placing the soul on the counter, Naru spoke, "I've heard of your prowess as an artisan of war from good sources, Rodin. I believe we can work an agreement. I'll bring souls to you and, if you wouldn't mind a little partnership, give them some good use to kill angels."

Smirking, the large man countered, "Wanting to use my merchandise as your own? Girl, I make these to see them in action. You gotta bargain better than that."

"I do know of your weakness, Rodin." Naru started, reaching into her kimono, "It's obvious, given your status as a man of power and your position here."

Chortling, Rodin shook his head, "Girl, you oughta grow…" and she placed a large bottle of sake in his counter, "…and do it soon, because I may ask you out."

"Aside from reasonable payment, I'll throw in some of the best brews of sake you've never even thought existed." She said with a smile, "So long as your hands can do the work."

Rodin smirked as he grabbed the bottle and the soul, "I shall be in my office, partner. I'll be back."

With that said, Naru took a seat at the counter, smiling to herself. "That was actually kind of fun."

"What was, my dear?" a sweet British voice asked.

Naru turned around to see a tall woman with a body that curved in all the right places and a very elegant white dress. It was fit to be any good lady's Sunday best. She had a nice pair of reading glasses, short black hair, a beauty mark, and red lipstick. Everything about her was just sensual to look at, and honestly made the girl envious, but her Mama was bigger.

"Just a little deal." Naru said while pulling down her shades to wink at the Amazonian beauty.

The English lady sat down by her side, curious and amused, "A demon in Rodin's. Either you're very brave, or you're a very sassy little one."

Leaning towards the woman, the girl replied, "I've got a little business that is worth the risks. Besides, I know he can listen to reason with the proper payment."

"Oh my dear, you are playing too coyly." The raven haired woman said, resting her chin on her hand while turning herself to face the girl fully, "Teasing someone so much can be costly."

Shrugging, Naru retorted with, "What can I say? If life is not easy, the best I can do is look for a thrill or two. Playing with angels, teasing men and women alike, those are some truly great little pleasures."

Smiling at the blonde, the woman nodded, "True that. May I ask, though, what kind of demon would be this saucy to get in here?"

With a snap of her fingers, nine tails made of golden ethereal flames swished behind Naru's back, and on her head two fox ears made of the same energy rested above her pigtails, "One that is this playful by nature."

"Oh you are indeed cute, you little vixen." The woman said with a small smile, "But I can tell you're far too sassy for your own good. As a tip of advice, the moment you must really get to enjoy yourself should always be when you're on top."

Beaming, the disguised Naru nodded, "Thank you. Maybe I should set a proper date for us. You know, go shopping, get to know each other…"

"Or maybe a little cat-fight?" the woman asked, and instantly both her and Naru's right eyes glinted. In the span of a second both were up and staring at each other with a sly smile on Naru's face and an amused smirk on the woman's. "Another tip, my little vixen, never show yourself hungry to a date. You give away your intentions far too easy."

"Well, you are a fine meal." The blonde said, about to drop her disguise when Rodin arrived.

"Now, I wouldn't mind selling tickets, but I expect my bar to remain intact, and to discuss our agreement, ladies."

The tall woman smiled, "Then I guess we shall postpone our little date. What say you? It shall be my treat."

Naru giggled, "I'd be more than delighted, honey."

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, odd meetings, confusion, and of course a very odd business in the background. Just what you'd expect from Bayonetta. I hope you all enjoyed it, and no, Ruin is not from Darksiders, though the inspiration did come from the game it's not the same horse.

And now, an omake to you by my friend and brother from another mother The Lord Of Pages.

 **XXXXXX**

Omake written by The Lord of Pages: Big fun in little Daten City (brief crossover with Panty and Stocking with Gaterbelt)

"I want you, and I've gotta say, it's the first time…!" Naru sang to herself happily as she walked down the streets of the most rotten sin-filled city known to angel and demon kind.

It was considered the vilest loathsome pit in all of the world, the illustrious Daten City, the shit-smeared monument to all of humanity's disgusting desires. Lust, greed, gluttony, wrath, pride, envy and sloth, every one of the major sins found itself festering like a pus filled boil… It felt just like home. She inhaled the air, rich with the scent of humanity's collective stank, and smiled happily.

"Not quite like brimstone, molten magma, burning corpses, or screaming demons… but it's nice enough. I know! I'll pick up a souvenir for Mama! Wouldn't that be lovely?" She hummed happily, examining a few stores before she spied a pair of arguing women.

The first was a skinny and flat looking blonde who none the less possessed a rocking pair of thighs and a body that just wouldn't quit. She was clad in a tank-top and short-shorts combo. To any man she looked absolutely ravishing and she licked her lips at the idea of teasing her. But her companion was equally desirable, and Naru could only chuckle at seeing her roll her eyes at her fellow's antics.

The other girl was a bluenette with a pair of breasts that could be described as ample on a good day, absolutely luscious on a great one, and quite full on a bad one. She wore a much more subdued gothic dress and outfit. Odd stripes went down her hair's length. And held close to her chest was a bizarre and heavily stitched stuffed cat with a fake tongue hanging out.

Both of them were delicious enough to eat, and so she walked right towards them, swaying her hips from side to side and smirking as she felt men crash their cars trying to stare at her movement.

The blonde noticed the witch first, and instantly looked irritated at the gaggle of men following her much more ample counterpart, "HEY WHAT THE FUCK!? Those are my man-salads you shit cunt! Stop taking them from me or I'll fuck you right up make no mistake motherfucker!"

Naru just turned around, then blew the men a kiss, pushing her breasts together in a teasing manner that had them all pass out from massive nose-bleeding.

"They're yours now honey, I prefer my partners with a little less between their legs, if you get my drift." She leaned in close and reached for the blonde, who just slapped her hand aside before she shoved her middle finger in her face.

"I like my guys tall, hunky, and with huge fucking dicks. I'm not into the taco-party scene bitch." Naru just begun sucking on her finger seductively, making Panty recoil from her in disgust.

"Hehehe, well I might know a real hunky guy…." Naru said teasingly, then looked disdainfully at the weak-willed men behind her.

"Who doesn't fall over from a little light flirting?" Panty instantly wrapped an arm around Naru's shoulder, cheerfully acting like her best friend now. "Well then sweetness, tell me where we can meet him."

Stocking just looked dryly upon this until Naru reached out and pulled her into the huddle as well.

Meanwhile…

"Fly away now, fly away now…" Naruto sang a song every angel knew by heart, and was one of his mother's favorite ditties while he walked towards the mayor's office.

Two demons found their paths crossing the blond sage's, who merely stopped to let them walk by him, his eyes drinking in their extremely attractive bodies.

The first one had deep red skin and a mouth full of sharp teeth, along with a noticeably busty appearance. She had breasts big and round enough to rival even his mothers, contained behind a surprisingly conservative greyish toned uniform with a red tie. Down her back flowed a wild mane of swirling green hair, just lightly touching her surprisingly toned backside. Her eyes were wild green and yellow orbs, showing the demonic influence in them quite strongly, while over her forehead stood two red devil horns. Over her arm was a black armband with an orange symbol, vaguely resembling a human stick figure.

The second was just as attractive as the first, but in a much more subdued manner, wearing the same exact uniform with a slight variation accounting for her sizable but not massive pair of breasts. The uniform accounted for her much thicker thighs and extremely spankable backside that poked through her skirt. Her hair was worn in an elegant blue ponytail with a red horn poking through the top of her head. Worn over her face were a set of square shaped spectacles, which gave her already highly cultured appearance and even more impressive air of sophistication.

"Pardon ladies." He prepared to walk into the building after them, until they both turned to face him.

Scanty eying him up and down slowly, taking in the obvious holy imagery he associated. "Lumen Sage, correct? There hasn't been one of your number working in this cesspool for a very long time. May I ask what the proper occasion is that would require your presence here?" She asked him politely, making him smile at her.

"Absolute destruction of every square inch of this rotten monument to all of humankind's failings." His words, made her shiver in delight.

They loathed this assignment for a host of personal reasons, not the least of which was an absolute distaste for all of Daten City. Even among other demons, the place was considered a wretched hive of scum and trash, comparable for some of them to the detested cities demons used to break mankind. In such places every last worst example of demonkind once spent time wallowing in their own depravity and base natures.

The less said about those currently burning hell-holes that even other demons loathed the better. Quite some sages made it their sword duty to born the existence of such places from remaining in the memory of anyone. Victims of the sinful desires of both man and demon alike were taken care of by high level angels, specifically Joys. The kind female angels would often shapeshift into forms to bring peace to those people.

But on to the matter at hand, "What say you, Miss Kneesocks, does he seem like a proper partner?" the green head asked.

"Indeed, dear sister. He appears to be just what we asked to bring some rrurrruuuus to this dump." The bluenette grinned.

 **XXXXXX**

This was made by my friend for fun. It's because of the great contrast between angels and demons here that'd have Naruto willing to work with the devil sisters to bring peace to a sinful city while Naru would just tag along some faces she thinks could get her brother to blush for the sake of getting a few laughs. That and Naru's main joys in life are teasing girls and women alike, and fighting her brother. Just like normal siblings, or as normal as the two could get.

Swordslinger out!


	3. Sibling games

I OWN NOTHING

So far I've got an odd taste for 50s and 60s fast-paced music and some good jazz.

 **XXXXXX**

"Son of a gun! I mean, I knew I had some luck, but I couldn't believe myself if I said this would happen!"

Luka was smiling like three gorgeous women just asked him to marry all three and support him for the rest of his life. He was also planting his face on a large roulette table while his arms hugged a large amount of chips. With a dreamy sigh he pulled back all of his illegally earned money while Naruto stood by the roulette. He did find it amusing how the guy in charge of the wheel was looking in distress at the little white ball.

"Want to try your luck somewhere else?" Naruto asked before stifling a yawn.

"Well, gentlemen, and beautiful ladies…" Luka started, winking at a few finely clad and very voluptuous dames which caused them to giggle, they also stared at him carrying his new collection of plastic coins, "I've had fun, but I guess it is enough… Unless there's someone who'd like to challenge me in a good, honest game of cards!"

Naruto sighed, "You're enjoying yourself too much, and I won't help you if you get in trouble with humans. I must admit, though, you're actually getting attention."

"Greed and pride are always there to bring the worst out of people." Luka said, "That's why I feel like I have to challenge you guys. If it's not me against your best, it won't feel fair, will it?"

"And she calls me cheeky." the sage replied while thinking of his sister.

Speak of the devil.

"I know you two must want to settle your differences, and I wouldn't mind watching, but this is my place."

Rodin wasn't happy when both the tall British woman and the blonde girl were staring at each other with the clear intention of trashing his bar in a fight. However, Naru wasn't foolish even if she loved to tease people. The woman before her was strong, too strong. Just the way her nubile form moved and her hips swayed made the young witch disguised as a kitsune feel her blood boil. She looked forward to a true fight.

"Just a little womanly bonding, dear partner." Naru said while sitting down.

"What a sassy little thing you are, dear." The woman said as she sat beside the girl, both keeping their eyes locked on the other's, though Naru couldn't help but envy the woman's figure when her eyes lingered down, "I do believe you need to buy me a drink first, little vixen, otherwise you can't truly call this a bonding experience."

Rodin walked to the girl, "If you wish to test this here, you'll be in for a wild ride. I ain't afraid to punch a dame so hard she'd be lucky to remember her birthday."

"I can testify to it, but first and foremost let me know my new friend." The woman said as she turned to the girl, legs crossed, "What is your name, little one? If you must know, Cereza or Bayonetta work with me."

Naru just giggled, "Cereza, such a cute name, yet it doesn't seem to fit you."

The taller woman smiled back, "So I've been told. Now, what should I call a young little vixen like you walking into a devil's den with said man bringing you such weapons?"

Weapons didn't seem to be the right word to what Rodin had brought. In his hands were a pair of cylindrical steel gauntlets and greaves with orange highlights. Rather than having fingers or holes for fingers, the gauntlets ended in a blunt hoof while the armor for the wearer's limbs were protected by thick steel scales. The greaves were steel platform boots, only that the soles were curved to stand on hoof-shaped toes.

Smiling with her nine foxy tails and ears returning to her body, the whiskered girl answered truthfully, "It's a simple deal, sweetie. I bring demon souls for Rodin's hard work, pay him kindly for his services, and see to it that these weapons have some proper use. There's a lot of angels and humans that need to be taken care of, and these accessories are what any lady needs."

Bayonetta just pushed up her glasses, "Lovely. However, you've yet to show manners. What is your name, little vixen?"

"Naru." The young witch said before adding a wink, "If you wish to know more, you need some proper… persuasion."

Rather than being taken back, the woman took it in stride, "It's a good thing we girls know how to have wild times together. You and I can set a proper time and date so I can teach you a few things." She trailed her hand down her glasses to the hem of her dress, brushing her cleavage, "You've got the attitude, but you need to learn how to use the style."

Smiling coquettishly, the blonde witch stood up, "I shall take you up on that offer when we meet again, Bayonetta. It's been a pleasure meeting you." She grabbed her new acquisition before taking a lollipop from her cleavage and throwing it at the older female, "For being such a fun talking partner. Ta-ta!"

As the towering black haired woman placed the sweet cherry flavored candy in her mouth, she couldn't help but smile, "Oh dear, she has much to learn. Too open, too forward, and too cute when trying her best."

For her part, Naru couldn't be happier at her newest toy. She was in the bizarre empty void that one was stuck in the middle of traveling through the realms. It worked like an elevator, only that it was a dimension devoid of life. If one wanted to kill time while traveling between portals from the Gates of Hell to Inferno itself, they could do anything.

Easy enough? No? Ok, it meant she could test her new toy.

"Time to see what this rodeo's all about." The blond witch said after putting on the gauntlets and greaves.

She could feel it, the power of Ruin, the destruction, fiery hatred, and the thrill of running rampant. It made her feel so ecstatic it made her feel like singing the song I'm So Excited by The Pointer Sisters.

Once she slipped into a basic stance with her legs spread, a hand forward, and her other pulled back, the girl felt the flames gathering in the steel hooves. With a smirk she threw a punch forward, watching an explosion before her. Flames just erupted from the hoof, and she soon followed with a side-kick that delivered more fire. With a grin, she kept one foot down while throwing lightning fast kicks with the other.

And to finish it off, she reared back her other hand for a wild upper-cut, leaving behind a trail of fire as she was propelled into the air with the smile of a girl who'd been invited to prom by her dream date, "That was bloody amazing!" she said, before rolling her eyes with an amused smile when noticing the slight British tone she used, "That Bayonetta already rubbed off on me. Well, sweetheart will enjoy our next date."

With the thought of facing the boy that said to be her brother yet again in her mind, she arrived at Inferno with a smile so wide her Mama had to question it, " _I take it you either enjoy your new weapon, or found something of interest._ " She could note the smile on the girl's face as the whiskered blonde put away her new weapon in a pocket dimension.

"A couple of things, Mama." She ignored the slight twitch on Alraune's lips at the nickname, "First of all, Rodin will need more sake if I am to get new weapons to face Madama Butterfly, and… I think I found another perfect playmate." She giggled, "I am just having so much fun this day. First sweetheart gives me more than warm-up, and now I've met the one with a contract to that oversized bug you hate so much."

Alraune's hands balled into clawed fists, " _Is this true, child?_ "

"Would I ever lie to you, Mama?" she rhetorically asked as she walked to the woman, "I can see now why you'd have me gather more weapons and learning how to be stronger. That woman, Bayonetta, is just otherworldly. I'm even willing to admit I am jealous of her, but… well, limits are meant to be broken, and for you I shall break her any way you want me to."

Proudly smiling, the flower demon petted the girl's head, " _I knew I made the right choice to take you as my protégé. If you are to avenge me by defeating that bug bitch of Madama Butterfly, humiliating that witch she has a contract with shall truly be a wondrous experience._ "

Naru then hugged the demon affectionately, like a little girl clinging to her mother's leg, which she did, "Of course, Mama. Anything for you."

Cackling, Alraune lifted the child she took in as her best servant and held her close, " _This is your reward, my embrace and power._ " She said as her own dark energy sipped into the little witch, who nearly purred as she hugged her twisted mother figure closer, " _Accept my gifts to destroy those that took your life before you had a choice in it, and fight for me._ "

"As you wish, Mama." Naru said while she fell asleep in the demon's arms, a happy smile on both their faces.

Alraune while the girl snuggled closer to her, " _Just like a flower you've yet to bloom, yet you're the prettiest in my garden._ "

The small witch laughed merrily while accepting the demon's energy, "I've still got a few years to grow up, Mama. Or do you mean you're getting impatient?"

Scowling, the flower demon responded angrily, " _Now I am reminded of why I try to keep my compliments for your accomplishments to a minimum._ "

"Love you too, Mama." The blonde girl replied.

Naruto for his part had a far less pleasant business to take care of.

Aiding a human in gambling felt wrong to him as a sage, but if it was to drag out a demon and be one step closer to saving his sister, so be it. When his eyes caught the dealer at the table using his skilled fingers to make it seem he had taken a card from the top while he was really about to throw Luka a bad one, the young sage stopped time. After walking to the dealer and changing the cards, he returned to his partner's side.

"It's almost like I got a guardian angel helping me make it rain." Luka cheered without even looking at his cards, which had been thrown his way face down. "I'm not even going to look at them, ladies and gentlemen, that's how much I believe Lady Luck wants to go on a date with me! Not only that, I'm going all in!"

The dealer managed to keep a good poker face, pun unintended, and watched everyone place their bets, "Good, no more bets. Shall we?"

After some rather good hands were shown, Luka waited until last to show his, a Royal Flush, which made him smirk, "Lady Luck, I shall take you on the world's greatest date after this!" His bad joke caused a few women with noticeable figures to giggle just to try to get his attention, and perhaps also get their fingers closer to his wallet.

"I know you're a journalist, but how do you even come up with such lines?" the blond boy inquired, "I seriously think you're more of a jester than an information dealer."

"Know I am no fool, ladies and gentlemen, I'm just a man with skills." Luke exclaimed to both his audience and the young sage.

Deciding to humor the man, Naruto threw his arms to the side and slid one foot back to kneel in a mock bow, "Skills I have gifted you with for our ultimate goal, the greater good to save many innocent souls!"

Luka saw how the boy was playing and decided to step up his game, putting a foot on his chair and aiming a finger to the skies, "My gift, my talents granted to me by the heavens itself and obtained through hellish ordeals will help me find truth and fortune! For it is I, a man of humble beginnings who understands nothing of surrendering, who shall see through the lies of this world to uncover everything!"

Quickly spinning around the man until his back faced him, Naruto continued with his head hung low and a fist clenched in front of his face, "Is your life worth this truth you seek? Is your quest that of a fool?!"

Increasing the drama, Luka took those words in stride, "I shall defy cursed mountains, towering beings of pure power, and ladies of venomous allure to achieve my goals!"

Finally having enough, Naruto patted the man's back, "Get down, you're looking like an idiot. They can't see me."

Luka blinked as he did have everyone's eyes on him, but they all stared at the journalist as if he had grown a second head. With a chuckle, the man sat down, "Sorry, got carried away in the moment. Next round?"

Naruto closed his eyes, arms crossed, "Man, what a flawed yet ironically perfect creation." He said calmly before looking at the staff moving around. "They sure can be greedy, though, like Madara and Obito. I should thank you, Jubileus, for allowing me to hunt them for their sins in your name, and I shall make your resurrection far greater than Balder envisioned for your kindness."

As he prayed to his goddess, there was a low rumbling sound just beneath his feet. Stopping time in the blink of an eye, Naruto dashed forward to grab his partner in crime and pull him away from the table. Just in time, for the big boss stepped forth through a portal, glaring at the spectacled human that dared steal its money. Luka gaped at what he saw, rubbing his eyes for a bit while the demon glared at the sage.

" _A dirty child of man?!_ " it roared while stepping out of the portal, showing its body was a gigantic golden pyramid the size of a two story house on eight black scaly spider legs, and four red eyes, one on each side. Two legs longer than the others had pincers, more than likely to act as arms, " _I've been robbed by one of mankind's spawn that follow the light?!_ "

Without being the slightly bit intimidated by the golden demon, Naruto spoke, "I suppose I'll dismiss whatever rumor or idea brought that up. I am no son of man playing to be a Lumen sage, I'm the real deal."

The demon cackled, " _You dare try to bluff before me?! I can smell the rancid smell of man in you, child! Not only that, you reek of sins like those who are easily tempted or…_ " here the large pyramid demon lowered its eyes to stare at the boy, " _…someone who holds the power of my kin in them. What are you, child? Another fool who was tempted by a temptress, or a fool who looks for power with demons?_ "

"Do you actually have to give me a monologue?" the young sage retorted, pulling back his hood to reveal his face, sabers drawn, "Let me repeat myself, I am a Lumen sage, and a hunter. My job is to hunt you down."

Barking in laughter, the demon's lower pyramid body cracked, showing sharp rows of diamonds for teeth as a mouth, " _I've eaten enough fools who think they can tempt their luck, you shall be no dif-_ " a single arrow to the nearest eye made the enormous demon roar in pain and fury, " _You little shit!_ " it cried while grabbing its burst eye, which dripped blood down on its body.

Hefting the bow made of the fused sabers, the whiskered sage declared, "There's so much someone can say before they have to back it up. I'd suggest you act now."

This time the demon dropped all pretense of being classy, " _I'll eat your head and have the demons in my realm devour the rest of your body while my daughter rapes your soul!_ "

Cheeky didn't describe the grin on his face, "If you have a child, I hope she takes after her mother."

With a whirl, the Demon of Greed moved its segmented parts, before throwing out a barrage of gold bricks like bullets. Calmly flipping from side to side to dodge, Naruto cocked an eyebrow when the bricks thrown at him homed back on his trail like heat seeking missiles. Swinging his sword in an arc, the bricks were sliced into neat halves then exploded behind him in a glorious gold explosion.

"Okay, so I suppose this won't be as easy as I thought." He chuckled softly as the demon begun whirling around like a top, gold bricks flying out and heading towards him with abandon. "Now, now, my friend, let's not get too hasty, you'll over-exert yourself."

Sage Time activated, one by one he pushed the bricks back from whence they came, snapping his fingers when Sage Time ended and an explosive force rocked the Demon of Greed. " _Forget my daughter, I'll have the hellhounds eat your face!_ "

"Not enough to put you down…? Then it's time I got serious." He grimaced as the demon was still floating, albeit with heavy scorch marks and snarling furiously. He clasped his hands in prayer, then moved them down the length of his arms, forming a cross shape as Holy Light gathered around him.

" _You'll rot in-_ "

"Come forth, Michael!" Naruto called.

Without warning, massive glowing white swords speared the demon from all sides, a storm of blades opened up above them, before the demon was completely perforated with glowing white swords. A final one fell from above, this one with a face where the blade and handle met. Throwing his arms to the side, Naruto's body finished glowing as the demon howled in agony before it exploded into a rain of golden orbs.

Off to the side, Luka whistled, "And I thought only she could make these guys look like the average chump…" he then took the money he earned and ran off, watching as the swords returned to the heavens.

Naruto for his part walked closer to a white glowing orb, "So this is what my mother wanted me to find, a pure wondrous soul." He clenched the soul in his gauntleted hand, closing his eyes, "Grant me your strength in battle and I shall give you peace in the Creator's land."

The orb glowed brightly and soon Naruto's body was consumed by light. He gasped as he saw the person that the soul used to be, a warrior of the East dressed in a fine white suit with a red button up shirt. It was a proud yakuza with more honor and bravery in his soul than any other man. He could see him, fighting to his last breath to protect an orphanage and dying a peaceful death until a demon took his soul.

Upon opening his eyes, Naruto could feel the soul's power and knowledge flowing through him. He cracked his knuckles and watched as the golden orbs started to regroup as the Greed demon reformed himself, " _My… My soul! My wonderful soul! Give it back! I won it fair and square! The power of that man should not be y-_ " he was shut up by Naruto ramming his fist on his face.

"Demons like you are the reason I fight!" the sage shouted, throwing three fast punches that sent it staggering back, before spinning around to deliver a kick that sent it crashing against a wall, "The souls of the innocent and those who fight for something greater than themselves shouldn't be yours!" he spun in the air with bright sacred fire around his right leg, bringing it down in an arc on the demon's eye!

A crescent wave covered his leg for the most infinitesimal of seconds, and in that brief moment, his leg burned with the heat of the sun itself! With a single swing of his leg, everything in front of him and beyond the demon burst into pure white heat, in a glorious explosion the demon howled as its entire body was burnt down to the last scrap of flesh.

With the last of its strength, it gave a final roar of anger, " _Avenge me, my daughter!_ " its howl of agony echoed through the heavens before its body turned to ash which the wind scattered into nothingness.

Naruto landed down and dusted himself off calmly as he held the floating soul orb in his hand, "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust, may you find peace that in this world you lost."

With his words said, the soul flew to the sky, guided by angels for its final rest.

All in all, it was a normal day doing his job.

XXXXXX

" _Tis the will of all things to admire their creator."_

Sitting down in prayer at a church, incense flowed around Naruto's body, smoke gently coiling his legs, while his hands clutched a golden cross in his hands. One of the few things a Lumen Sage had to their name was a cross granted to them by the Angels to show worship to their creator Jubileus. His was given to him by his mother, and as he prayed, he felt the heavenly presence of his goddess fill the room.

"It is the will of the creation to admire their glorious creator." He prayed.

Her voice was answered by his own prayer, twin golden arms clasping around his neck while he felt the incense blow across his back as if a woman embracing him, " _Tis the will of a god to be seen as divine and infinite..."_ He inhaled the rich scent of the candles, soft Gregorian chant echoing in the halls of his private church.

The incense spun around him in an arc, forming twin globules of soft golden metal, equal parts flesh as they were jewelry, which rested upon his head briefly before moving away."It is the will of man to attempt to understand the divine and to look upon such splendor with open eyes." His prayer continued unabated, inhaling the rich scent of the goddess now manifesting behind him, faintly like a holy ghost.

" _Tis is the will of the Almighty to look upon her world and creations with love."_ Whispering into his ears, he felt the creator at his side, and smiled to himself. Behind him floated a vastly diminished but no less radiant Goddess, for she could only be seen as truly divine.

"It is the will of her world and creations to love and wish to be united with their grandest mistress. My Creator, Jubileus… I am honored to be seen fit to be within your almighty presence." He bowed his head as the divine woman trailing a hand down his cheek gently, cupping it as she leaned in close, her gorgeous mask clad face all but being next to his head.

" _The greatest pleasure is mine my dearest and brightest Lumen Sage. It is truly honored to see my most treasured instrument so fervent in his prayer and adherence to my will_."

"I've done your will and set free a wondrous soul from a vile demon." He slowly brought up only one knee, with a hand on the floor, "He granted me strength and wisdom, and I want to thank you for such blessings. With this strength I can finally save my sister and bring you back from where those Umbra witches banished you to, My Creator."

" _It is because of your innate prowess that you can reach to the remains of my soul even as it remains trapped in the sun, my dearest. I have faith that you shall set me free and return your sister to the light that those demons and those who dare call themselves humans took from her. Protect those who are kind and pure as you have, but… I couldn't help but note you dealt with a certain fallen one._ "

He faced her with his eyes on her, the goddess being reminded once again of why she blessed him so much, "If those who need help can see another day, I care not what I have to sacrifice. Forgive my insolence, but after being taken in by mother and raised by her kindness, it's my desire to make sure those who need the gender touch of the light can grasp it, no matter what punishment I shall take."

His goddess moved closer to his, showing how easily she towered over the young sage by being the same height as a Joy. But where he expected some harsh words to reprimand him for his actions like he expected for the four great angels based on the cardinal virtues, the deity placed a hand on his cheek. Her other hand went to the back of his head as she embraced him, bringing him close to her bosom like a mother would.

" _My dearest, you are fighting for a pure reason, never doubt that. I could never punish you when I can see in your heart that you desire to bring your sister out of the darkness. Just know, and please understand, my beloved creation, that she has been tainted by demons. Powerful as you may be, her soul can't be saved with your power alone. That is why you need those wondrous souls, and why I gave you my power._ "

Embracing her back, the sage rested his head on her body, feeling at ease, "I'd never doubt you, My Creator, for giving me my mother and allowing me to meet my sister, I could never stray away from freeing your soul from the sun. Even embracing this manifestation of your true self brings me with happiness like when I learned of your blessings when handing me to one of your angel's care."

The deity smiled, rubbing her loyal follower's hair with one hand delicately, " _And I couldn't be happier to have someone like you to serve me… my true son._ " She embraced him warmly, thoughts and feelings unknowable to angels moving through the goddess' mind. Her goal wasn't just to be free of the sun and its imprisonment, it was to restore her true self as well.

Her creations were corrupted by their own selfish greed. The demons either did nothing or attacked the realm of humanity, and the small creatures who she had once watched over with affection had become little more than pawns for her own children. A mother loved her children equally, but she was always a selfish one. Her precious sages were reduced to all but one, and her beloved child.

The one she held in her arms at this moment was all she had left. She would remake this universe as she once meant to when she rejoined with her other half. And among the beautiful perfection of a remade cosmos, in the forge of stars, she would bequeath her last true son a home of his own. A holy world, only for the two of them, where she could nurture and love him for all eternity.

One hand wrapped gently around his head as she hummed a soft song to him, uncaring of another pair of eyes watching her with reluctance to allow her near the blond haired sage. That Joy who found an identity of her own, if Naruto requested her to spare at least one of her creations… She would consider it for that one. She did take care of her last son before any of the other angels, and had come to love him as she did.

Yes, for her son, for herself, and for the balance to be restored… She would unmake creation itself, and start anew. He was all she cared for now, her most loyal and beloved son, who risked his body, soul, and existence to save her from her fiery prison.

Naru for her part sighed to herself at Inferno.

There she was on her bed, her body covered only by rich purple velvet sheets and one leg up to show its curves. Her entire body would be a delight to see if not for the sheet over her torso and backside. With dull eyes she stared at the revolvers on a nearby nightstand, which was shaped like a flower. In fact, her walls were actually black and large vines with sharp spikes, and her bed was like her mother's.

She had just taken a bath, thus her long hair was wet and rolled into a towel over her head, and not even the rich scent of demonic flowers made her feel less bored, "Cheeky sage, he was the most fun I had. He could pop up soon, I mean, I guess it'd be fun to get more twisted souls to get demons and turn them into Devil Arms, but he was so much fun. Hell, brother of mine or not, he was fun and cute in a dorky way."

She rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling, snapping her fingers so one of her revolvers appeared in her hand. She took aim to a series of pictures in her ceiling, all of them of powerful demonesses her mother hated and wanted Naru to defeat in battle. Being the playful girl she was, the blonde witch merely pasted them to her ceiling to annoy her mother and would use her sharp tongue to try to rile Alraune.

Madama Butterfly's image stared at her, red eyes locked with hers through the paper while she aimed a revolver between the seductive eyes and sultry smile of the insect demoness… before lowering her gun. Figures, even the idea of what it'd be like to really fight the demoness her mother figure wanted her to beat, the one woman she had been raised to utterly trump, wasn't as appealing as facing her equal.

The way the sage claiming to be her brother moved, fought and reacted to her actions were like he was made to be her exact opposite, and yet he gave her quite a thrill and managed to keep up. And if she closed her eyes, she could see the taller blond smiling at her in a cheeky way. She breathed deeply in delight at the memory of their fight against the reaper demons, her chest moving up and down under the sheets.

It was the image of a happily grinning Naru covered by bedsheets only that Alraune found when walking in, " _Child…_ "

"Mama, tell me you have news about my big bro." Naru didn't miss a second, she rolled to rest on her chest with both feet up, moving them back and forth while resting her chin on her hands, elbows on the bed.

Alraune narrowed her eyes, " _Do not attach yourself to him, child. He is an enemy. After all, that goddess of his was the reason his kind killed yours and your mother._ "

Naru smiled dreamily, "Yeah, but… Even after meeting some fun people and seeing someone better at talking dirty than myself, I… He…" she closed her eyes tightly, nearly squealing as she grinned, "He just made me feel so thrilled when I faced him! I just want to see that face of his crack under one of my lines, or see him gasp if I give him a good slap in that toned ass of his."

Alraune remained silent before putting one of her hands to her face, " _I may be a demon, but I do know some of the things you say can't be right…_ "

Naru giggled, "Come on, Mama, don't tell me you're jealous of him. You're still my favorite by far. Besides, I want to beat him, not take him out for a date." She got up, letting her bedsheets fall off her body to show her nudity to her mother figure before a snap of her fingers made her clothes appear on her nubile if petite form, "You're my Mama, I promised to kick ass for you when you took me in. After all, I know you love-"

Alraune growled, " _Do not finish that sentence, child. A demon feels no love. I would commend your persistence to cling to the idea, but I'd say you're in denial._ "

Naru wagged a finger, "And I do believe I could've been eaten, and yet someone took me in even as my powers grew and grew. Not only that, that certain someone helped me control a very furry problem of mine. Oh, and she also taught me how to defend myself rather than just attack so I didn't get hurt in battle. Mama, you can say all you want, but I know you well."

Alraune gave a tsk and walked away with Naru quickly following, " _I am considering making your soul mine, child, do not push me._ "

Naru merely smiled and hugged Alraune's leg, rubbing her cheek on her thigh and making the demon turn around, tempted to tie her up in her vines, but… "Nothing would make me happier, Mama…" she had nothing but utter devotion in her eyes as she looked up at the flower woman like a puppy, "It's okay, if I can make sure you beat that Madama Butterfly, I wouldn't mind you taking my soul, you know it…"

Growling again, the demoness, very reluctantly mind you, grabbed the girl and gently pushed her away, " _You're too valuable to waste like that. You know I raised you to serve me, and yet you willingly embrace it. I have to ask myself why, what did I do to make you this way?_ "

Smiling wider, Naru walked closely, "You raised me in Inferno, Mama. Every time I could've been another demon's meal, you protected me like you were my mother, but you got to see it yet, so I'll keep calling you Mama until you realize it."

Alraune scoffed, " _Not likely, now come. I found a proper twisted soul for you to hunt in that continent._ "

Naru smiled, "Oh, I hope I find my big bro, then! He'll make a nice present for you, I bet."

That made the demoness smile, " _Now that is not a bad idea, after all, the power of a sage could give us the upper hand against Madama Butterfly_ …"

"And perhaps I can see how cheeky that brother of mine can be when I'm getting answers out of him." Naru had a similar sinister smile.

" _Now, the next wicked soul you can use is located in a desert area, but be wary. I've heard there's one of those Jinchuuriki around, and they're the most murderous one anyone has seen._ "

Naru smirked, "So all I got to do is teach this one some manners? Well, I suppose I like it when people treat me with respect."

" _Do not let your guard down regardless. That cockiness could cost you if you face that sage._ "

"Oh Mama, you do care."

" _Just get out and get that twisted soul_!"

XXXXXX

One step out of a portal later and Naru found herself in the middle of a desert, shielding her face from the harsh sun and grinned. With her hands on her hips she looked around left and then right before, with a mere thought, she summoned her new set of gauntlets and greaves. If she was going to hunt down a twisted soul she may as well properly test out her new toy.

She couldn't help but feel giddy as she reached into the air, waving a finger in a circle to open a small portal from which she took out a small red orb, which she shook, "Care for a walk, Fluffy?"

From the orb a furious voice roared out, "You little bitch! Just wait until I get out of here and I'll teach you what demons are like! Alraune may protect you, but that won't help you from my wrath! After the ways you've humiliated, taunted and mocked me there's no way I'll-"

Naru merely threw the orb on the ground, where it shattered to reveal a well-endowed woman with dark crimson hair, a skin a darker shade than the naturally tanned witch, and sharp red eyes with slit pupils. Atop her head, which had a long mane that reached a perfectly peach-shaped bubble butt with wide hips, were two fox ears. Her eyes were covered by dark rings, almost like an eye mask that accentuated the red orbs.

She was dressed in an elegant orange kimono with a red sash, which hugged here thick thighs and long curvaceous legs while exposing a decent amount of cleavage that was a size bigger than Naru's. Her heart-shaped face was set into a hateful glare that, accompanied with her bearing her sharp teeth that were usually hidden behind ruby red lips, didn't take away from her beauty. She was also two heads taller.

"I taught you better than that." Naru wagged a finger at the redhead, smiling coquettishly, "Mama turned you into this while giving me your power for a reason, so we can get revenge. Now, you never told me who my mother was and it was only after I met that brother of mine that I heard what could be my real name, so I'll advice you help me here."

The red-eyed woman spat at the girl's feet, "What makes you think I'd help you after being you and Alraune's fucking toy?! I'll rip your throat out! I hope Naruto crushes you so I can see you at Inferno, with your soul as a demon's snack!"

Naru merely shrugged, "I was clear when we first met, wasn't I? Mama and I asked you to tell me who I was and who my mother was, but you just had to refuse and told us to let you free or you'd… what was it you said?" she gave the redhead a sinister grin before pushing her face inches from hers, "You said you'd kill Mama and use me to get out… Now, that wasn't very nice, and even after being taught manners, you-"

"Manners?! You sick, sadistic bitch! You just played with me, turned me into this weak form after taking my power with that flower bitch's help, you-" and the vixen was shut up by a loud slap from Naru.

This time the girl's blue eyes were cold as ice, and she gripped the taller woman by the lapels of her kimono with one hand, "Insult Mama again, and I will make you wish I really went all out." She let go of the vixen, sighing deeply, "Now, why do you have to make me do that? Pride? Does it hurt your ego so much to help me that you wouldn't give me a hint on who ruined both our lives?"

Growling at the feeling of impotency before the smaller whiskered girl, the vixen narrowed her eyes at her, "You got no idea what it's like to be a tool, none. You embrace it, while I was forced to be locked up by your clan before I could say a thing. And now here I am, turned into a woman because of your own sick and twisted whims. Of course I'd never tell you about your brother or mother."

Naru closed her eyes, inhaling deeply through her nose, "So… he is my brother." The vixen didn't reply, she wasn't going to dismiss anything about it, "So… What brother or sister of yours is here, Akane?"

The redhead snapped, "The name's Kurama, you little cunt! I'm not your bitch!"

Naru merely cupped the woman's cheeks, "But you're such a cutie… and I can still teach you manners. Now, help me or I can leave you locked in that orb for another five years. As they'd say in Spain… Entiendes?"

She looked away from the girl's eyes and grunted her answer, "Got it… you bitch…"

"Good enough, speak up." Naru returned to her cheerful self.

"His name's Shukaku, he can pretend to be a murder weapon but he's the weakest of us all. It's easy for most of us to pick on him." Akane got up, glaring at the blonde witch and literally looking down at her, "But his users can control the sand, and I do know sand can be used to stop bullets. Not to mention, his defense and attack make blood rain."

Naru smirked, "Sounds like fun. Well then, Akane, how about we hit the town?" she beckoned the vixen with a finger, making her glare harder.

And the redhead decided to be true to herself, "Fuck you…"

"Is that a proposition?" the witch had that cheerful smile still on her face, before tilting her head to the side to avoid a claw swipe from Akane's sharp, pitch black claws for nails. "Oh, we were doing so well…"

"I'm not doing this because I want to help you, but because I know you won't leave me another choice." The vixen flexed her claws, "If I had my full power-"

"You did have it when I was eleven, and I still kicked your furry but lovely butt before taking your tails and power." Naru examined her nails casually, just nonchalantly trying to piss off the older redhead, "I can give you the advantage again, but I've learned a lot of tricks these past five years, baby."

The redhead's right eye was twitching madly, "Hate you… so fucking much…"

Winking, Naru did a finger gun gesture at the vixen, "Just remember, I can still put a collar on you and take you for a walk if you want to see how twisted I can be. Not that I wouldn't mind doing so either way, but I still want your willing help. Even if your pride's forcing me to use the least friendly methods I can think of."

"Blow me."

"Trust me, I'd be delighted to." Naru then turned around to start walking, but found a problem when nearly stumbling after one step, "Dammit… These shoes and sand don't mix."

Akane grinned, happy to see that, even if it was just sand making walking with heels difficult, Naru wasn't having such a nice day as she wanted to.

And away from that madness, a certain sage walked calmly through the desert with his hood on.

He was thankful that his clothing was white because it meant the sun's rays and heat didn't stick to his outfit as much as with dark clothes, but it didn't make the blazing star any less cruel. And greaves didn't necessarily mean he could just waltz through the sand. He'd have no trouble with sand between his toes like if he were a kid going to the beach, but he had to wonder something.

"What kind of wondrous soul could be trapped here?" he tried to picture it, his mind going through images of a noble thief hidden in sands stealing from the rich to give to the poor with cool saber wielding skills. His eyes flashed a bit though he wondered if the next soul he'd find could be a spear wielder. He couldn't help but be excited about the possibilities despite his sage training to remain cool and collected.

Shaking his head to try to temporarily get rid of the thoughts, he made his way through. His eyes examined the various locales in the distance, the way buildings were made to be protected from the weather, and some villagers that seemed too interested in him to ignore. Whether they were shinobi or just really curious didn't matter, he had his hand resting over his sword and could turn them into his claymore in a blink.

Of course, being in a realm that only beings of light and darkness, as in not humans, could see had the benefits of being hidden from anyone's eyes. He started whistling a merry tune from the golden records angels loved, the music was soothing to the soul, so it was no wonder it attracted demons. But to him and angels the music was like a good therapy to get many things out of their chests, metaphorical or otherwise.

And yet he couldn't help but worry for his sister, he had met her and had seen she was powerful. If getting a new soul was a way to save her, he'd do it no matter what, he'd do, "…anything!" he was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a person crawling backwards on their back away from a small boy.

The boy really needed to sleep if the dark rings around his eyes were any indication, had a mop of short spiky red hair, and what looked like a tattoo. He was also surrounded by sand and approaching a crying man, "Shit!" the blond turned to see a girl in a black kimono with a massive fan attached to her back, a good body that Naru's rivaled, and her blonde hair done in four odd yet cute pigtails.

"Please, someone help me! I just bumped into him! Anyone, just save me!" the man kept crying, tears running down his face as he tried to stay away from the small boy who just gave him a bloodthirsty grin.

"May as well." Naruto said, appearing behind the petit redhead with his right hand patting his head as he gave him a warm, friendly smile, "Howdy." He kept his voice as warm as his grin.

Everyone's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when the blond just appeared and dared to touch the small boy. They could only stare in disbelief when he avoided being turned into Swiss cheese by sand spikes just by merely leaning his body to one side casually. The small boy spun around, growling at him while sand swirled around his body, all the while the whiskered blond sage kept his grin visible under his hood.

"How could you touch me?" the redhead's eyes narrowed coldly on him.

"Sorry, I just wanted to call your attention." Naruto managed to keep his smile friendly and warm, "Now, I'm a sole believer on hating the sin and not the sinner, but I can tell when someone doesn't want to listen to a preacher. So, I'll let you try to hit me until you calm down and feel like talking to me. Sounds fair, doesn't it?"

The pigtailed blonde gaped, "Who… Who is that crazy bastard?"

The small redhead replied by throwing two hands made of sand the size of a building at the blond. Being able to slow down time to a crawl or simply stop it made it easy for Naruto to casually walk around the strike, stand beside the redhead and pat him on the head like he were a puppy before time moved again. Shock didn't even begin to describe everyone's expressions when the young sage merely stood there, smiling.

The process repeated itself with the smaller boy trying to capture Naruto in a sandy cocoon, impale him with countless sand needles or trying to turn the ground beneath his feet into quicksand. And all he'd end up with was an annoying hooded blond patting his head and smiling warmly. It was so surreal for everyone in the village to see the young man appear and reappear just to treat the redhead like a newborn puppy.

However, the more he tried to hit the sage the more the petit redhead was tiring himself, "I'll… get your… blood for… mother…" he panted falling down to one knee after flailing his arms around for hours.

Naruto casually sat on the ground with his legs crossed, still keeping his hood on to avoid anyone noticing his similarities with his father, a former Kage, "Come now, my friend, we can talk over a warm cup of milk."

The redhead's eyes narrowed, "I'm not your friend!" he roared before lifting up both hands, causing the entire village to shake before all of the sand in it was lifted in the air to crush Naruto with it.

"I see you still don't feel like talking, well then…" he stood up, dusting his pants with a carefree grin, "It's been fun trying to talk to you, but I can't play for much longer nor can I have you harming anyone."

"Die!" the redhead roared, throwing the sand at the sage to bury him… only to see him standing at his side, a blade near the sand controlling shinobi's throat.

"I could knock you out, but I don't think that friend inside you would be a nice playmate." Naruto kept a calm and collected tone despite his still warm smile, "So we can call it quits like this. I'll walk away like nothing ever happened and your fuzzy friend won't come out to try to destroy this village."

The redhead just gave him a nasty smirk before clasping his hands, "I don't care!"

Naruto watched the boy close his eyes and his body go limp, "That can't be good."

He jumped high into the air, flying high into the sky as a towering raccoon made of sand appeared almost like he had erupted out of the floor. And on its forehead, glued to it like some pimple, was the small redhead. If he were a more vulgar person, Naruto would have mentally kicked his own ass that his own attempts to stop a murder escalated into the kind of insanity that would force him to fight a Tailed Beast.

"Kyahahaha! I'm free, baby! About time I start-" the raccoon then turned to him, eyes wide, "A… A fucking sage?!"

Widening his smile into a more playful expression, Naruto extended his hand to the side, and with a magnificent light a dozen long peacock feathers appeared behind his back, all colored white and gold. Each and every single feather flowed behind his back like a tail, yet surrounded him gracefully in an arc. It was Jubileus' gift of flight to her sages that made them look like her angels in her bizarre sense of beauty.

"I didn't come here to play, demon." The blond grabbed his sabers, slowly sliding them out, "I was looking for a wondrous soul, but I found your Jinchuuriki about to harm someone. Now I have to wonder, was that because of your bloodlust that can be sensed even in Paradiso, or is it this village's doing?"

The raccoon growled, "What do you think, dickshit?! You sages can claim to be all of that harlot's followers, but you ain't ever done shit for-"

Shukaku's body was rocketed backwards until it crashed on the streets while Naruto remained in the air, holding up a gauntleted fist which had been lit on fire, "I'd advice you do not badmouth The Creator herself. It is my desire to help those that have been given life by her, even your Jinchuuriki, but if you dare speak ill of her… I'll have to play rough."

When Shukaku saw the sage crack his knuckles for emphasis he knew he was in trouble… but didn't expect a cheerful voice, "Sweetheart, you shouldn't have!" Both turned to see a redhead woman slapping her own face accompanied by a pigtailed, whiskered blonde girl with a mile-wide smile. "You got things ready for a party! I never imagined you to be the type to make things such fun!"

Unfazed by her words, Naruto merely smiled softly at her, "I shouldn't be surprised you'd pop up. Well then, let's see if we can finish our last little playdate."

All the while, the blonde girl with four pigtails could only keep gaping, "Who the fuck are these monsters?"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, Naruto and Naru's encounters will be common and will happen often but I'll try to keep the whole convenient thing down for future chapters. I mean, I know I'm stretching things by making them meet so soon and like this, but I do know some of you want to see the two of them go at it… in battle, that is. Also, if any of you can guess what wondrous soul gave Naruto his new skills, goodie, if not: Kazuma Kiryu, enough said.

Anyway, if it's not obvious with how I write this fic for mindless fun, both Naruto and Naru are puppets for their benefactors, but while Naru embraces it, her brother doesn't know. Yeah, it'll come to bite the angels in whatever equivalent they have for an ass later on. After all, stuff like this is always revealed sooner or later, and I don't want Naruto to end like a male version of Harley Quinn. At least Naru's aware.

Now's omake time!

(Persona, because I fucking love these games)

Yu Narukami was an odd high school boy with a bowl cut of gray hair, a stylish school uniform and quite the way with people despite being so stoic not even seeing giant monsters would make him bat an eye. And yet, there he was, in a large limousine that was supposed to be the Velvet Room, a place where he could summon legendary warriors to help him and his friends fight against evil shadows.

When the long-nosed, balding and creepy but friendly man known as Igor had shuffled the cards, he didn't expect to get two… very odd people.

"This is odd… the Reverse High Priestess Arcana you summoned Naru, the Umbra Witch, and from the Emperor Arcana you've summoned Naruto, the Lumen Sage." Said none other than the stoic, silver haired woman in blue known as Margaret, with a single eyebrow raised as said witch girl sat by her side.

"So, a reverse High Priestess means I'm all of the naughty, right?" she asked innocently while her brother stared beside Yu, sitting cross-armed at the teen's side.

"Sorry for forcing this on you, but if it's possible summon me instead of her." The blond told the gray haired teen, "You may not want her near any female companions you may have."

"Oh, jealous, sweetheart?" Naru leaned her body against Margaret, making the yellow eyed woman bring her eyebrow higher, but she didn't move anything else, "Come on, you know you want to play by my side. Besides, I can't wait to see these Personas our new master has. I've heard the Nekomata is quite the cute one."

Naruto closed his eyes with a sigh and a sheepish smile, "Endure it, Master Yu, she's… quite playful."

"You know you want to play with me some more, sweetheart."

"Guilty as charged, I'll admit."

The gray haired teen could only blink at the bizarre situation before him, and then merely shrugged, he may as well use two really strong Personas to defeat any embodiment of darkness in his city.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	4. Carefree and chaotic

I OWN NOTHING

So far I've got an odd taste for 50s and 60s fast-paced music and some good jazz.

 **XXXXXX**

"Where… am I- Naruto, Naru! Where are they?!"

Sixteen years ago, before Naruto and Naru first laid eyes on their mother figures, their real mother found herself in an odd realm completely shocked. Born an Umbra with no contract, born a sinner but with no sins except giving her life for her children's safety, she arrived at a deserted landscape. Nothing but rock, deep red skies, and no sign of life accompanied her.

Mountains stood as far as they eye could see… speaking of eyes, hers had caught sight of her lack of clothing. Gasping in shock, she covered herself with her arms and looked around, thanking her current situation away from any sign of life. Growling to herself and thinking quickly, she wrapped her long red hair around her body like a makeshift robe and started moving forward while trying, and failing, to not show skin.

She didn't know where to move or what to do, but she knew one thing: Naruto and Naru needed her. Being of the Umbra clan, though, it didn't take long for her to make her first unpleasant encounter in the depths of Inferno. In front of her was a brown-greenish humanoid demon with six arms, two of which were used as its feet. Its head was shaped like curved swords and it wore golden armaments and six swords in its back.

Rather than being afraid, though she did have that initial reaction by gasping and stepping back, Kushina watched and felt the entire landscape shift around her. Before long her bare back hit a wall, and the demon before her had drawn four of its swords, twisting its head to the side while eyeing her. The demon was known as a Sloth, and was unlike the slow animal when it came to speed and dexterity.

It came at her in a whirlwind of deadly blades, spinning around to try to cut her to pieces. Narrowing her eyes, remembering how warm her children felt in her arms and that she needed to hold them soon, Kushina let it get closer. When its blades were literally inches from her face, Kushina roared and from her back dozens of chakra chains erupted, impaling the demon and effortlessly slamming it down on the ground.

It squirmed against the chains, to no avail, eyes wide that it was put down so easily by the redhead, "Now…" Kushina started, taking one of its swords singlehandedly before slamming down her foot on its head to keep its eyes on the ground and not her nude form, "I am one Hell of a pissed off mother, so tell me where am I, how to get out of here, and maybe, just maybe I won't cut your head and use your skull as my babies' candy jar!" she accentuated her words by bringing up a foot and crushing its head against the floor again.

Moments later, after taking some of the demon's garments and wrapping them around her frame as some makeshift gold clothes, Kushina was riding in style seated on a Sloth with her chains as reins. It made her look like she had a tube top and mini-skirt, but it beat being nude. Sadly for her, low class demons couldn't talk, but after repeatedly kicking its head and showing she meant business with the sword she 'borrowed' from it the Sloth was all too happy to be her ride. But despite how crazy this series of events started, and after quickly thanking her shinobi training, questions started forming.

"I just gave birth, so why am I not in pain?" she rubbed her belly with a calm yet simultaneously surprised expression on her face, "Not to mention, I can't feel the fatigue or anything. Just what is going on here? Let's see… Those white things took Naruto, Minato sealed Big Mean Ol' Fluffy in Naru… What did I miss?" the Sloth shrugged as best it could while trying not to let her fall, not wanting to earn her ire yet again.

" _Perhaps I can help you._ " A mysterious voice halted Kushina, who only had one coherent thing to say.

"Who're you? Show yourself right now." Her eyes scanned the landscape while her ride shuddered at the new presence's voice.

" _Very well then…_ " the voice gained a figure which walked out of a portal, showing a feminine frame, " _I assume you know not who I am, but it's ok. I have a deal to make with you_."

Kushina merely yanked the Sloth's makeshift reins to tell it to let her get off it, taking one of the swords off its back to be ready for an attack, "You know I can't and won't trust you, do you?"

Her new companion nodded, " _And I can't trust you, but… we need each other. Long have I been trapped here, waiting for my chance to get revenge on the two that sealed my soul here. You see, I plan to use you, girl, just like you need to use me. Ours will be more of a truce than a friendship so we can achieve our goals. Do you not want to see your children?_ "

Kushina gave her a heated, narrowed look, "Speak… and choose your words carefully."

" _Believe me or not, I couldn't care less. But my eyes have seen much of this world, like how those angels took your son, or the fact your daughter was killed by someone too cruel to live in this world._ " Kushina's face grew cold at such revelation, her eyes burning immediately afterwards, " _I am not trying to take this lightly, girl, I merely speak the truth. With your children in Paradiso and the depths Inferno respectively, you need me to get to them, just as I need you to get to the ones using them. Oh, trust me, there are far too many using you and your family. The Uchiha Clan, the angels and their goddess, and the queen of Inferno…_ "

Kushina yanked the reins of the Sloth, and was about to ride it again after returning the sword where it was, its back. "Tell me where they are, then." She said calmly, but her eyes burned with an unspeakable hatred her ride had never seen before.

The figure didn't hide her amusement at such words, " _So you can die another early death, so your soul may shatter, or so you can become a demon's meal? Dear girl, the one best you beat is nothing compared to so many others. You wouldn't last long, and then your children wouldn't know of your existence but whatever those nourishing them for you may tell them. Is that your wish? They're far worse than the fox, girl._ "

Kushina growled, her new companion didn't have a doubt, it was an absolution, it was a fact if she could so easily say she'd die like that, "Then you propose I let them to their luck?" she growled, ready to just charge.

" _I recommend patience, strength, and to keep that flame of determination alive, girl._ " Her companion giggled softly, " _After all, I believe you can beat them… but only with the right power, the endless possibilities that were hidden from your clan and yourself before you were born. All it'd take is to make a pact with a demon like yours truly._ "

Bitter laughter echoed in the landscape, "A deal with a demon? You sure are one crazy lady if you think that's something I'd willingly do with my life."

" _It is your choice then, to see whether Naruto kills his sister if his goddess tells him to do so, or if Naru takes her brother's soul as her new caretaker's meal._ "

Kushina's knuckles turned white from how hard she tightened her hands into fists, "And if I work with you, you'd get my soul, I know how this works."

" _Ah, ah, ah… Remember, I need to use you just as much as you need to use me. I need my old body, I need your power, I need to end those two before they can ruin the world for their selfish whims… and you need to keep your children safe, don't you? Besides, I plan on making a deal. If you sign this contract I'll put my blood on it, forcing me to follow it to the letter. In it, I shall put that I shall not harm you or your children. So, Kushina, your husband's soul rests inside the Shinigami as his meal, do you want your children to face an even worse fate with their souls extinguished as a demon's?_ "

Before responding, Kushina faced the woman before her, and swiftly punched her right in the face! She watched her step back, gasping from shock while she smirked, "No harm to me, right?"

There was a brief silence before Kushina's only option for an ally giggled, " _I can see the Umbra bloodline in you now… This should be fun. Now, let us do this pact…_ "

Kushina closed her eyes before eyeing the woman in the eyes, "If you betray me, I don't care what you pull, I'll cut your head off."

" _We need each other, whether we like it or not, girl. You need to grow stronger, and I have studied the ways of the Umbra while staying here, away from my body._ "

"Name's Kushina Uzumaki, not girl, you old hag."

" _Well then, Kushina… I am Kaguya Ootsutsuki…_ " said the horned, three-eyed demon-like woman with insanely long white hair before her, putting her hands on Kushina's bare shoulders, " _Now it's time to sign our contract… Just know there are many methods to do this, but the Umbra clan always chose the less… passionate._ " Kushina blushed as the woman before her drew near, not sure she wanted to know what she meant.

XXXXXX

"New moves, sweetheart?"

"New toys, my dear sister?"

Sixteen years later, and Naruto and Naru were high in the air above Sand village, Naru jumping over Shukaku by using his head as a step and firing up her gauntlets and greaves. Her brother met her with a swift punch that clashed against hers, before throwing a swift jab right after she had to cross both arms to stop. The force sent her flying down while he flew right at her, spinning once in the air with a leg outstretched to kick her right on the head. Naru merely grinned and brought up her own foot to clash against his, with both their legs coated in fire.

Shukaku groaned and tried to strike them while they were deadlocked in place, both separating swiftly for Naruto to backhand the enormous sand hand and Naru to deliver a roundhouse kick to it. 20 stories tall or not, Shukaku's hand was flung back with enough force to make him crash against one of the rocky walls that surrounded the village. While Naru landed on a rooftop and Naruto remained in the air, jaws fell. Even more surreal was how lighthearted they were, they took things with such carefree smiles that it was like they were playing.

Temari could only gape until her brain rebooted itself, "What kind of monsters are those two?!"

Akane huffed, having heard her while leaning on a rooftop's fence, "You don't want to know, sweetie…" she looked at the two, arching a brow, "Must admit, if Naruto's doing that well despite Naru's advantage I have to wonder just how seriously did he take his training as a sage… Most likely way more than that insufferable cheeky brat."

She was surprised to see Naruto land at her side, the feathers on his back disappearing while he walked calmly forward, "Where could she be hiding at?"

"Worry about me, instead!" Shukaku roared, jumping up to try to slam both fists on the blond sage.

Uninterestingly snapping his fingers, Naruto summoned one of Temperantia's arm to burst out of a light portal and punch the enormous raccoon in the face to give him the time and patience to find Naru. Akane tensed when sensing his eyes behind the hood turn to her. Despite no longer being a nine-tailed demonic fox, she knew that even at full power she shouldn't mess with him. His sister had beat her at eleven years old, so she did not want to know what a very well disciplined sage would do to her.

Her first thought was to run, but he could stop time to get to her regardless, and fighting would end the same way. She readied her claws in case the worst situation stopped being a possibility and eyed him. With or without the good Namikaze and Uzumaki genes, he was quite well-looking with his strong physique, she had to admit. Part of her still knew she should run, but the other had wanted a way, just something to vent some anger. She had been sealed by Naru in an orb after Alraune's little prodigy took her power and tails, she was mad enough at the family.

But the sage was quite powerful, far more than that 11-year-old that had reduced her to what she was, and it was almost like he knew, "I wish you no harm, kitsune." He said… soothingly? She was surprised, like he was actually trying to be polite, to be… nice, "Whatever your reasons for being here with my sister, it's not my concern. Oh, I do know who you are and what you did… I can tell something in you is similar to something my sister has. But I know what happened in the past was not because you chose to do it."

She eyed him carefully, "A sage who does not desire to kill a demon before him?"

"The fact it's my job to hunt and deal with your kind doesn't mean I shouldn't try to be polite to a lady."

"How charming…" she said dryly.

He sighed, almost pulling back his hood to show he was serious but stopping himself, he didn't need anyone seeing his resemblance to his father after how much he exposed himself, "I just want my sister back."

To say the vixen was surprised was an understatement, her eyes widened and her mouth opened itself slightly as she stared at him intently, "Those words… those have to be the sincerest and genuinely caring words I've heard a human muster since your mother said she wanted to hold you… Are you sure you want her back? Let me warn you, she's not the kind of sister a Lumen like you should be associated with."

"I'm willing to do anything in my power to hold my sister close, to finally get to have my family back…" his eyes showed an unwavering willpower that kept the vixen surprised.

"Oh sweetheart, you flatter me." said Naru from her spot, sitting on top of a fence behind a shocked Naruto, holding half an eaten apple in one hand, "Honestly, I wouldn't mind getting to know you, play with you. Who knows? Perhaps you're the kind of brother who'd willingly let me use his hands to practice manicures and spoil me silly, or the one that'd listen to all my troubles… Such a shame I have to kick your cute ass."

With a wicked grin, Naru stood up and finished her apple, ready to attack until Shukaku arrived yet again, "Stop mistaking me for a background, you-" and when his knuckles were about to hit Naru, he was propelled backwards with a well-placed kick from the petite blonde witch, yet again.

Sighing irritably, Naru jumped down besides Akane, petting her, "Really, though, you shouldn't play with my toys." She said coyly while wrapping her arms around the taller woman, smirking at her brother, "You two are going to make me jealous, sweetheart. I want to be the only one to get cute little Akane here flustered, and I should be the only person in this world to know how to… huhuhu… ruffle your feathers."

Naruto stared blankly at her, "Please tell me you feel bad for making that pun."

Naru shrugged after letting go of a flustered Akane, "I had to get it out of my system."

"Don't ignore me!" Shukaku roared, trying to squash both with his large hands only for Naruto to casually kick one with a sick kick while Naru backhanded the one reaching for her.

Once again, Akane saw her weakest sibling fall flat on his large sand ass, "These two both terrify and amaze me…"

Naru turned to her brother with a saucy smile, "Sweetheart, let me just say you can't handle…" she brought her hands to her hips and slide them up her body, "All of this. Brother of mine or not, I'm not interested in what that Creator of yours or her angels could want from me. Perhaps you should worry about that, sweetie. After all, it's not the first time your goddess has tried to fool humans."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at his sister, getting her to smirk when seeing his eyes under the hood turning colder, "Sister of mine or not, I see the demons have played you."

"I wouldn't mind having Mama playing with me." Naru said casually, "The thing is, I know I love my Mama more than anything. Why do you fight for your goddess, because of what she tells you to do? At least I know my Mama wants to use me, and I'm fine giving her all my love."

"How do you know she hasn't put those thoughts in your mind?!" Naruto didn't want to admit it, but he was finally losing it.

Naru just smirked, "How do you know that's not your case?"

He steeled himself, running a hand up his face and letting his hood fall down. Naru arched both eyebrows when a hand appeared over his palm, covering his eyes. When he retrieved his hand she could see a golden mask. It covered his entire face and was designed to look like two golden wings pit together, which combined with his golden hair made it look like a part of his body. Naru wasn't sure what to say, she knew he couldn't see her and the fact his ears were covered was sign he couldn't hear her as well.

"If that is the way you want to be, then for your own good…" he said slowly, his voice echoing from the mask, "I shall avoid seeing you as a sister and stop holding back. Naru Uzumaki…" in a flash, he drew out his sabers, aiming one at her, "I shall take you from the embrace of whatever demon poisoned your mind and bring you into the light!"

Akane for her part stepped back, making Naru chuckle, "You actually think just saying that means this is serious?!" she asked the vixen before turning to her brother… only to see him gone, "Oh bloody Hell!" she brought up one of her gauntlets instinctively, feeling the clash of his saber against it forcing her to step back. She gasped more from the force than the fact he nearly hit her, she had never felt that strength before.

He didn't even give her a chance to react and charged yet again, getting right on her face with his mask inches from her face. Naru ground her teeth and crossed her armored arms over her face, letting them take an impact that had her staggering back before he jumped at her, spun in the air, and stretched his leg to try to ram his heel on her gut. The much smaller Uzumaki child brought up her right fist to try to punch his leg away. When her gauntlet and his armored foot made contact, her shock grew immensely when she found herself flying to another roof, crashing through a fence and rolling to a stop on face down.

Getting up, she saw her brother flying right at her, his swords together as a claymore yet again which he held over his head. She forced her right arm up with the left supporting it to parry the strike. Her feet sunk to the ground from the force while the entire roof of the building the landed on cracked. He showed how serious he was getting by taking his distance and holding his claymore with both hands beside his head. Naru could tell his next strike would show all of his strength, and it became even more obvious when golden light started to emanate from the blade, coating the area with a holy light of purity and righteousness.

However, rather than being intimidated, Naru grinned, "So this is what people call a guilty pleasure?" she giggled through her nose, eyes closed. Her gauntlets and greaves disappearing and being replaced by her revolvers, "I must say, getting my ass kicked by you would've been humiliated, especially since you're a sage, but…" she opened her eyes, showing red orbs with slit pupils, "You're getting me all hot and ready!"

They clashed yet again with enough force to cause a sonic boom! Every building in the vicinity shuddered when claymore clashed against revolver, Naru surprising her brother when she managed to keep him back with a single gun, though she was grunting at the start. Both tried to push the other back, and she had to use two revolvers to keep his blade back, while he could be heard groaning under his mask. Seeing they were at a stalemate yet again, the two jumped back.

Naruto twirled his claymore over his head once, and brought it down with a single swing. A crescent moon shaped beam of golden light flew from the edge, flying right at Naru and cutting through the roof. She merely smirked, spinning her revolvers in her hands before shooting straight at the ethereal blade. The result was an explosion that kicked up dust and debris from the girl's crash. Naru smiled as the dust settled down to see her brother sliding a hand over his head to smooth his hair down.

"Using the power of a demon like Akane to get the upper-hand. I can't never take you seriously enough."

"I'm actually liking the idea you're my brother. No extra powers, just your training as a sage, and you're still strong enough to give me a hard time."

"I have to take care of my little sister." He said before aiming his sword at her, "Even if I must do things that will pain myself to make sure she's alright."

She smiled cheekily, "What about making sure she's happy? Because someone says that what I chose is bad for me?"

"Because you're living your life not for yourself."

"Just like you do for that goddess of yours."

He was silent, sighing as he took off his mask, with a dead expression on his face, "I do it because of my mother at Paradiso. I fail to see how this… Mama of yours cherishes you when you're this desperate to get her attention. My mother always took care of me better than any human woman had ever done for a child, and even the Creator can attest of that. What has yours done for you?"

Naru closed her eyes, smiling softly, "Simple as my life may seem if I put myself in this bubble, I can't help but love that woman. I don't care she's a demon, to me she's my Mama."

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, "It seems we really are a pair of momma's kids."

She gave him a small smile and chuckle in return, "Can't argue with that."

In a split second, the two were shadowed by Shukaku, who was roaring, "Will you two just stop-"

Akane gasped when seeing a newcomer step in. The large raccoon's sentence had been turned into a blood curdling scream when someone threw a pebble right at Gaara's head, nailing him between the eyes to wake him up. Both Naruto and Naru turned to see who had stepped into the destroyed roof, doing so by walking out of a portal. Naru couldn't help but whistle, she liked the cut of the newcomer's jib.

Standing before the two was their real mother, who hadn't aged a second in her stay at Inferno, and had something to say, "It took me a while, but I should be able to stop you two from doing something foolish."

Kushina was clad in a purple kimono which sleeves were down, showing part of her cleavage, her bare shoulders, and covering her wrists. It was kept in place with a black sash, while the purple cloth had spiral patterns all over it. Dainty feet walked on the roof without finding any trouble on the terrain. But, unlike before, her long crimson hair did not flow behind her like an invitation from Death itself. Instead, it fell down to her child-bearing hips while two rings made of her hair adorned the back of her head, falling down to her shoulders, held with black hairbands and pins.

And held in her left hand was a Miao Dao, a Chinese longsword with a design similar to a katana meant to cut down mounted samurais. Its handle was made of bone, with a golden circular handguard and round pummel to balance the long blade's weight. Said blade was crimson and in full display, like it was painted in someone's blood just like the woman's hair. She held it by the handle with the blade up. The next second, she was right behind them, her arms around their shoulders while the sage and witch felt their hearts skip a beat at her speed.

"I hope I'm clear enough saying I don't want to hurt you… and that…" before the two could say or do a thing, they found themselves embraced by the redhead, "That you… can forgive me…"

The two immediately pulled away, Naru aiming one revolver at the redhead with a cautious look while Naruto put his mask on again, "Who are you?!" he asked, holding his claymore towards her while his mind raced, ' _And that feeling… When she held me close, it was like I were with my mother back in Paradiso, but it felt… right. She oozes the aura of a demon yet something's off. What is she?_ '

Naru breathed deeply, narrowing her eyes just a bit, "A bit forward, hugging without permission." She tried to keep her cool, but couldn't help feeling something different, ' _I only feel truly alive when hugging Mama, so who is this woman to make me feel that way? Even my brother the sweetheart dove is uneasy about her._ ' Mask or not, he couldn't hide how he felt with the way he forced his stance.

"I see…" the redhead started slowly, "You may have heard of me, but it seems no one has showed how I looked. I have to wonder; did they plan for that or did they not know?" she shook her head before speaking, "You two know of the Uchiha clan's sins, do you not? That it's because of them that many were killed. Tell me, did any of you believe you were a normal child before that happened?"

"I did…" Naru admitted, "Right now, though, Dove Boy over there says we're related, and was rather cheeky in saying who were our parents. I do want to believe him, he's fun."

Softly smiling, the young woman nodded, "Kushina Uzumaki… that is my name…"

Both her children stepped back, Naruto snapping, "Wait, how can I know that you aren't lying?! That foul aura around you, while it may fit an Umbra like she was, it could be that of a demon's! If you're to use the name of that woman lightly…" he changed his claymore into his bow, a light arrow ready, "I won't be able to forgive you for taking her name lightly!"

She grinned wider, before giggling, "Do you know where you got your names?" she asked, sitting down on her knees with her sword on her lap, "Naruto and Naru… Your father, my husband, loved a book written by his sensei about a gutsy shinobi. When we had news we'd have a child, we wanted to name it after that story of someone who wouldn't betray what they really fought for… When it turned out we had twins, I prayed to have a daughter to be close to her brother, and to have him be close to his sister. That's why I chose the name Naru, similar names to a brother and sister I wanted to see grow together…"

Naruto and Naru were silent, for the masked sage could hear it, the dripping of water into someone's clothes, a blade and balled fists. His sister couldn't mistake what was before her eyes, the liquid lines running down the woman's face. The person before them was crying like a human while holding on the sad but loving smile of a true mother. Bow and revolvers fell to the ground while the two just stared at her.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Why here, why now?! You could have gone to see us anytime with this power you have, so answer me…" he bowed his head, taking off his mask, "What kept you away from us? Was it the fact you were born an Umbra, destined to end at Inferno? Was it some demon's doing? Or was it because… because I am a sage?"

"No, no, no, no!" Kushina said hurriedly, rushing to her boy, seeing no tears on his face and finding herself surprised to see him keeping his emotions in line like a true sage should, "Naruto, I was weak. I couldn't protect you or your sister when the Uchiha clan attacked us, I couldn't get out of Inferno without the proper power, and I couldn't see you unless I could protect you."

"Protect us from what?" Naru asked, her voice trembling slightly.

Akane appeared at her side, "Don't you get it, child? She's an Umbra! There's two things she'd have to protect you two from, demons and…" her eyes grew wide when a holy light fell from the heavens, "Angels…"

The winged creatures, this time with the bodies of centaurs, landed beside Naruto while the blond silently put his hood back on, " _Young Master, be careful. The Creator herself doesn't want you to believe their lies. What else would this be but a trick from demons to get your soul?_ " they said as calmly as they could, hoping he'd buy it.

Kushina narrowed her eyes, "Ask them who abandoned Naru to her luck, Naruto?" The angels did their best to not look at the blond, who remained where he was, face covered by his hood, "Ask them why, when they had the chance to save her and you, they left her to be killed by some who just wanted power?"

" _Fallacies! It was Obito Uchiha who took your life and of your daughter for revenge!_ " the elite guard of the four-legged angels shouted while Naruto picked his bow and Naru her revolvers.

"I know…" all three Uzumakis said together while Naru aimed her revolvers at the angels, Kushina stood ready with her sword, and Naruto reverted his bow into sabers and merely sheathed his swords.

" _Master, all we've done and worked for has been so you can be the Creator's Right Eye. If we could have, we would have saved your sister and brought her to the light so she could be her Left Eye._ " Kushina tensed at those words while Naru cocked her head to the side.

"You want me to see for your Goddess? Is that really why you've been trying to save me, sweetheart?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

" _Think on it, had we had a chance, we would have nurtured you both like our own. Like your mother, Joy, did for you, Young Master._ " The angel knew the real reason why they left Naru to die.

They needed an Umbra, and the only way to get one was with a demon's power. And they knew no demon would be stupid enough to pass the chance to make a contract with a girl of such pedigree like the pigtailed blonde. And what demon loved to pry on lost souls at Inferno? None other than one of the most powerful that could rival, and deeply hated, the demon that made a contract with the angels' worst enemy.

It was the perfect plan, so why… why did they feel afraid of the young sage? Everyone stiffened when hearing him chuckle. Shortly after, the young man stopped and remained as calm as stoic as ever. It was simply unnerving to see a collected boy like him snap at a stranger's declaration and then just laugh when hearing someone else's hasty explanations. Naru could only wonder what the boy she saw as a brother would do.

"I just want my sister back." Naruto said calmly before grabbing one of the angels' spears and flinging the winged being away, "And I'll say this now, no one will harm her in my presence! Be them our mother or you! It's painful enough to fight her myself just to have her back, I won't allow any harm to fall on Naru, even if I have to go against your orders to do so!"

The angels grew furious, " _You'd dare stand against the Creator's will!_ "

Naruto frowned at them, "The last time I've checked, Jubileus was the one to tell us sages what she wanted, not you. I'd know, because she also tires when angels like you believe you're doing her will."

Mother, daughter and vixen watched both sage and angels stand against each other, with the young Lumen boy standing by his family's side, "Naruto…" his mother whispered in shock.

"I still got a lot to ask, but I must say I trust in the Creator more than the angels. So I know these ones are the kind…" he aimed his bow at them, "that she wanted me to take care of!"

" _What_?!" the angel leader shouted.

"Jubileus told me of angels like you, so for now I'll make a deal with my sister and this woman…" he sighed before turning to the redhead Uzumaki, "Whether you're my mother or not, I can't tell for sure now. What I can say is that these guys are our mutual enemies. Angels that use the Creator's name for their own selfish gain, the kind she wants me to take care of."

Naru smiled, walking forward with a sway on her hips, "Sweetheart, you need to get a girlfriend. Badly."

Kushina stared blankly at her son, "Indeed you do, Naruto."

In response, Naruto merely clasped his hands together, his eyes closed before he threw them apart. His left arm rose slowly and elegantly into the air, while his right arm was held directly at his side then joined its brother as both arms were thrown out in a wide open gesture. Both legs stood rigid stiff as light energy gathered around his body, the divine forces of Jubileus summoned to her chosen's will.

His hands clapped together with the force of Her voice, a roar of energy shooting past the angels and transforming the very air around Naruto's body into an entire forest of gun barrels! Golden, silver, platinum, pure platinum, bronze. Guns of all shapes, sizes, forms, and makes floated behind him, far more massive than even the greatest Angels arranged against him.

Naruto in comparison was but an ant to the most massive of all the guns, an immense cannon gripped by even larger platinum armor clad hands. " _METATRON!"_ His voice rumbled throughout the air, the arsenal that could break through the gates of Hell readied itself, every barrel glowing brightly.

" _Do you know what you're even calling upon boy?! THE SERAPHIM ARE MONSTERS! They know nothing of our struggles! If you call up-"_

Smiling with a genuine love and happiness, Naruto silenced the angels talking with what he said next, "They are closest to Jubileus herself, the true and first Angels. They are her instruments, and with them, I will play a symphony for her. A universe made by our hands. So _shall_ it _be!"_ His voice became as Jubileus' herself, a red mask with white lenses covering his face as he thrust his fists forward.

With that motion, the sky was lit up, every star in the night sky blinking out before over a trillion beams fired out from every barrel arranged behind Naruto. A single star was firedout of the largest cannon, and for a brief second, Naru and Kushina could only see the void in front of them as light itself extinguished the angels in front of them. Their true forms, grotesque and far from the designs of Jubileus, marred by their greed and arrogance, were purified in a single instant.

His fists fell to his sides, as Naruto lowered his head in submission and utter devotion to two feminine hands which gently embraced his neck before disappearing into white smoke.

All the while, Kushina and Naru stared at their only male relative with wide eyes, the redhead growing worried, ' _If he's that close to Jubileus, I may have a problem. To think that Kaguya was right._ '

Naru breathed funny for a moment as a sly grin crept on her face, "Now I have no doubts he can be a brother of mine, and I really like the idea."

He turned calmly to the two witches, swords sheathed with his hand resting on them, "What do you want to believe, Naru?" he chuckled forcefully, placing a hand on his forehead to ponder, "You've believed in a demon who treated you as a tool, and I have to believe in my goddess when her minions try to use me as a tool, too. Yet here comes a woman claiming to be our mother, and I want to believe in her."

Naru shrugged, "I go with the flow, you could try it." She giggled, "And instead of trying to be serious, try to be… more stupid. I mean, really, you're way too tense, big bro."

A small smile grew on his lips, "What of you then, mother?"

Kushina gasped, not having expected him to call her that, but steeled herself, "I'll keep battling demons and angels alike to have you two back, even if I drag you screaming and kicking, you can believe it."

Naru waved a hand dismissively, "This is getting too complicated for my tastes. Can't it be like a simple action movie: good guys punching bad guys? Even ones with no plot are preferable to this mess."

"Maybe you take things too non-seriously, sister." He made Kushina frown at him, which had him smiling, "I'll say this has been interesting… So, should we keep our fight up?"

Naru smiled, "Fine by me, I can still use the workout, but… after everything that has happened and how likely we are to keep messing this place, I'd like to have a little talk with mom and Mama. What about you?"

Naruto opened a portal to Paradiso, "I need answers from someone I can trust, should we meet again, let us see what happens."

Kushina stood still, not sure of what to do, but she had seen her son's power, ' _He'll be all right, he's unlike anything I've seen at Inferno. He really is good child deep down… But…_ ' she swallowed, "Naruto… can I hug you again before you leave?" she looked at him with misty eyes, "Please, allow me to at least do that before you go. I knew you'd need to do a lot of things, but as your mother, I will worry for you."

How could he say no? Sincerity paled as a word when compared to her voice, she conveyed so much of her heartfelt desire to just be close to him he'd feel like a monster if he said no. Even his sister looked like she wanted to hug the redhead woman, and not to be her playful self. The blonde girl felt something in her she hadn't seen in her Mama, something she wanted as much as Alraune's praise in her blood mother.

"What about it, big bro? Want to hug it out for now?" she couldn't help but throw that quip.

He chuckled and accepted with a nod. Kushina could only smile as she felt her son's arms around her shoulders while her daughter's were around his and her waist. Both siblings looked at one another, unable to say or do much else. They had a lot to think about, and far too many answers to get from very, very dangerous sources. But, for just a moment, it felt right to be with a single unknown woman.

XXXXXX

"Mother… I'd like to talk."

Joy shuddered as her son in all but blood entered his room. As an angel, she prided herself in making life for those worthy of her goddess' good graces happy. His room was simple but plenty spacious, consisting of a large bed with red sheets, white walls with golden framed paintings of battles between the forces of Inferno and Paradiso, and a record player. Currently she was playing a record she knew he'd like and turned to see him with a serious look on his face instead of his warm smile. She loved to see him smile, though as time went on knowing that expression was because of a lie had made it painful.

She prayed for his happiness, regardless of what it may bring her, even if it had to be the one her goddess wished for him, " _I… saw it all. The way you handled those angels and your meeting with… her. But why would you come here?_ " she looked down, " _Have you come to finish off someone as unworthy as me? Someone who doesn't deserve to be praised by a child as kind as you? Well, you should…_ "

"I came here for a reason, yes." He moved to her and cupped her chin with a hand, "I want to take you with me, mother. You just confirmed some of my fears, but the kindness you gave me was not faked. Why do you think I called you mother? It was not because you took care of me because you had to, but because you chose to do so with your heart."

Small tears streamed down her mask, but her feet moved her away from him, " _But under this form I am nothing but_ …"

"Had I minded that, I'd have killed myself. I may have found the person I wished to be raised by, but that doesn't change I loved every second you took care of me."

Cupping her mouth, she couldn't hold her tears any longer. Joy ran to hug the blond young man that she loved as a son, " _I… have much to apologize for, but right now, tell me, what will you do?_ "

And at Inferno, things weren't that easy, " _What shall you do, child?_ " Alraune asked Naru, who leaned on a wall with a pensive look on her face.

She shrugged, "Sweetheart, my mom, you, angels… It's all too complicated for a girl who wants to have fun and make her Mama happy." She walked to the towering woman, "Besides, it hasn't changed some of my own plans. I want to beat that Madama Butterfly for you and get those Uchiha that took my mom from me, but now… I have a cheeky big bro to look after."

Alraune chuckled softly, " _Is that weakness from you? Caring for a sage?_ "

Naru smiled, "Come on, Mama, it'd be fun to have him around, and you know you want your little girl happy."

Alraune scoffed, " _You're more trouble than anything, why would I want your happiness when your mother is back, and possibly made a deal with a demon?_ "

Naru smirked, "Because it means we got more playmates to hang around with, and that if there's any chance to fight the Creator herself, well, we got someone that may be on our side on that."

Alraune hummed, " _That is a good point, but what shall you do in this situation?_ "

Smiling to the women who raised them, the twins replied in unison, "Isn't it obvious? It means I can't leave this party."

Meanwhile, Kushina was at the wasteland she met her contractor, who was busy meditating, "How did it go? Did you give them a proper spanking or were you the kind of mother that spoils her kids?"

The redhead glared at her unlikely ally, "I will ignore that. But it went well, they know they have to do more and we went our separate ways. They're still loyal to what they believe, but they won't hesitate to fight if someone shows any ill intent…" she closed her eyes and beamed, "I couldn't be prouder of those two knuckleheads!"

Her partner sweated slightly, "I see where they got their unpredictable nature from…"

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

So, cards are laid out, Naruto and Naru know they have more on their plates than they picture, and we have new players ready to make a big mess.

Just so it's obvious, I'm making this out of fun without a real coherent plot just for the sake of having cool fights. But the main objective is simple: stop and kick Madara and Obito's asses, pile-drive any evil bad guy that could be in the twins' path, be good kids to their mommas, and mess with villains' plans. As for the obvious villain helping the new player… let's say Jubileus and Alraune will have an interesting talk with her.

Now it's time for an omake!

 **XXXXXX**

(Devil May Cry)

"Oof!"

Naruto grunted as he was in the middle of a church to try to stop some demon worshipping cult that while being on the right mind – as bizarre as that sounded – followed a madman using them. The demon in question was someone named Sparda, a savior to many. And Naruto had the bad luck of going face to face against one of his sons who was way stronger than he could give him credit for.

With white hair, a lovely trench coat, large hand guns, and a big fucking sword, Dante Sparda was a man that had all the right reasons to be a cocky demon slayer, "Never seen one like you before. Then again, I've seen my fair share of angels to know I need a few answers the hard way. And you are the guy I need them from, kid."

Groaning as the large broadsword was inched from his neck, Naruto spoke, "First, I'm a sage, and my job is to save the few wondrous souls left in this world from demons that devour and abuse them. Second, the angels that you've fought so far are either fakes or traitors that think they are my Creator's will. And lastly, you're still half a demon so I'm afraid I had to test myself."

Dante arched a brow, "You were here just to see how strong you were by getting your ass kicked?"

"Comes with the job." Naruto quipped, finding something odd about the man… almost like he and his sister were… alike…

"Cheeky kid." Yes, they had some similarities. "Well, I guess I spanked you hard enough. Can't say it's a good idea to let you walk, but I did see you send one poor bastard's soul to the heavens." He retrieved his sword and helped the blond up, "Just a note, try that test again and I will bring the paddle."

Dusting himself, the sage gave him a smile, "Dully noted. Now, where could my sister be?"

Far off, Naru was bored out of her mind as she rested flat on her back on a bench watching a handsome man with wild white hair, a sweet big katana, and a stoic look on his face slice the air so hard it cut dimensions, "Tch… should've stuck with the one in red, he seemed like fun. You're like the worst parts of sweetheart, so serious all the time. At least he can be cheeky in a charming way." She blew a bang off her face.

Her companion, Vergil, sheathed his sword as a dozen demons fell cut to ribbons, "We have a deal, so stick to it. I am here to exterminate those fools who dare try to take Sparda's power, while you can take their souls. After that, I don't care what you do with your life."

Naru pouted, "Sure, sure, go ahead and do all the job if you want to, just remember…" she sat up and cast him a glare, "Threaten Mama again and I don't care how powerful you are, I will use your soul to make a good weapon."

The albino turned around, "I said what I meant, if that demon betrays my trust after granting me your help to retrieve what that fake messiah took from my father, I will end her life."

She groaned, "Ugh, I hate guys like him, so stuck-up like they got a stick up their ass all the time. Why couldn't I have been summoned for help by that red guy…? At least he has two cute girls I could mess with."

All in all, it would be an odd encounter when the group met.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


	5. Back to madness

I OWN NOTHING

I bet you five bucks that I can show you I'm not a writer to take seriously with this chapter.

 **XXXXXX**

"Another day, another chance to get my sweetheart to talk."

Naru was enjoying a nice, warm bath in a luxurious golden tub with some of her Mama's flowers giving soothing and healing properties to the water. The petals floated and gave it a red tint, and as the girl let her hair out with her nude body sinking neck deep into it, she smiled as she felt a few caress her naked skin. However, her smile widened when ripples signaled that she had company of the tub's real owner.

" _What will be your next move, child?_ " Alraune asked as she sat opposite of Naru, her clothes gone along her helmet.

Her face was the definition of devilish beauty with sharp red eyes, a heart-shaped form, delicate yet sharp eyebrows, and her forehead in full display with short dark purple hair slicked back. Naru had heard of some succubus that were rumored to be related to her mother figure because of her features, but to her she was a goddess. In the girl's eyes, her Mama was beautiful beyond words, but she loved her for something else.

"Are you worried about me, Mama?" she asked and swam to the woman, smiling coyly.

Instead of growling like usual, Alraune narrowed her eyes slightly but let the girl hug her equally naked body, " _You are the tool I need for my goals, child, nothing else._ "

Naru giggled and snuggled into the crook of the flower woman's neck, "You say that, but I remember being very young and very naïve, right before you helped me get my sweet vixen as a pet."

As the blonde witch inhaled the demon's scent in fond recollection, Alraune sighed, " _Had I known you'd be this infatuated with me, I'd have taken longer to save your life._ "

"But you did without hesitation… and even got these for me…" Naru's right hand went to a scar behind the much larger woman's far bigger breasts, caressing the pink mark that would never leave the demon's flesh under her right purple flesh mountain, "Was that because you needed me that badly, or did I see actual concern in your eyes when you protected me from that bastard?"

Alraune sighed and let the girl cling to her, " _Think what you will, child. At least I have a truly loyal witch, one whose soul will never be harmed if you are to face the same fate as the other dead Umbra witches._ "

Naru smiled softly, "You just said you'd protect me from a faith worse than death, Mama. You care, and I'll show you that you do."

Snorting bitterly, Alraune just waved a hand and the water was filled with flowers that would clean and heal the two, " _Will you tell me what you plan to do after seeing her alive?_ "

Knowing who she meant, Naru nodded, "I'll go frolic around some dangerous place. Sweetheart will be sure to bump into me, or at least try to find me if I make a show big enough to get his attention. As for that woman… I cannot deny what she said, but it feels like there's something she has planned, and I can't be too playful with her, can I? Fun as it may be, she is strong."

Alraune nodded, " _Whatever demon made a pact with her isn't normal. There must be some reason she appeared here and now, but who could be manipulating her?_ "

"Manipulating or… just helping?" Naru asked, drawing the demon's attention, "Think on it, she was capable of striking us, but she wasn't forced to do anything. Whoever's working with her has some plan she agrees with fully." Then she giggled in a rather dark way, "If they happen to be a cute girl, I can have some fun spanking her for playing with me without even inviting me to this playdate."

Sighing, the bigger woman just let the girl rest on her body and tried to think on what would happen.

For his part, Naruto wasn't having an easy time, " _What do you speak of, young sage?_ "

With Joy behind him, albeit fidgeting at her son figure's words, Naruto wasn't fazed by Fortitudo's question, "Allow me to repeat myself, I want to speak to you and the Creator herself about how I arrived here." He crossed his arms as he looked at the highest-level angels of the four cardinal virtues.

Iustitia spoke next, " _Are you falling for that red-haired witch's ways? Young sage, do not be fooled. You are our precious last sage, witches like her would stop at nothing to be rid of you. With you as the Creator's favorite child, not to mention a big key for her resurrection, you are a target for the foul women that'd sleep with demons._ "

Temperantia nodded, " _After all, had her words any truth, would we have overlooked your heritage and treated you different than other sages? No, you are beyond us, child. To be chosen by the Creator is a gift we want you to use for a good greater than anything we could achieve._ "

Keeping his arms crossed, Naruto just narrowed his eyes behind his hood, "Then why aren't you answering my question. I wish to not be fooled by this witch." He looked at his caretaker and mother figure, the only angel he knew would never harm him, and explained himself, "Mother's way of raising me by playing with me, grooming me, teaching me manners, and smiling in pride for every single achievement in my road to becoming a true Lumen sage weren't false. To question her, to doubt this angel that treated me like a real mother would her son, is the one reason I need to find out what is the truth."

" _Master…_ " she blushed at the young hooded man's words, seeing him in a new light, a very manly one.

" _Let me answer you._ "

Every angel froze when an image of Jubileus appeared beside Naruto. She easily towered over him, and was even taller than Joy by a head and a half. However, her image was floating behind Naruto, curled into a ball while her arms hugged his frame from behind. The goddess herself smiled as she kept him close, and her subjects felt relieved to see her there. Though the four embodiments of virtue felt an oppressive aura.

Turning around, he waited for her to let go of him to bow to her, "My Creator, I need answers before I do something I may regret." Taking off his hood, he looked at her with a serious face, "How did I arrive here?"

One gentle hand caressed his cheek, and Jubileus stared at him directly in his eyes, " _I fear some of your fears are true, my child. We took you from your family for a simple, single purpose._ " She inched her face closer to his, " _Naruto, you are to become my right eye and allow me to come back as the goddess this world needs. I will make this pain, this struggle be worth it. For all I asked of you, I shall not break this promise. I have a single desire, to see many like you, a child worthy of my love, find true happiness._ "

"What of my family?" he asked, "My mother and sister are still my blood, and I should have known them."

" _You dare back-talk to The Creator?!_ " Sapientia roared, but was swiftly silenced by his goddess' stern stare.

" _Silence._ " She had the four large angels step back, after that she turned to the blond, " _You have the right to hate me, I will confess that I was foolish in sending angels to retrieve you. But instead of seeing your family as children of mine, they only saw your blood. Your mother and sister's blood was truly that of Umbra witches. You, however, had the blood of a true Lumen. Instead of seeing deeply, they acted according to what they saw at a glance. To them, your soul blessed with my light was the only one worth saving, while that of Umbra witches has always been tainted by demons. Thus, they ignored my orders, and did not save her._ "

He clenched his fists and glared at the ground, "My Creator… Those angels…"

She put her hands on his fists, gently opening them until her hands were clasped with his, " _I have made them pay for you, my child. And I will be the recipient of your hatred for not telling you this, for keeping this sad tale from you. I didn't wish for you to hate. I wanted you to be better than all sages before you, a man who could walk atop his pain and hatred to truly earn happiness. Right now, I see the error of my ways. I have made you suffer. I am so sorry my precious son. I beg for your forgiveness, even if it is not my right to ask for such. You are my light and my brightest star… if you must hate me please tell me if you do now._ "

A golden tear dripped from her eyes as she embraced him, his body being clung to with surprising warmth from the goddess.

He widened his eyes at their proximity, the four angels behind him trying to speak only to be silenced by a brief pulse of golden light from her, and shook his head, "Lady Jubileus… What good would that do? You made them pay, and I know your judgment. I cannot hate you not now, not ever…"

Holding his hands in hers when they broke apart too soon for her tastes, she spoke again, " _My beloved child, know I desire your happiness. Your life was taken from you by the delusions of two men, and the judgment of angels who proclaimed themselves carriers of my will. As my last sage, as the true last carrier of my will, I wish to see you right those wrongs… and pray that you may forgive me._ " she looked down sadly, ashamed to look him in the eye, " _If my soul hadn't been in the sun, imprisoned by that witch's actions, I would have done everything in my power to take you and your sister into Paradiso. This is your home, our home, and one we shall make beautiful again together._ "

She wasn't lying, she truly did wish for him to forgive him. He was the sole reason for why she wished so greatly for a better world. One where she had full control over its development. One of perfection and perfect bliss for him and herself.

Naruto believed her as she never lied to him, "What of that woman, Kushina?"

" _She's made an alliance with a powerful demon, one I fear I know about_." She replied, looking forlornly at him even as she cupped his cheek gently, " _Her name is Kaguya, and I fear she manipulated your mother. My child, she is a very powerful woman that gave away her humanity for power beyond those of any devil. To truly take your mother back hunt down this wicked demon, and slay her. More importantly, you must do so without being killed yourself my dearest child. Beware… She is strong. In another life, another time, you would have been nothing before her might. But as you are now… you will be able to stop her madness._ "

He closed his eyes and put on his hood, "Should I find her…" he started, walking away, "I'll make sure that no one plays puppet master with my family."

As he left, Joy felt her heart ache, and when she tried to step towards him, her maker stepped aside to let her, " _Joy. Take care of my most beloved child, he is still young and not a full master yet.._." She told the female angel, " _He is my child. My heir. The one light in all the stars that I wish to keep beautiful and bright forever. If those four fools have hidden the truth from him… correct that mistake. Help him find the truth. If you perform my orders correctly, you will be granted a place at his side when the time comes for my rebirth, and for the recreation of a true Paradiso for all the cosmos."_

" _Y-Yes, My Creator…_ " Joy bowed to the goddess before leaving the four high rank angels to meet her wrath. To follow Naruto loyally as she always had, as Jubileus commanded. But why did that order, the one Jubileus herself enacted, feel so hollow now? She wished to be with Naruto even without it to guide her.

As Naruto walked forward, hood on, he whispered to himself, "Who is the real puppeteer here?" he sighed, "As much as I dislike to think of it, I must be far warier than before."

XXXXXX

Back at Inferno, after getting dried and dressed, Naru was spinning around her revolvers and looking at her Mama over her shoulder, "So, back to that desert, huh? You know that my sweetheart brother and I will stand like sore thumbs after our little stunt whether we're in another plane of life or not… And that he and I will bump into each other, right?"

Alraune nodded, " _Yes, but you haven't collected the wicked soul. And as a sage, I suspect he may be after a wondrous soul. This is bound to happen_."

Closing her eyes, Naru tried to be serious for once, "So I got to restrain myself and not spank him too badly if I meet him as well as play hide and seek with him?" she grunted, "I do have some complaining to do, but after meeting this Kushina, it's worth a shot."

" _That woman is destined to find you, too._ " Alraune warned her, " _Whatever demon is aiding her must have something in store with you two. As her children, with such powerful mixed blood, you two are invaluable._ "

Naru smirked, "Oh Mama, you know what to say to make me feel special."

Alraune actually allowed herself to smirk, " _I know potential when I see it, child. Now stop fooling around and give another step to rip that disgusting Madama Butterfly's heart out of her chest while it still beats._ "

"I'll even bring you that Bayonetta wrapped up for some playtime." Naru added before smiling, "Or I could have some fun with her, she is truly far more powerful than I am, so defeating her should be a real thrill." And with that, she was back in the desert village with a tired sigh and a bored look on her face, "To be honest, I'd have preferred to do things the fun, hard way."

As the petite witch made her way through the streets in the realm no mortal eyes could see, she could tell something was up by the way everyone around in the humans' mortal plane of existence was tense, "Now, how can a girl get information in a place like this?" as she asked that, a sandy haired blonde girl with her head tied in four funny but cute pigtails and a thick body hidden in a tight dress moved towards a hot spring.

She also took notice how some people looked at her, "Hey, isn't that Temari?"

"Idiot, don't point at her!"

Smiling, Naru made a beeline to the hot spring.

Temari herself was a young woman with many desires and many struggles, such as wishing that her family wasn't a mess and that her brother could be normal. Stereotypical young teenage girl's thoughts, sure, but with her one could only sympathize. A nice soak in the hot-spring after a crazy day was what she needed the most. That, and the privacy to think about what had transpired.

"Who was that hooded guy?" she leaned her head back and undid her pigtails in the changing room, "To beat Shukaku around with such ease, he has to be pretty strong. And that girl he fought was like a monster. There is no way they can be considered humans."

When she finally stepped into the hot water, she took a deep breath and heard someone speak to her, "Rough day?"

Temari did a double-take when seeing the nude Naru sitting cross-legged at the edge of the hot water pool, her hair covering her large breasts, "Where did you come from?!" she felt naked, not only literally, since she didn't have her fan with herself.

Waving casually, Naru answered, "Worry not, I don't want to fight you. I want us to be good friends, Temari-chan." She giggled and lifted a foot to her, "We can get pedicures, go shopping, and talk about cute boys like that hooded sweetheart you saw me dealing with."

Cautious, Temari approached her, "What are you willing to tell me, and for what price?"

Smiling sweetly, Naru motioned for Temari to approach her with a finger, which she did, "I will tell you as much as I can about him for a simple answer. I just wish to find the most wicked soul in this village and drag them with me kicking and screaming to Hell."

Temari snorted, "There's plenty to choose from here."

Shaking her head and suppressing a giggle, Naru spoke amusedly, "If you wish to know, I won't hurt either the Kazekage or that redhead boy with the raccoon. They sure have wicked souls, but they're the sort that wouldn't get me what I want. The former is greedy, but I can see why given the state of your village. The other's a mindless beast."

Temari stared at her confused, "Can't get more twisted than them."

Noticing how some pain clung to the girl's words, Naru tried to be tactful, "Who else was here when the sweetheart and I arrived that could be as, if not worse, than those two?"

Frowning, Temari glared, "How about you start answering questions for a change?"

And that was a reaction Naru wanted, "Oh my, are you dying to know me better? Or do you like mysterious, dashing swordsmen that you know would carry you like a princess while fighting a demon?"

Temari growled, but the blush on her face said something, "What're you even blabbing about?!"

Smirking, the witch answered, "He and I are single." That made Temari blush more, "Kinda sad in my case, since I like company. Now, sweetheart could really, really use a girlfriend. I mean, imagine what it'd be like to caress what is under that hood. Soft golden hair that your fingers would be lost in, a warm smile fitting of a man of honor, and a dashing personality to make you feel special."

Blushing more, Temari gave in, "So… Uh…" she inched closer to the witch, not daring to make eye contact, "What're his goals? Who is he allied with? And… what kind of kunoichi… or any shinobi should talk to him…? For negotiations, I mean!"

"I'll answer, provided you guide me to a soul you know is more wicked than the raccoon boy." She giggled again, "In order. He wants to find wondrous souls to help them find happiness. His loyalty is with a goddess he sees as kind and just. And he seems to lean for the professional kunoichi, though he doesn't mind some cheeky dialogue from time to time."

Nodding, Temari had another question, "What of you? What are you really after?"

Naru grinned, "To make my Mama happy and beat a woman called Madama Butterfly. Nothing to worry your cute little head about."

Confused but relieved that Naru wasn't going after anyone she knew, Temari answered, "Well, I do know of one guy whose soul is definitely what you're looking for. He's here, doing negotiations with the Kazekage."

Arching a brow, Naru asked, "Why tell me this? You're practically betraying your village."

Temari chuckled bitterly, "Betraying? That may be it, but while this deal would help my village… I can't help but feel like something horrible will happen because of it. The Kazekage may be a bastard, all right. But he is… or was the man I called father." She turned away, "After all he's done and everything that happened because of him, I'd say he deserves to be the wicked soul you speak of, but… he's still family, you know?"

Softly and genuinely, Naru smiled, "You can't choose your family, but you can try to make the most of them." She slid into the water and smiled more, "So, would you like to wash my back? I've never had a normal girlfriend."

Temari blushed hotly, "Wait, what makes you think-"

"I meant it like the way to call a girl your very close friend." Naru giggled impishly, "Though, I wouldn't have any objections if you're open for some new kind of fun."

Groaning, Temari closed her eyes and sat away from the petite busty witch, "You're impossible." She then dared to open one eye, "So… what else do you know about the hooded hottie?"

"Well…" Naru was going to have a lot of fun, "There's this rumor among some circles…" meaning rings of lusty succubus, "…that men like him are blessed by their goddess in more ways than one."

Temari blushed brighter, "Wh-What're you talking about?!"

Naru giggled, "You know, smarts, strength, and a chivalrous personality. What did you think I meant?" though she had heard from a few succubus that they missed the sages for their souls, she could see some light in the eyes at the thoughts of what they did to the men that they captured and raped to death.

Not a bad way to go, but any Lumen sage would prefer not to be remembered as they guy that got his soul sucked out of his urethra.

XXXXXX

Outside of the village, and cautiously in the realm between the dead and the living, Naruto held his chin in thought while he stared at the guards, "She has to be there, along a soul that deserves to be in Paradiso. A good question would be, where is it? But…" he felt something cold on his shoulder, "What's this sensation like I'm being set up for something sinister?"

He didn't know it, but he had a sixth sense. Something that comes naturally with a little sister set on making you have a hard time getting anything done. And Naru would enjoy seeing what'd happen if met Temari.

However, that was put on hold when he sensed something, a soul, or rather an essence, of someone clinging to life but walking despite being dead, " _Master._ "

Taking two steps back, he nearly yelped in surprise, "Mother?"

She bowed to him, " _Please, refer to me as what I am, your loyal servant- Wait, no, my apologies._ " She shook her head and turned her head to one side, " _I have been told by The Creator herself to help you find the truth that has been hidden from you. I shall, however, follow you and aid you any way you can. Please, master, after what happened to you when meeting your real mother, I can't stand the thought of you hurting._ "

He smiled, always happy to see such a loyal and kind soul, "Fret not, mother. I could never feel pain with you at my side." He did worry, though, "However, should I fight someone far above your level…"

" _I shall not interfere, but that isn't the case here._ " She knew her limitation, and how many of her kin had been taken down by the Umbra clan, " _Sisters dear to me fell by Umbra hands, but I survived with my skills and a few gifts I earned from The Creator. One such gift is to identify nearby holy and unholy presences. And right now, coming here, is one who mocks The Creator's gift of life by existing in an empty shell._ "

"What are they here for?"

" _It may be because you and your sister fought and weakened the one-tailed beast._ " She saw him tense up, " _Master, do not worry. It is for the better, for this and another wicked soul need to be removed from this world for the sake of this village, and a child whose life The Creator tried but couldn't fill with love._ "

He went wide-eyed, "The Jinchuuriki?"

Joy nodded, " _When those beasts awakened, she told us to help the poor children born to carry them from having their souls taken by demons. Alas, mankind is cruel. The lives they gave their own kin for something they chose for them molded them into resentful people. That is another reason these countries are sealed away from the rest of the world. However, this soul is still capable to be saved._ "

Naruto walked to the village, turning his head back to smile at her under his hood, "What're we waiting for, mother? Let's help this kid."

Joy was confused about the direction her protégé was taking, " _Master, that's the way to the village, the men with wicked souls are the other way_."

"It's an ambush, mother." He replied politely, "Let them come here if they're that confident, and when they're close enough I can deal with them and perhaps show this village I don't mean them any ill will."

The angel was further confused, " _But why do you wish to gain their trust?_ "

He smiled, "It'd do good to have some help here from people who know these nations, and they can also help me track down the two traitorous Uchiha that ruined everyone's lives."

Nodding in understanding, the angel followed him and stood close to the far smaller boy, blushing as she smiled. He had grown well with the angels' teachings into a competent man. It made her heart flutter.

However, " _What of the wondrous soul?_ "

Naruto hummed briefly in thought, "I've had this odd gut feeling in me." he started, "How to put it into words? It felt… familiar. Think of seeing someone treated the same way you have, but you don't see that. You just know there's a connection. And, well, with you being the one to give me such love, I imagine the wondrous soul is trying but failing to give that love to someone special."

Joy gasped, " _You mean_ …"

With Naru, she moaned as she walked through the village in Purgatorio, cracking a few joints into place as she lifted her arms up, "You should've joined in, Akane. It was good water."

"And be nude by your side with your frisky little hands?" the vixen replied with a growl while walking beside the witch, a hand on her hip, "So, what was that all about?"

"About what?" Naru asked genuinely curious.

"Not touching Shukaku's flesh jail and the boy's father." Akane narrowed her eyes, "What're your plans?"

Giggling, Naru replied, "A girl can tell. After all, I know who loves me even if they don't want to, so I just… knew. Like, I could see it. That red-haired shorty has someone that loves him, but he sadly can't see it. And, knowing our dear sweetheart, that feather-head is bound to go and take that wondrous soul."

Understanding her, Akane asked, "Then you'll prioritize killing that snake bastard. Good, even among demons his actions are sickening."

"I wonder if there'll be a fun challenge." Naru started.

And she just jinxed it. Right as Naruto approached the village, the sand before him burst up into small geysers, and before him where several Hellreapers. Naru for her part was facing the same kind of trouble while she neared the Kazekage's tower. They were led by a small, cute, and far too young to be fighting girl, but she was definitely a succubus despite being two inches below four feet tall. As an afterthought, Naruto registered that she was barefoot and her fingernails, all of them, were painted green.

The girl – who looked no older than ten - had purple skin, green hair cut into a lovely bob, and dark yellow eyes. With small bat wings that somehow kept her afloat, a devil tail, and a black leotard, she didn't look like much. She even had a cute round face, though her long, pointy elf-like ears were adorned with gold. And two spiral ram-like horns were at both sides of her head.

"You… You bastard killed my father!" she snapped, aiming a finger at him with a whine and cutely puffed up cheeks.

Naruto scratched his cheek with a finger, "Not to be rude, little one, but could you introduce yourself?"

And then, to break all tension, she clasped her hands, "Oh right, I forgot my good manners." She blushed and groomed her hair before bowing to him, "Nice to meetcha, my first prey. I am Mirai, I'm a succubus born from a mother of my race and a father from the Circle of Greed…" she gasped and her eyes nearly popped out of their sockets, "Wait a minute, why am I being polite!? I'm here to take your soul through your dick!"

The blond moved a hand up, doing a swatting motion, "Please, don't talk that way. You are a fairly young one, and I should inform you I'm into more mature ladies."

The girl's ears fell like a puppy's, "O-Oh… I see… Well, I just hit my 900th birthday last month, so…" she snapped back to reality, small tears in her eyes, "Stop distracting me! I came here to take all your firsts before I take your soul! It'll be the perfect way to become a true succubus, so be honored you also take all of mine! I shall avenge Papa, have a wonderful time, and be a full succubus!"

Naruto arched a brow and turned to his mother, who shrugged, and turned back to the tiny succubus, "Could you remind me who you're avenging? This Papa of yours, what was he like?"

Mirai snapped, "He was the most wonderful, gift-giving, spoiling demon in the Circle of Greed! He made a casino in which he took souls to ensure I got the best clothes and jewelry, and you took him from me!"

Hearing that, Naruto sighed, "Apologies for saying this in your time of mourning, but… it sounds to me like you're grieving for a wallet rather than a father."

The tiny succubus snapped again, a blush on her face and tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, "Stop being so calm about this! I have to beat you! You better be prepared!"

He clasped his hands and nodded, "Alright, give it your all." He talked politely and calmly, not showing any sarcasm of cynicism in his voice, which was worse with the way he genuinely didn't take her seriously.

Growling like a little brat, Mirai yelled, "Ugh, why're you so infuriating?! Fine, I'll also rape your sister! How's that?! I bet she'd love it with the rumors going on around Inferno!" she blushed and held her bust, "I'll… I'll grope her tits and make her cry for me to do really nasty things to her! How's that?!"

He appeared before her in a split second and flicked her forehead with enough force to make her head reel back, "Don't!" he did it again, "Talk!" and another that made her sob, "Like that about her!" and with a final flick, he left a large red spot on the girl's forehead, "I won't allow you to speak ill of my sister, even if you are a young girl that needs to know better."

"I'd say you have to find better company." And then, Naru appeared behind Mirai, holding a horned skull in her right hand, "Was this… the best you could get? They just popped out of nowhere and didn't give much of a challenge on my way here." she examined the cute succubus, and a playful smile covered the petite witch's face, "Well, I could teach you a few things on how to have better company."

Mirai started to tear up, and yelped when Naruto, who had materialized beside her after all the demons on his side were missing their heads, spoke, "Don't bully her, I already lost my patience and should apologize…"

Naru smirked, "Sweetheart, about time we met. Listen, I'm in a hurry, and after what happened…"

He sighed and nodded, "I can agree we need to be on our separate ways, for now. Next time we meet, we have to agree on something regarding our mother Kushina. Know that a demon known as Kaguya use her."

Naru smiled softly at him, "So, Kaguya, huh? Thanks, I'll look into it, and perhaps let you in on some info for that bit. But next time we meet, I'd like some fun fighting you."

"Hey, stop ignoring me, you… you meanies!" Mirai cried, pointing a finger at them, "You haven't heard the last of me, I'll get you for this, and-"

" _Enough_!" Joy shouted, scaring the tiny demon before shocking both brother and sister at her next actions: she pulled Mirai over her knee with little effort and spanked her, " _Whoever your mother is should feel true shame for raising you like this! You shouldn't talk to other's children like that, especially when mentioning something as rude as rape! Who do you think you are, young lady?!_ "

With each word and smack to the rear, Mirai started to cry, "Wah! Lemme go! No one spanks me, not even my mom when she's mad! Lemme go!"

Akane sighed, "What happened to my life for me to end watching this?"

Once Joy was done, she set the girl down, had her stand up, and looked sternly at her tear-stained eyes while Mirai sniffed, " _If I catch you saying those words about my master again, your punishment will be worse._ "

Growling, Mirai shouted back, "You got no right to do this to me, you cow!"

Joy held the girl's shoulders, making the succubus tense up, but before she could do worse, Naruto stopped her, "Mother, give it a rest. I think… she's had enough." He knelt down before the succubus and held her shoulders, "Listen, if you want to aim your anger at me, I won't hold it against you. However, aim it at me and only me. You can try to grow stronger and take me on, so just do your best."

Mirai was about to yell at him… but then saw what was beneath his hood… and her cheeks reddened while her eyes glazed over, "Y-Yeah… sir…" she mumbled.

He smiled patiently at her, "Good, now go along. Demon or not, I can't bring myself to hurt someone as young as you. 900 years or not, you have some growing up to do before taking me on."

She nodded, staring into his eyes with her own shining and some drool threatening to drip down her chin, "Yes, sir, I'll grow into a big succubus and beat you, then I'll make you my eternal slave."

He chuckled awkwardly, "That's the… spirit?" And with that, she flew off… not very far. The siblings, the vixen, and the angel stared in amazement - or embarrassment in the case of the ones more down to earth - how the girl's head poked around a corner to keep staring at Naruto.

"She's so cute!" Naru nearly squealed to her brother, "You got to let me play with her."

He sighed, "I thought we had our own matters at hand." He looked at Akane and his sister, "I'll be dealing with two really dark-hearted humans for the sake of the Jinchuuriki we saw earlier."

Naru shrugged, "I'm going to kill Orochimaru and use his soul to lure another demon to turn into a fine weapon."

"I see." He looked to Joy, who nodded at him, "Alright, I guess I can let you do that. The guy has a lot to answer for when it comes to many who made it to Paradiso way before their time."

"Speaking of that, I didn't think the angels from there would have such a short fuse." She turned to the angel in question.

Joy blushed, " _W-Well… I was always around my master to see him grow as a good, kind, polite, and lovely child. To see one act like that when her mother could be worried sick made me… act without thinking._ "

Naru giggled, "It was fun, and remember to give me a call if your new fan wants to see what I can offer." she winked at her brother and was gone as a flock of bats.

Sighing, Akane turned to the brother, "I don't know how you can deal with her."

"I guess it's because I can't change my family, so I'm stuck with the good and the bad… It's nice, though." He smiled, "She's different than me, but I can see she cares for others deep down."

With a polite bow, the vixen left with a few words, "You really have the virtue of patience."

"Part of the job." He answered with a smile she found cheekily charming.

Snorting, the vixen went with the blonde witch while Naruto and Joy took their own path, with a certain succubus close behind.

XXXXXX

Orochimaru thought very highly of himself, and with good reasons given the bubble he was in. He knew he had the abilities to kill the Kazekage, use the Ichibi Jinchuuriki to burn the Leaf to the ground, and loved it. He was, however, very interested in his expendable ally's encounter with two beings that, if rumors were true, killed a tyrant from Wave and had the power to summon gigantic monsters unlike any summon.

Truth be told, he was a skip away from dancing at the idea of using one of them as a permanent body with the right research. He opened the door to the man's office expecting to find the Kazekage, instead he heard a loud noise and felt something pierce his cheek, cutting it. Behind the desk, twirling her gun with a cocky smile, was Naru. Upon seeing the shocked sanin and the man's lacky, she had a thing to say.

"You know…" she shrugged, "There's this song I've heard. The lyrics go: dude looks like a lady. It…" her face twisted in disgust, "…is really disappointing to find out what I had in mind isn't as cute as reality."

"Who are you?!" he roared while Kabuto at his side prepared his chakra scalpels.

Putting her feet on the desk, Naru shrugged again, "I'm not even sure myself, but if you must know, they call me Naru." She smirked, "That way you can tell the reaper who sent you to be a demon's chew toy."

Kabuto had heard enough and in a split second was by Naru's side. His hands blurred in the air and the desk was cut to pieces in his fury. He glared at the seat, but found nothing. Gasping in surprise, he turned around to find that a mysterious flock of bats had appeared out of nowhere and quickly fused together back into the blonde girl. Said young witch leaned on a wall, a lollipop in her mouth.

"I see you're the one that people talked about lately." Orochimaru kept his cool, "But taking my life? Young lady, do you even know what it is I work for? Think on chakra and its endless capabilities, if one could just learn all of the jutsus and secrets out there-"

"Not interested." Naru replied before aiming a revolver at him and firing.

She gave a disgusted grunt when Orochimaru's maw opened, his tongue turning into a long snake which spit a large sword. The blade, as tough as steel, cut the bullet in half. Orochimaru would have smirked, if the power behind the bullet hadn't been enough to knock the legendary Kusanagi out of his slimy grip. Naru, for her part, looked at the double-edged sword with interest when it landed and nailed itself on the ground.

And Orochimaru noticed, so he decided to try again, "I see you must be looking for something, lass." He moved a hand to tell Kabuto not to attack her, "Let me assure you, that sword is but one of the many wonders in my possession. Should you listen to me, we could make an agreement. You see, I am a man of science, so studying cha-"

"Don't you get bored of your own voice?" Naru asked tiredly, "Seriously, stop talking." She twirled her guns and took aim again, "When a lady turns you down, she isn't afraid to kick your ass if you don't get a clue."

Chuckling, Orochimaru grinned widely, "Then I guess I shall go all out to test you and see what I can get out of you." He approached her, his tongue hanging down, "And that other one, the young man in white, shall make a fine specimen and perhaps a proper vessel for my soul."

Hearing that, Naru frowned, "Listen well, I don't like sharing." She summoned her greaves and gauntlets, and took her stance, "That sweetheart's ass belongs to me."

Orochimaru ran to his sword, and while Naru could have slowed down time to get it first and shove it through his forehead, she was really mad. The snake sanin felt the impact of a five-ton left hook to the side of his head, reminding him of Tsunade's way of beating a peeking Jiraiya. He was left open for a kick to his side that demolished five ribs, turning them into nothing more than dust. And when he tried to step back and escape, Naru gave chase. Her fists flew in a blur, creating a golden dome around her that impacted on the sanin with all her strength, making him feel what it's like if a hundred Tsunade clones punched him at once.

With an angry roar, Naru pulled back a fist and shoved her right gauntlet through the sanin's gut, groaning while Kabuto was shocked, "Orochimaru-sama!"

She dropped the body and wiped the blood off her gauntlet with a swift motion, "Not my style, but that's one monster in human skin less in this world."

Walking to the corpse, she expected to see a twisted soul… not for it to turn into mud, "Not fast enough!" the sanin exclaimed behind her and held Kusanagi in his hands, ready to stab her from behind at pointblank.

Almost giggling in glee, Orochimaru smirked, but his joy was short lived. The witch was before him one second, and the next she stood right beside him with her revolver's barrel pressed on his face. She pulled the trigger, and a loud, agonizing scream echoed in the tower when the snake sanin lost his cheeks and most of his teeth. Kabuto watched in horror how his master rolled on the ground, bleeding in agonizing pain.

Twirling her guns twice, she aimed them at the injured snake man and tried to finish the job, only to see something disgusting. The sanin's body burst into a geyser of snakes, each of them slithering in all directions out of the office to escape from her. Even more sickening for her, Kabuto was covered with the reptiles and appeared to be absorbed into them, disappearing with the mass of snakes.

Twisting her nose in pure, and utter disgust, Naru uttered one word, "Ew…"

Her partner appeared behind her, stepping out of Purgatorio, "Did you really say that?"

Naru groaned, "Listen, don't try to go all super-bitch on me, but… I hate the creepy-crawlies." She shuddered, "Worms, cockroaches, and anything similar, I just can't stand looking at them. I'm not afraid, but there's no way I want to touch any of those."

Akane rubbed her face with a palm, "And this is the girl I lost all my power to."

"Let's use your nose." Akane stared at her like she grew a second head, "Come on, Akane-chan, it's time for you to sniff a snake."

The vixen growled, "Must you word things like that?"

Naru blinked before getting what she said, and when she did the girl laughed, "Oh wow, I guess making comments like that just come naturally to me now."

"Why couldn't I have ended with her brother?" Akane mumbled to herself, ' _At least he's competent… and handsome, I'll admit._ '

XXXXXX

" _Master…_ "

"Ignore her, mother."

" _But she's being… oddly adorable._ " The angel watched the tiny succubus fly behind them with as much subtlety as a raging rhino in a library.

He rubbed his temples with a hand, "Don't give in, mother. I'm also tempted to talk, but with her mentality she will get tired of me and find someone better."

" _If you say so._ " Joy complied and walked along him towards to figures clad in black cloaks with red clouds.

The two travelers were more than surprised when a white clad youth with a hood popped out of thin air, "Who is this…?" asked a young blond man with a long ponytail, a bang covering an eye, and girly features.

"Should our intel be correct, he's the one that weakened the Ichibi." the smaller one, a figure hunched with a deep voice, informed the blond.

Naruto politely bowed his head, "I am, and I'd like you to leave the boy alone." He moved his hands up in a soothing manner, "I come here just to make sure someone can rest in peace. However, one of you isn't a human. To throw away your humanity for superficial wishes can only lead to your downfall in the long run."

The hunched one chuckled, "I'll take it that you're talking about me, boy. True, throwing away my humanity doesn't make me like you or this guy beside me. However, to live as true art forever is much too amazing."

Putting down his hands and reaching for his sabers, Naruto sighed, "So your reason is that you're insane." He aimed one of the blades at them, "Good. It will make it easier to deal with you."

"What're you going on about, punk?!" the other blond asked, mad, "You're outnumbered, you little shit!"

Smiling under his hood, Naruto turned his head to his mother figure, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. Now, let's settle this." He fused the sabers into his Peacemaker, singlehandedly pointing the claymore at the two, "To kill someone to achieve one's goals is a sin of selfishness, and I shall be the man to bring justice to this world for the sake and in the name of Jubileus, the Creator!"

"I'm getting tired of your bullshit, brat!" the long-haired blond shouted as he and his partner rushed at him.

Meanwhile, at Inferno, "Are you sure about this?" Kaguya asked as she stood behind her partner.

"There's only one way to get my children back, after all." The redhead tightened the grip on her demonic sword and made her way through a maze of thorns, "I have to stop those that use them, starting here."

Kaguya arched a delicate eyebrow, "Why do you go to these lengths for your daughter first?"

Kushina shook her head, "Naru's way too devoted to that flowery bitch. I have to snap her out of it before her soul is lost, or at the very least see if my baby girl was raised with love." She closed her eyes and spoke mostly to herself, as if to be convinced of her next words, "Naruto will be fine. Angels aren't as heartless as demons; they at least follow some of their rules. Breaking him out of their chains will be more difficult, but if Naru and I join forces, we could have an actual chance to save him from being Jubileus' pawn."

Kaguya nodded in understanding before her eyes hardened, "Then we must do all we can to stop history from repeating itself. Inferno, Paradiso, it's all an insanity no side should align with." She turned to the redhead and extended a hand, "If we don't get to her before Naru arrives then facing Alraune and your daughter will bring us nothing but trouble. Use my power."

Shaking the rabbit woman's hand, whose body turned into light before being absorbed by the mother of two, who looked at Alraune's abode, "Don't worry, Naru. Mommy's coming to get you back."

She heard the rabbit woman's voice in her head, " _And when you have them by your side, remember the end of our deal._ "

Frowning but accepting with determination, Kushina moved forward.

 **XXXXXX**

And that's my rap!

This is still a fun story to write for the funsies, and now to answer some questions. Yes, Jubileus is delusional and thinks her way is the best. She genuinely cares for Naruto and all her children, but is still hellbent on remaking the world into her idea of perfection. Think of Ragyo Kiryuiin, only that she does her best to mean good to the object of her obsession.

As for Alraune's little backstory with Naru. The reason Naru is so devoted and loving of her Mama is because, as you may have guessed, Alraune actually gives a damn about her. The demon is very tsundere about it, though. She does love Naru enough to put her life on the line for her, but isn't the kind that would want to ruin her reputation as the ruler of Inferno.

And now, Kaguya and Kushina working together… That line about history repeating itself will come back to haunt you.

Oh, and Mirai, the loli succubus, will be a recurring original character for the sake of comic relief. She has a purpose for later, but I won't tell what it is.

Now's omake time! Thanks to my brother from another mother, The Lord Of Pages, for helping with this one.

 **XXXXXX**

(Back to Daten City, because why not?)

"You met the legendary demon slayer?!" Scanty asked the angel as they sat in a luxurious, massive limo she and her sister owned.

The blue haired demoness was wide-eyed, "And you fought him… Why?"

"To test my strength." He rubbed the back of his head, "I must admit, it wasn't a… friendly meeting, but I learned that I need to get far stronger to accomplish my goals."

Kneesocks smiled and handed him a cup, "Sounds like you're a man that knows his goals quite well. You'd do well in the professional world."

"Thanks, but also no thanks." He held a hand up to refuse the drink, "As a sage, I have to follow rules and keep this professional. After all, it's odd when demons and sages want to control a city as depraved as this one to keep mankind from turning it into a festering infection of debauchery and anarchy. Last time it happened, the place became a desolate wasteland with everyone killing everyone for food."

"It was a good day in Hell, business was booming." Scanty giggled devilishly, "But to see you remain sober when two ladies would want to enjoy your company… Dear sister, we could use a man like him to make our plans work. Truly, he's a better man of justice than those angels."

"It should be fun, we could throw a little party for the three of us, after we deal with those angel bitches."

"Ah yes, Panty and Kneesocks…" he hummed, "I was told by the Creator herself that she was… experimenting on what wine was when they came to be."

"It shows." The two devils replied in unison.

"On her defense, she would never have guessed that a single sip would have her face down on a table." His words made the twins feel shame.

"Who… could ever be that much of a lightweight?" Scanty asked with some effort, ashamed to do so.

"Then we'll have to cancel that gift of champagne for your help." Kneesocks thought out loud.

Meanwhile, on a large pink jeep…

"Woo! This city is amazing!" Naru cheered as she watched the neon lights, the people bowing to her and the angels for their attention, and the smell of good food.

"Yeah, it's pretty fuckin' rad!" Panty said smugly, looking pleased with where they were going to, and the speed they were going at.

"Let me put on some heavy tunes!" Naru reached into her breasts, then pulled out a CD, whirling it around before she slammed it skillfully into the player on their car.

"WHAT IS LOVE~! DON'T-" Panty violently grabbed the CD and flung it over head, making it shatter on the road behind them, pulling out her own CD.

An unhappy Naru pouted, "Aw… But it's a classic!"

"Classic in the sense that it's deader than disco! We play our shit! Our car, our music!" The blonde foul mouthed slut said with a wide grin, even as she flicked out a pair of sunglasses and put on her tunes.

"JAIL-HOUSE LOCKIN, BODY POPPIN'! PANTY AN' STOCKING, BITCH~!" Both the angels popped their heads rapidly to their music, Naru grinning despite herself as she whooped to the skies above.

 **XXXXXX**

Swordslinger out!


End file.
